Broken
by Meyzen
Summary: What do you do when life as you know it is broken beyond repair? This story has some dark moments and angst, but my muse has decided it will definitely be a Babe HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer, characters not mine, all credits to JE, not making any money etc etc.

Warning: It may take me a while to get this story finished, I will only be working on it in bits and pieces. Thanks in advance for reading :-)

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I sat on the swings in the park trying to wrap my mind around everything that had happened in the last few hours. My mind seemed to be frozen, unwilling to focus and function. Perhaps this was some sort of self-preservation mode? Everything just seemed surreal, and I was numb to the core. I felt alone, empty and broken, and somewhere in the dark recesses of my sub-conscious I wondered if I would ever recover.

_Flashback…_

_The last few months had been great. Joe and I were steadily growing closer and I was beginning to think that maybe we would have a future together after all. Six months ago I had challenged Ranger on his flirting and when he gave me the standard "my life doesn't lend itself to relationships" speech, I called him on it. I explained that I deserved more, that I wanted more, and to either step up or stop. There was no real discussion about us or our future, he simply acknowledged he had feelings for me, agreed with me 100%, … then pushed me back to Morelli…again, but with a promise to remain friends and stop the flirting and innuendo. Stupid no relationships rule! _

_At the time it hurt like a bitch, and it put some strain on our friendship for a couple of weeks, but I managed to resolve my feelings and accept that although I would always love him, he would only ever be my friend, nothing more. To Ranger's credit he gave me some space to come to terms with reality, and remained true to his word, continuing to be a good friend, having my back and supporting me like he always had. I was thankful to have someone in my life who understood me and accepted me for who I am, and who wasn't tied to the influences and expectations of the Burg._

_Since then, Joe and I had made some adjustments to our expectations of each other. He seemed to have mellowed a bit and we compromised on my job. I worked hard to increase my training and skill base, but also enrolled in Community College classes to broaden my horizons. I was ultimately working towards quitting bond enforcement and venturing into private investigating. I no longer did distractions for Rangeman, Jeanne-Ellen was contracted to help with these when necessary, but I still helped out with searches and occasional client meetings. Joe no longer harped on my lack of cooking and domestic skills … he didn't have to, my mother still had that one covered….. and we seemed to be heading towards accepting that if we wanted to be happy together then we had to have an unconventional relationship by Burg standards. I would continue to work in a field considered inappropriate for women, and not live up to the Burg's Susie homemaker standards, and we continued to enjoy ball games, pizza, and movies together, but I was yet to convince Joe that dancing or a meal at a nice restaurant were worthwhile activities for us. _

_We also tolerated each other's crazy assed families. Marriage and kids were subjects we agreed to avoid for now until we had our work lives sorted out. We had actually stood shoulder to shoulder on this point and stone walled our families and the Burg busy bodies, telling them all to mind their own business… that we were going to do things our way. This was probably the most amazing change in Joe that single-handedly made me think that perhaps we could do this after all. He was respecting my choices and that made me fall in love with him just a little more every day. Marriage and babies (or let's face it, baby, singular) did not scare the crap out of me anymore. _

_Overall life was good. Maybe that should have been my warning. My life rarely sailed along smoothly let alone was ever classified as "good". Life as I knew it was going to be severely tested and questioned, all within the space of a few short hours. _

_Joe had been working undercover for the last 5 weeks and I was expecting him home tomorrow. I was at the market trying to choose between the two new flavours of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream when I ran into Maria Solazzo who lived up the street from Joe. She mentioned that Joe was back, that his truck appeared in his driveway only an hour ago. So I raced home in excitement and primped and preened myself to welcome Joe home and show him how much I had missed him. Once I deemed myself appropriately dressed for a night with my Italian Stallion I drove over to Joe's, collecting pizza and beer on the way. I figured he was either tired or bogged down in laundry and unpacking and so hadn't had time to call yet. This bought a smile to my face as I imagined his surprise at my turning up unannounced to welcome him home and show him some care and attention….just like a good girlfriend should. _

_Smiling with anticipation, I let myself into Joe's house and placed the beer and pizza on the coffee table. The lights were dimmed and the TV was on but Joe was nowhere in sight. Moving towards the kitchen to place the beer in the fridge my spidey sense started to go haywire. Something was off. The house was too quiet. I paused, taking in my surroundings and placed the beer on the kitchen counter. Before I could call out Joe's name my eyes landed on the empty wine bottle and two glasses beside the kitchen sink. Every nerve in my body came screaming to attention, and then I heard the unmistakable sound of a woman giggling. I felt the colour drain from my face and my stomach lurch as I realised the sound was coming from upstairs. From Joe's bedroom. _

_This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening … we had come so far, we had talked about moving in together. My body and mind wanted to go into denial and run, but my feet had other ideas and forced me up the stairs towards the voices. _

_I could hear Joe over the woman's giggles "Baby I've missed you so much, it's so good to be home…". Had someone just sucker punched me? I couldn't breathe. _

_The ache in my chest was excruciating as I struggled to remain in control and my feet propelled my unwilling heart towards the door. I felt the first tear run down my cheek before I even saw them …. Joe was in bed doing the nasty with none other than mob princess barbie, Terry Gilman. _

_I remember part of my subconscious clinically analysing the feeling of my mind and heart fracturing, and questioning why I was having this reaction rather than going all rhino on their asses. I must have sobbed, or made a noise, as Terry suddenly looked over at me in surprise. When Joe realised I was there he started babbling… the only words that registered before I turned to flee were… "Cupcake, what are you doing here? It's not what you think, I can explain …"_

_I raced out the house, leaving the front door wide open wide as I ran desperately to my car and took off. I was vaguely aware of Joe racing down the stairs and calling after me. I knew driving with tears streaming down my face and sobs racking my body was dangerous, I was putting myself and all other motorists at risk. So I found a safe place to pull over as my tears and heartache consumed me. The pain and anguish was overwhelming and I screamed at the inky blackness of the night and bashed my hands on the steering wheel in disbelief of what I'd seen. _

_No, no, nooooo…..! Not again! Are all men lying cheating bastards? Joe knew how long it took me to get over my first husband's indiscretions. Why would he do this to me? We'd discussed our future together, why would he cheat? Was I that much of a loser? I knew I should be angry instead of having a pity party. But I couldn't help myself, I was shattered and I needed to talk to someone, I needed a friend, I needed re-assurance, and the only one I could think of at this hour was Ranger. I don't know how long I sat in the car, but eventually my tears subsided and I managed to pull myself together enough to head to Rangeman. _

_It was 10:30 at night as I pulled into the underground car park at the Rangeman building on Haywood Street. I took the lift up to the control room on 5 so I could ask whoever was on duty if Ranger was around. I needed to feel his calmness and strength. Ranger has always been there for me and built me up and kept me strong when so many others over the years have tried to tear me down. He was my rock, and I needed that now more than ever. Perhaps he would let me stay tonight at Rangeman so I could fall apart in safety amongst friends. I needed time to regroup before facing Joe, my mother, and the burg._

_The lift dinged to announce its arrival and I managed to walk on shaky legs towards Ranger's office and the control room. Just being in his building was helping to calm me down and give me strength. _

_There seemed to be more people here at this hour than would be expected. I could hear several voices, including Lester's and a woman's and was having second thoughts about coming here. But I couldn't think of anywhere else to go or anyone else I could turn to. Maybe they had a takedown happening, I knew Jeanne-Ellen was around this week but it didn't sound like her voice. _

_As I rounded the corner my eyes fell on a gorgeous blonde woman perched on the edge of Les's desk. She was shapely with obviously fake boobs, and dressed in a stunning sexy little black dress which probably cost more than I make in a month. Her five inch Manolo Blahnik heels made her perfect legs seem a mile long. _

_"__You know it's inevitable Les, you know we're going to get married…" she smugly pronounced. _

_My brain was still in shock and not functioning from the scene at Joe's house. Les has a girlfriend? Why is he looking shocked and worried to see me? Do I look like that much of a mess? Of course I do. Is Ranger here? Everything seemed to be off kilter. Something wasn't right. Les jumped out of his chair and came to my side, grabbing my elbow to support me._

_"__Bomber are you OK? What's wrong? What happened?" Les asked, worry evident in his voice._

_"__Bomber? So you're Stephanie Plum?" exclaimed the blonde, in a breathless voice that would do all bimbos proud. "I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you. I'm Sophia, Ric's girlfriend. Ric's told me so much about you" she gushed, holding out her hand to greet me. _

_At that moment Ranger, Tank, Jeanne-Ellen and Ram emerged from Tank's office. All I could do was stare dumbly at everyone, and the bimbo's outstretched hand. _

_Sophia turned to Ranger… "Baby, come and introduce us properly…"_

_It's amazing how the mind works when it's under stress, everything seems to be in slow motion. It's like being in a car accident when you realise in a split second that there's going to be a collision, you know it, you see it, you brace for it, but you're completely powerless to stop it. And in the midst of the chaos your mind latches onto details which would normally go un-noticed. _

_Les seemed worried and awkward, the bimbo seemed oblivious to my distress, Tank and Ram seemed confused, and Jeanne-Ellen seemed angry. I remember trying to interpret the fleeting emotions I saw in Ranger's eyes before his blank face slammed down. Was it surprise? Regret? Guilt? Uncertainty? Concern? An uncomfortable silence had descended over the floor. _

_"__Babe..?" OK so his tone was definitely laced with concern. "Are you OK? It's not what you think, I can explain…" he said, face blank, taking a step forward and reaching for me._

_I swear the world tilted on its axis from the shock that went through me. You've got to be kidding me. I can't possibly be hearing those words for the second time in one night._

_It took a second, but suddenly I was hit with enlightenment and clarity, as though pieces of a puzzle all fell into place to show the big picture. I felt like I was in a dream, or nightmare to be precise, as I pulled away from Les's grasp and bolted for the stairwell, leaving the commotion that erupted behind me. Sophia was demanding to know why Ranger called me Babe, Les was swearing, and Ranger was calling out for me to stop and ordering the control room to lock down the building. Other voices and outbursts simply blurred into one._

_Knowing Ranger was going to try and prevent me from leaving, I stumbled blindly down the stairs to the fourth floor where the efficiency apartments were located. There was a secure emergency exit there which led to a fire escape in the back alley. I wasn't exactly dressed for running or the night air but I didn't have a choice. I had to escape. _

_By the time I landed in the alley my stomach revolted and I heaved what little contents it held onto the asphalt beside the fire escape. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I took off down the alley into the dark, rounding the corner and into the street. Flagging the first taxi I could find, I jumped in and told the cabbie to just drive. I needed to collect my thoughts while putting as much distance as I could between myself and Rangeman. _

_My phone started ringing as soon as I jumped in the cab. I knew it was Ranger so I turned it off. I didn't want to speak to him and I didn't want to be found. Could this night get any worse? I knew I needed to be alone to process everything that had just happened and sort through my pain and confusion. _

_I couldn't go back to my apartment, that would be the first place they would look. I couldn't go to my parents …. my mother would only find a way to blame all this on me, and my Father's silence would be deafening. And as much as I love my Gandma she really wouldn't be of help. I couldn't go to my sister's, we weren't that close and she wouldn't understand. Lula and Connie were ruled out, they were friends, but more likely to be interested in the gossip factor than giving me any emotional support and advice. And then there was Mary-Lou, my best friend since grade school…. she would be supportive and listen and give advice. But she was out of town for a few days._

_After driving around aimlessly for 5 minutes I directed the cabbie to a local night club, a loose plan forming in my mind to lay a false trail in case Ranger or the Merry Men were inclined to try and follow me. I fished the fake lipstick tracker from my bag and shoved it down the back seat, and when the driver let me out at the club I gave him an extra twenty with instructions to drive around town for 10 minutes or until he picked up another fare. Carefully avoiding the club entrance and early patrons, I made my way through the car park and dropped the pen tracker in the industrial waste bin at the rear of the building. I knew I could be located through the GPS in my phone but as long as that remained off I was safe. I would just have to pray that there were no other trackers hidden somewhere in my bag. _

_The initial shock to my system was subsiding, the shakes and palpitations were slowly being replaced by a cold hard numbness. Knowing that I couldn't go home, and not wanting to go anywhere they may easily find me, I walked the few blocks to the park. My desperate need for comfort and support had been brutally replaced by a need to run and hide. _

_I kept to the shadows, hiding whenever a suspicious vehicle passed by, and eventually made it into the kids playground where I collapsed on the swings … _and so here I am now… wondering what the hell just happened to life as I knew it. And how I could be so deceived by people I trusted and loved.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My muse was terribly excited about all of the reviews... so a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave one :-) As a result she has nagged me into splitting this chapter in two and posting sooner rather than later.

Please be warned, there are moments of darkness and despair in this story ... in case you haven't already realised (?)

As usual, characters you recognise belong to JE, I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment... and hopefully yours :-)

Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I sat on the swings in the cool night air. My mind was in overload and looped in denial. I felt broken and numb and couldn't comprehend what was happening. The tears started to flow freely and silently as I realised I felt no pain or anger, just an overwhelming sense of loss and emptiness.

My mind started to drift to dark and negative places, effectively ticking off the failures and disappointments that seemed to monopolise my life. _My mother's constant comparison of me to my "perfect" sister, saint Valerie, and her criticisms for me failing to conform to burg expectations. My elation at being accepted into college only to have my mother advise that girls didn't need an education, they just needed a good husband. My "college fund" was for a wedding, not college tuition. The pressure to marry my first real boyfriend, Dickie Orr, and the fiasco of a wedding and marriage that followed. His betrayal of our marriage vows and indifference to me finding him screwing my arch nemesis on our new dining table within weeks of the wedding. My less than stellar work history. And Joe, the boyfriend that I had made so many compromises and changes for, and had discussed a future with, was cheating on me. _

The list seemed endless but the biggest hurt and embarrassment was Ranger, the person who I trusted and respected most in this world, who was always honest with me and supportive, had apparently lied to me and deceived me. Mr _I love you in my own way, no price Babe, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships, ... _who I opened up to, only to be pushed back to Morelli, ...had a girlfriend. I was such a fool.

That last thought had me on my feet and dry retching to the side of the swings.

I felt lost and completely misplaced. I didn't belong here anymore. I'm not sure I ever did. My mother was embarrassed by me, my father loved me but was indifferent to the happenings in my life, my sister couldn't understand me, I was a source of entertainment and gossip to my friends and the burg. And I was news and entertainment for the local paper, and the local police department. Ranger once said I was an line item under entertainment in his budget. Part of me wanted to reconsider everything I thought that comment meant, but the part of me who didn't care anymore and had given up won out. I was too emotionally and physically exhausted to think.

I knew I was on a downward spiral to a deep dark abyss, but I was powerless to stop it. I struggled to find some good memories and positives in my life to counterbalance the frightening feeling of being sucked towards the point of no return. But I was fighting a losing battle. My life sucked. And I couldn't take it anymore.

I collapsed on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. Curled in the foetal position, I sobbed until there were no more tears and exhaustion pushed my mind to oblivion.

It was cold on the ground but I didn't care. I had no idea how long I had been there when I felt a hand gently brushing the hair away from my face and rubbing my arm. I opened my swollen blood-shot eyes as best I could to see someone leaning over me, encouraging me to sit up. It was Jeanne- Ellen Burrows.

Her voice was gentle and caring and full of concern "Stephanie you have to get up. You'll get pneumonia if you stay on the ground."

I couldn't answer her. I just wanted her to go away. Wasn't she satisfied enough about my embarrassment at Rangeman? Was she here to gloat and rub it in my face? From somewhere deep inside me I found the strength to pull myself upright. I had had enough. Enough of embarrassing myself. Enough of people laughing at me. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Go away" that was all I could mutter as I turned, preparing to stagger towards the path that led to the pond.

"Stephanie. Please…" She implored. "No one knows I'm here. Please let me help you."

"Go away Jeanne. What do you care? Just leave me alone." I sniffed, wiping my nose with my forearm.

"Look. You can't stay here, and I'm guessing you don't want to be found which is why you haven't gone home. At least come back to my place so you can have a hot shower and get some rest. We can deal with anything else in the morning."

"Right. Because my humiliation tonight wouldn't be complete without you delivering me to Ranger and his girlfriend so he "_can explain"_…" I retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's not going to happen. I wouldn't do that to you." Her voice was quiet and she sounded strangely sincere.

"Yeah right." I snorted, indicating my disbelief. "You're just here out of your concern for me." OK so maybe I'm not completely broken if my sarcasm trigger is still working.

"You really don't know do you? After all this time I thought you knew. I thought that was why you kept your distance from me." She seemed genuinely surprised about something, but I didn't have the energy or interest to continue.

"Jeanne, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to know. I've just had the worst experience of my entire life. Leave me alone."

I snagged my messenger bag from the ground and moved unsteadily into the darkness towards the pond. Once I was out of sight of Jeanne-Ellen and sure I was alone, I flopped onto the bench at one of the picnic tables. Laying my head on the surface I thought of how everyone said it's not safe to be in the park at night. At present, if I was attacked, I couldn't be bothered to raise a single finger in self-defence.

In fact dark thoughts had been circling the edge of my consciousness for the last hour…. what would it feel like to simply walk into the pond until I was submerged? Would drowning amongst the cold slimy water weeds and fish take away my pain? Perhaps that would be too slow. A bullet to the head? No, too messy. Walk in front of a truck… no, not fair to the person driving the truck. They shouldn't have to be traumatised just because I no longer wanted to live this life. Besides, if I ended my life it would only give the burg gossip mongers further fuel for the fire.

Fuck them. Fuck Trenton. And fuck the whole damn burg.

There was only one option that I could seriously consider to end my misery and end this life.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short chapter ... my heart goes out to those who found some of the dark moments too painful and decided to stop reading. I often wonder if I should post warnings, state if it will be Babe, MM, HEA or other ... my muse is pondering this and would like to thank everyone who has left a review. I've tried to respond to everyone and my apologies if I have missed you.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Laying with my head on the picnic table, my mind was trying to make sense of what I needed to do next, before exhaustion claimed me again. As I was trying to form a coherent plan of action I sensed a figure sit across the table from me. A long suffering moan escaped my lips. It was Jeanne-Ellen again. Why the hell couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Go. Away." I groaned.

"No. Not unless you come with me."

We sat in silence for some minutes, waiting each other out. I think she eventually realised I was too emotionally drained to talk.

"Up at the swings, you doubted my intentions when I offered to help you. You thought I would turn you over to Ranger. I would never do that." She explained, gently, but matter-of-factly.

"Forgive my scepticism, but my level of trust in people is a tad low at the moment." _Like rock bottom_, _six feet under, dead and buried kind of low._

Jeanne-Ellen let out a soft, frustrated sigh. "Look, you're obviously hurting right now …" _no shit Sherlock_ "and I don't understand what's going on. But I want to help you. I gather that like me, and I think most of Rangeman, you didn't know about Ranger and Sophia, but it seems like there is more going on here than just shock at that discovery. Let me help you. ... Please."

She sounded calm and sincere, and my burg upbringing automatically made me feel guilty for my surly, sarcastic attitude, adding to the burden of grief and pain. Jeanne-Ellen was not responsible for tonights events and she didn't have to be here, offering a helping hand. My head was pounding and I tried to process her comments but could only think of one question.

"Why?"

"Because I like you." She paused for a moment, as though considering what to say next, and then continued ... "Hell, I'll spell it out, as I'm beginning to think you've been oblivious to it all this time ….I'm attracted to you, I always have been. But I know you're not gay, and so I will never approach you or ask you on a date. But I had always hoped that we could at least be friends. I thought you avoided me because you knew this and weren't comfortable with it."

What the F*#K…?! I didn't move, or sit up, or say a word…..but I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I noted the feel of the cold table top beneath my cheek, the cold night air blowing across the pond, the Trenton lights illuminating the skyline above the trees lining the park. Nope. I was definitely not dead or in an alternative universe. Maybe I misheard what she said. Maybe I'm hallucinating. That has to be it, hallucinations, the stress of the night's events has finally taken it's toll on my sanity.

Jeanne must have noticed a change in my body language…. "You heard me correctly. I'm gay. I've always liked you, but I'm here to help you, not hit on you."

Suddenly I had a million questions running through my brain….but it hurt too much to think let alone form words to ask for answers. Jeanne-Ellen broke the silence again.

"Stephanie you've had a rough night..." _you have no idea…_ "… and the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable. Please, let me help. I have a spare bedroom, you'll be safe, and you can rest and deal with whatever shit is happening in the morning."

I forced myself to consider my options. I could stay in the park all night….but that wouldn't solve anything. Or go home, or find another place to stay. I wasn't ready to be found by Ranger, Joe, or anyone else for that matter and I needed a safe place to be able to re-assess my wreck of a life and the vague plan that was forming in my mind. I sat up slowly and eyed Jeanne-Ellen as best I could in the darkness, trying to gauge the sincerity of her words. After several minutes I made a decision.

"You won't rat me out?" I croaked.

"Never..." … she replied, then added the clincher "The offer is sincere, and the choice is yours. What have you got to lose?"

Damn if she didn't have a point. What did I have to lose? And Jeanne-Ellen's place was probably the last place on earth that Ranger or Joe would look for me… if they even cared to try.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I don't have a Beta and so there a couple of points that appear to be confusing so I've gone back and done some editing. My apologies for any confusion. To clarify…

*Jeanne-Ellen is gay, Stephanie is not. This is not going to be a gay romance. Please be assured if it was I would warn readers and rate it M. In fact I would warn readers if there was any content that may offend the average person

*The first couple of chapters were dark but that was for backdrop purposes only…. there may be some more angst further along the line but no more thoughts of self-harm.

*Jeanne-Ellen did not know about Sophia until the incident at Rangeman.

I did not think I would have this chapter up for another 3-4 weeks, I did warn that this story may take a while but my muse has me chained to the laptop and my pleas to be released so I can actually do some work are going unheeded.

Thanks for reading…..

PS This will be a R/S HEA.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I had no idea how Jeanne-Ellen managed to find me, perhaps it wasn't hard. Perhaps no one else cared enough to try. But I was thankful that she did and thankful for her silence as we drove to her apartment. My mind was still numb when we arrived 20 minutes later.

Normally I would have been curious to see where Jeanne-Ellen lived and soaked up as many details as possible, but tonight I was detached and indifferent from exhaustion. I had always been a little jealous and intimidated of her, thinking that she and Ranger had been an item in the past. She was lean, beautiful, intelligent and deadly, his perfect counterpart, or so I thought. Everything I could never be.

Her apartment looked in many ways just as I would have imagined, clean sophisticated lines, neutral colours, and modern chic, but comfortable, furniture. The spare room she led me to was a little softer in colour and décor, in soothing shades of pale aqua, sand, and white, with co-ordinating linen on the double bed. She handed me a towel and some soft clean sweats, and showed me to the small but elegantly appointed bathroom in the hallway.

"There's extra toiletries and products under the counter, let me know if there's anything else you need. You also need to eat, even if it's just a little. It'll help. I'll go and fix us something while you shower." She scanned the room as though to checking to see everything was in order for me.

I stood there not knowing what to say. I was overwhelmed. This woman that I had always been jealous of was offering friendship and support when I had done nothing to deserve it. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of her words. As she went to close the door behind her I managed to rasp out some meagre and inadequate gratitude for her actions…

"Jeanne?... Thank you…." I couldn't look her in the eye as I felt completely pathetic and unworthy of her kindness.

"You're welcome." She replied softly. "Now shower, and meet me in the kitchen when you're done." And the door clicked softly closed.

It was an effort to bathe but I felt a little better by the time I had finished. Being warm, clean and dry certainly helped sooth my overtaxed nerves. Folding my clothes carefully, I took them into the spare room with my bag then went to meet Jeanne in the kitchen.

As I entered the living area she pointed to the small dining table, placing a grilled ham and cheese sandwich in front of me as I sat down, along with a mug of steaming tea.

"It's herbal tea. It'll help your body to relax and calm your mind. I can make you something else if you would prefer, but this is best" she explained.

I took a sip of the tea and released the breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

"Thank you" I sighed, as Jeanne took a seat opposite me with her own mug.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while she sipped her tea and watched me pick and nibble at the sandwich. I vaguely registered that it was delicious, but my mind was in no shape to truly appreciate the taste, …. a rarity for me and food. I soon realised that I was actually hungry, that I hadn't eaten since lunch and it was now after midnight.

I could feel her watchful gaze on me. "Want to tell me what happened?" Jeanne asked, offering me the opportunity to get things off my chest.

"Not really. But I suppose it will all come out sooner or later." I whispered, unable to meet her eyes. "Joe came home early, I went over to surprise him, and found him fucking Terri Gilman." My voice was flat and emotionless, and I couldn't be bothered to provide any more details.

My body felt like it wanted to cry, but it was too dehydrated to form any more tears.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. No one deserves to be cheated on." Jeanne seemed genuinely sympathetic.

"Hmmph…. Tell that to Joe and my mother. I'm sure they'd disagree." I muttered.

Jeanne-Ellen looked at me quizzically as though to say please continue and explain…. but I just waved my hand as though to brush it away. How do you explain to someone that your mother thought it was OK for your new husband to have some action on the side because you "obviously weren't catering to his needs"

I returned my attention to the sandwich and tea. Not really wanting to continue the conversation.

* * *

><p>Jeanne-Ellen's POV<p>

I'm so relieved I managed to find Stephanie. She probably came to Rangeman to see Ranger, hoping to talk to a friend, only to discover the "girlfriend" that no one except Lester seemed to know about. At the time I didn't see why this news would upset her so much, since she was supposed to be with the cop, now I know part of the answer but there were still pieces missing. I knew she and Ranger were close, hell I thought the man was an idiot for not claiming her himself, everyone knew they were in love with each other. I wonder what the hell happened there? They were still close friends, best friends, so you'd think he would tell her if he had a girlfriend. But he never told her about Sophia. Something wasn't adding up.

I didn't want to pry, and didn't want to upset her further, but there were too many misunderstandings and confusion to allow the situation to go unaddressed. I felt that Stephanie had pulled back from the brink of a dangerous emotional abyss, and I wanted her to avoid the edge again. The only way to resolve doubts, fears, and pain was to face them and purge them. She had to be able to see all the facts to be able to make rational decisions and move ahead, instead of letting pain and lies cloud her judgement.

"I'm only guessing here, but I gather you came to Rangeman looking for Ranger and a friend to talk to.." she simply nodded, being unable to speak. " But instead you met Sophia, of whom you knew nothing about." Again a nod of acknowledgement.

"I don't know what the deal is with the two of them, it was news to me too. I was called to Haywood for a conference call, there is a …. "_situation_" … that requires Rangeman's involvement, and they thought they may need my services." I was pretty sure Stephanie knew I did covert ops, amongst other things, but I couldn't divulge any further information.

I took a sip of tea before continuing, "Our meeting was interrupted by a call from the control room. Something urgent for Ranger's attention. He dispatched Les to deal with it, which in hindsight, "it" appears to have been Sophia arriving un-announced. I don't know who she is, what her relationship is with Ranger, or what she was doing at the building. I do know that there was chaos when you ran. Ranger and Sophia's relationship seemed to be a surprise to most of his men and Sophia was majorly jealous of Ranger calling you Babe, so perhaps he hasn't been honest with her either. I would ask him, but Ranger has always been extremely guarded about his private life"

"Don't I know it. I always thought you were the one for Ranger" she confessed.

"No. Ranger knows I'm gay. I don't advertise the fact, because in my line of work I often have to play part of a married couple. I know men are attracted to me…. and I often use that to my advantage. But Ranger and I have never been together."

"How did you find me?" she asked, and I wondered if she was still worried that Ranger would find her.

I took another sip of tea before answering. "Ranger tried to lock down the building to stop you leaving. When he realised he'd failed, they pulled up your trackers, but you were already gone. Cal was on monitors, so I told him I was going after you and to keep me informed of your trackers movements. Once I realised you were laying a false trail I put myself in your shoes to figure out where you would go. Knowing the taxi stopped at the night club I started from there and extended the search … eventually I found you at the park."

We were quiet for a moment while Stephanie processed this information.

"You were smart to turn your phone off. Ranger and his men are no doubt still searching for you." I commented.

She gave a derisive snort at that comment indicating her doubt.

"He's desperate to talk to you. He said _"it's not what you think"_. Maybe you should hear him out."

"There's no point. I've had enough of people's lies. I've made enough of a fool of myself."

This comment didn't make sense. "Why would you think you made a fool of yourself…?"

And that one question opened the doors to a whole world of pain and answers….

How Ranger _loved her in his own way_, but didn't do relationships, how he flirted and teased but pushed her back to Morelli when things got too serious. I also suspect that Stephanie had been intimate with Ranger at some stage, but she never confirmed it. And then there were the pressures and expectations of the narrow minded community of Chambersburg where Stephanie grew up, the community that her mother was so proudly a part of and desperate to receive the approval of. There was a lack of encouragement and support from her family throughout her life, and worst of all the arrogant pig-headed chauvinistic attitude of Detective Joe Anthony Morelli. She told me everything, from playing choo-choo at six years old, to him taking her virginity at 16 then writing poems on the men's rooms walls before leaving for the navy. More recent years saw him blatantly exploiting of her contacts and abilities to help solve crimes which he later took credit for. I couldn't believe that Ranger knew this, and he pushed her back to him! Convincing her that he was the man to offer her the life she wanted. What a moron, all because _"his life didn't lend itself to relationships". _

I was seething internally and it was a struggle to remain calm and in control. I wanted to go and find both men beat them senseless, not that they had any sense to begin with. And believe me when I say I have the ability to cause them pain.

Keeping my voice level, and subduing my desire for retribution I told Stephanie she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted and gave her a key to the apartment along with the code to the alarm system. It was time to shut this conversation down for the night. Stephanie was dead on her feet and nothing more could be achieved at this hour. At least I understood what had happened and was able to offer her support and a safe place to stay. My only concern was I had a meeting with one of the alphabet agencies tomorrow morning which I couldn't reschedule. I didn't think Stephanie should be alone just yet, but hopefully she would just sleep until I returned.

After declining my offer of more food, I collected the empty plate and mugs and took them to the sink, returning with a large glass of water and Advil for Stephanie. "Here, take this with you, you need to go to bed. Everything will look different in the morning. You can't make sound decisions when you're so exhausted and emotionally drained." I watched her stand, watching her body language for clues of her emotional condition before continuing.

"Unfortunately I have a meeting at 9 tomorrow morning that I can't cancel, but you're welcome to stay as long as you want, and I'll be back by lunch time. You've been through a lot tonight and were in a very dark place emotionally when I found you. So I need to know you're going to be OK while I'm gone. I need you to promise me you won't do anything rash." She had become eerily subdued so I felt the need to clarify the situation, "The meeting is with an alphabet agency, nothing to do with Ranger or Rangeman. Promise me you won't do anything rash or anything to harm yourself."

Her body relaxed a little and a sad smile came over her face, "Don't worry, I won't do that. Catholic guilt aside, I wouldn't give my mother or the burg the satisfaction of having more gossip or failures to fuss over."

I studied her closely and decided she was being honest. But I was still worried.

"Is there anything I can do to help you. Anything at all."

She drew in a slow laboured breath and seemed to be considering something, but shook her head to indicate no. "I'll phone Vinnie in the morning. Tell him I have to take some leave. There's no major skips that require my attention at the moment, just a couple of regulars that Lula can take care of."

"Well if he needs help, if something comes in that Lula can't handle, tell him to call me. I don't have any pressing commitments at the moment. And I'd be happy to help out for a week or two. Now go to bed. We can deal with anything else tomorrow." And I started to turn off the lights.

"You're right, tomorrow is a new day, and Jeanne … what-ever tomorrow brings, whatever happens, …. I just want to say thank you. I know it's totally inadequate. I don't deserve the kindness you've shown me tonight, but I really do appreciate everything you've done."

Her last comment left me feeling uneasy as we turned out the lights and headed to bed. Tomorrow I'll do my best to wrap up the meeting as quickly as possible so I could keep her company while she worked out what to do next. I was really hoping she would change her mind and hear what Ranger had to say.

What a mess.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

I couldn't believe the cluster fuck this evening had turned into. Sophia and I had just finished dinner at a quiet little restaurant close to her condo on Staten Island, and I was looking forward to a night of gratifying fucking when I received the call from Tank. General Robertson needed a small handpicked team on standby to take care of a quick job in Bolivia. Intel was still pending but uplift was expected within 36 hours.

I had no choice but to cut our evening short and return to Haywood. This is the nature of my life and job, most of which Sophia knew nothing about. She was not happy with the sudden change to our plans, and pouted and complained as I called her a taxi and paid the driver to take her home. What I hadn't anticipated was Sophia making further changes of her own, and instead of returning to her condo on Staten Island she had the taxi follow me all the way back to Trenton. I couldn't believe the guy managed to keep up with me in the Porsche.

Although I didn't show it, I was furious when the control room phoned me to advise that a woman by the name of Sophia Carmichael was at the entrance of the building, that she appeared to be in distress, and was demanding to see me. WTF?! We were in the middle of a conference call with the General and I didn't have time for this shit. I couldn't believe she followed me here, she knew my work was strictly off limits.

I could hear her over the phone putting on theatrics and starting to create a scene. I had to shut this down fast and Les was my only option for intervention. He couldn't go on the mission due to a rib injury, and he was the only member of Rangeman who knew I was currently hooked up with Sophia. He hated the fact that I was hiding her existence from Stephanie but he understood my need to have a physical companion. Hell we all needed that in our line of work but our damaged souls and the nature of our jobs also made us wary of entering committed relationships.

Locking myself into mercenary mode I dismissed all thoughts of Sophia and turned my concentration to the meeting at hand, lives were depending on my attention to detail and ability to plan and execute the mission without mishap.

After poring over the intel it was decided that only a two person team would be needed for the op. Jeanne-Ellen and I have done countless missions together over the years, she's an exceptional sniper and has other skills that would prove useful on this op, however it was decided that Ram should go instead. A woman would draw too much attention in the area we had to infiltrate. We were only expected to be gone a week, two at tops. Uplift had been brought forward and was now expected to be within 24 hours.

It took another hour to lock down details before I could turn my attention to Sophia and the potential fuck-up her presence might be causing. I guarded my private life carefully, always had, and consequently very few people knew of Sophia.

I had met her years ago, before I ever met Stephanie. Les had introduced us. He had dated a friend of hers a couple of times, and one night when the core team was unwinding in a bar after a mission, Sophia and her friend approached our group. Les made the introductions, and needless to say he took the opportunity to disappear and lose himself in her friend for the night. I ended up doing the same with Sophia.

We hooked up a number of times after that night, mainly just for sex. God knows I'm not a monk, and there are times when I need to feel a woman's arms and legs around me. She was a willing and adventurous bed partner and had a life in New York that was at odds to mine. We saw each other for a few weeks, until I got called away, and moved on with our respective lives. Over the next couple of years, we picked up again once or twice when we crossed paths and one or both of us had an itch to scratch. But there was never any commitment or emotional connection. She was never introduced into my life.

Our recent hook up happened only a few weeks ago. Babe's life seemed to be going well since I pushed her back to the cop six months ago and in a moment of weakness I arranged a weekend in New York where I knew I could pick up a woman or hook up with Sophia if she was still around. It was convenient that she lived on Staten Island, less chance of us running into anyone I knew, but somehow Les found out. I bought his silence by threatening to ship him to Somalia if he told anyone, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Les thought I would be better off just picking up some random woman from a bar. Even Tank, didn't know I'd hooked up with her again. I don't know why I kept it from him, all I know is I did. Actually, I was lying to myself, I knew exactly why I never told Tank, he didn't like Sophia, he thought she was brainless and a potential loose cannon, and of course now he would be proved right and I'm sure I'd hear about it. Tank would no doubt take me to task for allowing my dick to do the thinking. This was about to get ugly.

Knowing it was beyond time to do some damage control I stepped out of the office onto the control room floor. I knew that Tank, Jeanne-Ellen, and Ram were all curious about what could be so urgent that the control room felt the need to interrupt our meeting. I needed to shut this down and remove her from the premises. Sophia did not know I lived in the building, Stephanie had been the only woman ever to see my apartment and share my bed at Haywood and I had no intention of ever altering that. It was my sanctuary where I could fantasize about a life with my Babe that could never be.

I don't know what I was expecting when I stepped from the office but it certainly wasn't the scene that met my eyes. There is not a lot in this world than can shock me but the sight of Les at my Babe's side, holding her arm in support, stopped me in my tracks. She looked stricken, and to top it off Sophia was there with a vacuous smile on her face and hand outstretched introducing herself to Stephanie. For a moment my heart stopped and time froze. I only caught the tail end of Sophia's introduction as she turned to me in excitement.

"Baby, come and introduce us properly…"

Surely to God this was not happening. I now know the full effect of the saying caught like a deer in the headlights.

TBC

* * *

><p>I had trouble trying to get this chapter to work and so have split it in two. there will be more from Ranger in the next chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_"__Baby, come and introduce us properly…"_

_Surely to God this was not happening. I now know the full effect of the saying caught like a deer in the headlights._

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd been so careful to keep Stephanie from finding out about Sophia, because I didn't want her to think less of me or pull away from our friendship. And yet here they both were, in my building, two worlds colliding.

Les was at Babe's side, supporting her so she didn't collapse. Sophia seemed oblivious to everything, trying to introduce herself to Stephanie, and I knew I could expect the Spanish inquisition from Tank and Jeanne-Ellen with about the same amount of compassion and mercy. Ram had no idea what was going on, and thankfully the guys on night duty did not break protocol or remove their attention from the security monitors.

I was alarmed at Babe's appearance. There was no other way to describe her, … she looked a wreck. She had obviously been crying and was pale and drawn, and unsteady on her feet. Was her condition a result of meeting Sophia, or something else? It couldn't be Sophia surely? They were only just being introduced as we stepped out of the office. Stephanie being hurt or in pain was something that never failed to derail me and all other matters ceased to exist as my thoughts and actions turned towards easing my Babe's distress.

"Babe? Are you OK? It's not what you think, I can explain…." and I took a step forward, reaching for her.

I could see the instant the damage was done, the exact moment of realization and comprehension reflected in Stephanie's eyes. _Shit!_

She pulled away from Les, and before anyone could react she had made it halfway to the stairwell. I yelled for the control room to lock down the building. She wouldn't get far. They would lock the garage gates and front doors so I could intercept her and hopefully get her to listen to me.

Sophia started to complain loudly and indignantly, demanding to know why I called Stephanie Babe. Les was cursing a blue streak and Tank and Ram looked confused. Jeanne-Ellen hid it well but I caught the murderess flash in her eyes before she locked her emotions down. I knew she had always liked Steph, and would like to have been friends, but Steph was always a little intimidated by Jeanne-Ellen. Jeanne had argued with me on several occasions, trying to convince me to open up and give Babe a chance, and even went so far as accusing me of leading Steph on, warning me that my actions would eventually hurt her. But she should know better than anyone that our lives and jobs don't lend themselves to relationships. _Fuck. I felt sick as the memory of her accusations returned in full force. _

I ignored Sophia and was heading to the stairwell when one of the building alarms went off.

"Sir, the emergency exit on level four has been breached. Someone is exiting the building on the fire escape." One of the new hires was on monitors for the evening along with Cal.

Fuck. Stephanie was one step ahead of me. She knew I would try to head her off in the garage so she had taken another way out.

I turned back to the control room. "Pull up her trackers…..find her." Cal knew exactly what to do.

Tank and Ram were standing to the side taking everything in. Sophia was demanding to know what was going on, the pitch of her voice getting on my nerves. Les was trying to calm her down which only seemed to rile her more.

I noticed Jeanne-Ellen move over to Cal, murmuring something in his ear. Cal simply nodded his head in acknowledgment. She turned and approached me with a pointed look, "You don't have time for this…" she hissed. _Didn't I know it. The clock was counting down for the mission and I had to get this sorted, fast._ "….fix it."

And with that Jeanne-Ellen departed.

"Ric what is going on….?" Sophia whined, acting as though she had a right to be aggrieved.

I levelled her with a glare, struggling to keep my temper under control. "You have no right to be here." I growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her into my office then closing the door.

"I have every right. I'm you're girlfriend." She retorted in a petulant voice. I almost expected her to stamp her foot.

"No Sophia. You're not." My voice was calm and deadly and anyone with any brains would know not to cross me. Apparently Sophia was not one of those people…. and the sad thing was, I had always known that and was now going to pay the price for my folly.

"Of course I am," she pouted, "what do you call the few weeks …. ?" _A casual fuck, I thought….but edited my response._

"Convenient" was my callous yet truthful reply.

Sophia huffed and pouted some more, before trying a different tactic and starting to yell.

"Rubbish, we've been together on and off for years. You know you want me. You always come back to me. Why do you keep me at arms length? I followed you so we could finish our evening, to remind you how good we are together and show you how much I care. " She stepped closer to me and changed tactics, attempting to put her arms around me, but I grabbed her hands and pushed them away.

"No you came here to try and force yourself into an area of my life that has no place for you." I growled, unable to contain my anger and frustration any longer.

"Ric you need to stop shutting me out, stop this back and forth." She pleaded, "you need to let me in …. completely."

I mentally pinched the bridge of my nose. This was insane. Sophia had obviously started reading far more into our trysts than I could ever imagine. I had told her about Stephanie so she'd realise that there was someone else who held my heart… to reinforce my unavailability for any commitment. So much for that strategy.

Sophia seemed to develop some sort of misguided ESP.

"You told me about Stephanie, about all her mishaps and disasters, and how you could never be with someone like that. It was obvious you needed a woman like me, and appreciated what we have together."

"No, you misunderstood. I was confessing my admiration of her, her resilience and tenacity." _And the fact that despite all these things and how beautiful, loving, and unique she is…that I could not have a relationship with her. _

"Then why were you never with her. You keep coming back to me. You always have." _But I __was__ with her…..for one glorious night._

Now Sophia was trying the guilt angle, and starting the tears.

"And I always leave. You know that. But after tonight we will never be seeing each other again. You knew the deal. You crossed the line. Now get out. Les will take you home." I opened the office door and beckoned to Les.

"Take her home. We have nothing further to discuss and she is not to return to Haywood….ever. Ensure she gets there safely and understands the implications if she does not comply." My voice left no room for argument or alternatives. My orders would be obeyed, and if Sophia tried to manipulate the situation again, she would find herself in very unpleasant circumstances. I would never physically hurt her, but I would not tolerate her compromising my life and my choices.

This may have sounded harsh to people who led normal lives, but ours were anything but normal. They were dangerous, uncertain, and mine in particular didn't lend itself to any committed relationship. Stephanie was the only person who ever tempted me to change my mind. God knows I wanted her, and wanted to offer her the world, but it wouldn't be fair since there was a higher than average probability that one day I would return home in a body bag. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be loved, cherished, and have a partner who was there for her. As it stood now, she probably thought I'd lied and was in a relationship with Sophia. I wasn't sure what had happened to Babe tonight, or if she would talk to me again. I just hoped I could find her before I departed for this mission and have the chance to explain and salvage her trust.

"Ram, get some rest be ready for the call. Tank, with me." I ordered, and we took off for the garage.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

I'd been expecting to get thoroughly chewed out by Tank, but instead I was met with stony silence and simmering anger. And I knew there was worse to come. At the moment we had a common goal, and that was to find my Babe. We were in the SUV driving through the streets of Trenton with Cal on the com unit guiding us on her trackers movements. They were moving fast, it looked like she had been picked up in a car. I had tried to phone her but she disconnected and turned the phone completely off, effectively disabling the GPS. That left two other trackers in her purse.

Within minutes Cal reported that the two remaining trackers were separating… one had stopped, the other was still moving. We pursued the stationary one first, turned out it was a night club. I wondered if she might have thrown the tracker out the window as a decoy. Making a decision we decided to follow the one on the move, it was heading towards her apartment so perhaps she was going home. I could only hope. After 10 minutes and several changes in direction it became apparent that she wasn't. We eventually caught up with the tracker, only to find she had hidden it inside the taxi. _Fuck._

We proceeded to her apartment on the slim hope that she would be heading there. Her lights were off but that didn't mean she hadn't made it home. While Tank waited in the Truck I silently took the stairs two at a time, and picked the locks to her apartment. Stepping into the entrance I was surprised to find Joe Morelli sitting in the dark on her lounge. I didn't think he was due back until tomorrow.

To say he was surprised to see me was an understatement. We had an uncomfortable stand-off for a couple of minutes, sizing each other up. He looked like shit, maybe he just got home from his undercover assignment, or perhaps they had another fight. Maybe that was why she looked so upset, and meeting Sophia was probably the icing on her cake for the night. _Fuck._

"What are you doing here?" Morelli asked, strangely nervous. I thought that was an odd question. A better one would be why are you breaking into my girlfriend's apartment. Something was off.

"Looking for Steph." I replied flatly, eyeing him carefully, curious as to why he was trying to hide his agitation.

"Why?"

I decided not to answer him, something was off and I wanted to work it to my advantage. Perhaps if I applied the right sort of pressure he could lead me to Babe, or at least convince her to call me…. _yeah and pigs fly_. He would love nothing more to drive a wedge into our friendship, not that I hadn't probably done a good enough job of that myself.

I gave Morelli a cold hard stare, if he knew where she was I wanted to know. "Where is she?"

He was starting to sweat bullets, something was wrong. He was obviously responsible for some part of her distress tonight.

"I don't know. We had a …. difference of opinion. I came over to apologise to her." Why did that sound like a confession? Must be some hell of a difference of opinion if the cop is going to apologise. I decided I had caused enough grief in Babe's life for one night and thought it best if I left her to deal with her problem with Morelli first. They often fought, it was nothing new, and they always made up.

"Tell her I called. I'll be away for a few days and unable to be contacted. Tank could do with some help with clients while I'm gone." Hopefully if I could keep her in contact with Rangeman and the men, I would be able to smooth things over when I returned. I would rather do it myself tonight, but the chances of that happening were not looking good.

Leaving without a backwards glance, I left Morelli sitting in the dark and returned to the truck.

"No joy?" Asked Tank.

"No but the cop was there. Looks like they had another fight." I swear I could hear Tank's eyes roll. My Babe is rubbing off way too much on my men. "They'll work it out. In the meantime, keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

"Will do. But you realise we're not done right?" Tank's voice was hard and I gave a brief nod, acknowledging that he was referring to me having to answer for my actions. "You have a mission to concentrate on. Keep your head down. This will have to wait 'til you return." I gave another nod of acknowledgement, and thanks. Tank still had my back. He knew I needed a clear head for this mission. Getting dead was not going to help anyone.

"Where do you think she'd go tonight?" he asked, no doubt thinking of leads to try first thing in the morning.

"I have no idea. But she always returns home to look after the rat. She would never let anything happen to him." My gut was not happy with this answer, it still felt as though something was off, but I was at a loss to do any more than wait until she resurfaced. I was torn at not being able to continue my search, but Uncle Sam would be calling soon, and I had no choice but to be ready.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Whew! I had no intentions of being up to this stage of the story by now, but the more reviews that appear the more my muse pushes me to get the story out there. And I wanted to get this section wrapped up. Thanks for reading. Next chapter may take me a couple of days to post.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has left a review. You rock!

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I woke around 8am feeling like a truck had run over me. Normally I wouldn't bother trying to surface at this hour, especially considering the previous night's events, but I had come to some decisions between my fitful bouts of sleep and had to get moving. I made my way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready to leave. I was incredibly grateful to Jeanne-Ellen for everything she did for me last night, but I had to do this and it had to be this morning. I promised her I wasn't going to do anything rash or stupid, so I found some paper in the kitchen and wrote her a brief note. It would have to suffice. I was going to do this, I _had_ to do this, and I didn't want to speak to anyone for fear they may talk me out of it.

Even after showering I knew I looked a wreck but quite honestly, I didn't give a damn. I had come to the conclusion during the night that my only option was to leave Trenton. I was sick and tired of battling the small and narrow minded opinions of the Burg and I couldn't face Joe, Ranger or any of the merry men after the humiliation of last night. I was weary and I wanted out of this life. I wanted to sever all connections. Hell I didn't even want to say goodbye to Connie or Lula, they would only want to interrogate me so they could feed the gossip mill and spice up their own small and petty lives.

There were only 4 people I wanted to contact, Mary-Lou, Grandma, Dillon, and Vinnie. I know you're surprised at the last one, but Vinnie gave me a job and a chance when I was down on my luck and I owed it to him to not leave him stranded.

I had mentally listed everything I needed to do and if it all went to plan I would be out of Trenton and everyone's reach within the next couple of hours. Locking up Jeanne-Ellen's apartment behind me, I caught the hop-n-ride bus service and made it to the bank before it opened its doors.

As I was waiting for the bank to open I turned on my phone so I could make one critical call. The phone immediately notified me loudly of multiple missed calls. Mainly from Joe, Ranger, a couple from the Rangeman Control Room, and there were even three from my mother… already. Joe probably wasted no time in contacting her this morning to try and do some damage control. I chose to ignore them all. I had a plan and I was going to stick to it.

I placed a call to Dillon, my apartment block super, to explain I had finally decided to end my lease, all the while grimacing at the irony of it all. The lease was due to expire in a couple of months and I had been delaying making a decision as Joe and I had talked about moving in together. I didn't give Dillon details other than I would not be returning to the apartment and he could clean it out and give everything to good will. This of course alarmed him.

"Steph, what's going on? I don't want to pry but is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" Dillon was a really quiet reclusive guy but he was so sweet. He never judged me or complained about my mishaps in the building over the years. His concern touched me and it was all I could do to not burst into tears again.

"There is one thing you could do." I managed to squeak out, voice breaking. "Could you look after Rex until I get someone to come and collect him? There's hamster nuggets and bedding in the kitchen cupboard. I'll see if Mary-Lou will take him." Finding a home for Rex was my main priority on my list of things to do.

Dillon's reply was a life saver. "Well, if you like, I mean ….. if you don't mind, I'd be happy to have him come live with me. I've always liked the little guy and I think we would make great roomies."

I was silent for a few moments while I got all choked up and struggled to get myself under control.

"Steph, you still there?"

"Yeah Dillon. Thanks" I managed to reply with minimal sniffling. It was such a relief to know my furry little flat mate would be well taken care of. "I'll leave a cheque at the bank for you. It will cover the rent til the end of the lease. I won't be coming back for anything so you can do whatever you would like with my stuff. I have to go Dillon. Thanks for everything, take care."

"You too Steph, you too," replied Dillon softly. And with those parting words we disconnected. I knew that by turning on the phone to make the call I may have alerted Rangeman to my whereabouts, so I shut it off again and turned my attention to the rest of my plan.

The bank was just opening its doors and thankfully there weren't any other customers waiting. But of course Stella Markowitz had to be the teller on duty when I approached the counter. Stella had grown up in true Burg fashion and was well versed and trained in spreading gossip. I gave myself 20 seconds for her to phone my mother or Joe once I had left. I looked like something the cat dragged in and she would no doubt want to be pump them for information. Maybe it would work to my advantage? Maybe it would keep them all tied up in gossip while I carried out the rest of my plan? I only need 60 minutes after all. That was the time line I had set myself to get everything done.

I had a cheque made out to Dillon for the rent, paid off all my credit and charge cards, and withdrew the remainder of my savings. This gave me a little over $2,800 in cash.

Leaving the bank I headed to my next destination, a 7 Eleven Store where I purchased a litre of water, a box of protein bars, and an open 7 day Greyhound bus pass. Everything including the bus pass was paid for in cash so I didn't even have to show ID. From there I continued on foot for the next two blocks to the nearest shopping centre where I knew there was an internet café and a Walmart.

Passing through the food court in the shopping centre I picked up an abandoned newspaper and takeaway coffee cup as I made my way to the internet café. I paid for an hour and typed up emails for Mary-Lou and Vinnie and set them to send just before my hour was up.

The email to Mary-Lou was hardest to write. I told her how much her friendship meant to me and that I was OK and would phone her when I could. I also asked her to advise the Chief of Police that I was not missing, that I had contacted her and left Trenton of my own free will. This would prevent Joe or anyone trying to list me as a missing person and track me down, … if they were inclined to try.

For Vinnie I sent an email advising that I was resigning, effective immediately, and thanked him for giving me a job when I needed one, _even if I did blackmail him into it_. I told him that Jeanne-Ellen had offered to help with any difficult captures for the next week. Hopefully she would still be willing to do it after she found out I'd left.

Turning off the screen I left the newspaper and cup in front of the computer, as though someone would be returning to the terminal. As I left the café I told the manager I was going to the bathroom and would be back, but instead headed for Walmart.

It didn't take me long to find everything I needed. Most items I managed to find on sale in their clearance section. If I was going to do this I had to budget and conserve my funds, I managed to purchase everything for less than $150 and paid cash so there would be no traceable record of my purchases.

From Walmart I made my way over to the Target store and the ladies fitting rooms. Locking myself in one of the cubicles I began to pull the labels from all of the new items and arrange them. I stowed the travel pack of toiletries in the non-descript day pack, along with a micro-fibre travel towel and compact camping blanket. Even after I had stuffed in a pair of soft yoga pants, 2 T shirts, 2 pairs of spare panties, sports bra and socks, there was still plenty of room for the water bottle and protein bars. I transferred the bulk of my money to a body wallet that I would wear around my waist, and placed a small amount of cash in a purse with my driver's licence. The purse and new burn phone would both fit in the pockets of my jeans. Labels and receipts for all the items were placed back in the plastic carry bag for disposal at some random location later on.

I started to strip off all my clothes, dropping them all in a pile on the floor, then redressed in new underwear, T shirt and unisex jeans. Not the most attractive of outfits, especially with the black canvas sneakers and flannel shirt, but it was bargain priced and it served the purpose. The small scissors from the cheap little manicure set did the job they were purchased for and then last but not least I turned my on my phone again, took a quick photo, and set it as the screen saver. Making sure I had everything I needed in the day pack, I listened to be sure I was alone in the dressing room, then crawled under the partition in to the next cubicle.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, this was it, I was doing this and consequences be damned. Life here was unbearable and I was about to walk away. My final action was to pull on the simple black tube bandana to keep my unruly curls hidden and under control, and put on the cheap sunglasses … I know, wearing sunglasses inside is dumb, but hiding behind them gave me courage, making me feel invisible to the world.

I opened the dressing room door and walked away, out of the store, out of Trenton, and out of my miserable life.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note. Obviously I'm taking creative licence with some details in the story but I try to keep it as accurate as possible. Apparently in the US you can buy Greyhound bus passes from certain7 Eleven stores and other stores which act as agencies for the bus company. Gotta love Google.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and please pretty please leave a review, love it? hate it? can't understand it? speliing mistakes? _yes I've deliberately left that one in...just happened...seemed appropriate... _The next couple of chapters will refer to events in some of the books, but no spoilers for anything after about book 15? And I'm sure you all know why.

Thanks again for reading :-)

* * *

><p>Lester's POV<p>

"What do you mean she's gone?" Tanks voice boomed, piercing me a glare that would make most people piss their pants. We were sitting in his office reporting on our search for Stephanie.

"_Desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Por ahora."_ Vanished without trace. For now. Explained Hector.

I could see the frustration in Tank and the pen in his hand snapped. He threw it in the bin with such force it probably lodged in the base.

"Talk to me." He ordered, as he placed his elbows on the desk and rubbed his massive hands over his bald head in frustration.

And I began to recount the day's events.

...

_Previously that morning …_

We started the morning in Tank's office, catching up on the nights events. I couldn't believe what happened. Steph is one of my best friends and I felt guilty about the events of last night. Of all the nights for Sophia had to try and force her way into Ranger's life it had to be last night when Steph came here all upset over something. We don't know what the issue was yet but Tank thought it had something to do with the cop. Maybe another argument.

Why the hell Ranger pushed Beautiful back to the cop instead of stepping up is a mystery to everyone. We can all see that they were in love with each other. But he seemed to think their lives were too different to be able to make it work. Beautiful was largely a prisoner of Burg expectations and upbringing, despite her attempts to break away from it, and Ranger thought he was too damaged and beyond redemption for a committed relationship. Strangely I could sort of understand him, most of us at Rangeman found it difficult to have a relationship. We had seen and done things that would send most normal person running away screaming in fear. We didn't want the darkness of our lives to intrude on others.

And Sophia, last night I had to listen to her sob and complain all the way from Trenton to fucking Staten Island. She never said one thing that would indicate that Ranger may have given her the wrong impression about their relationship. If anything it was the opposite, everything she told me, which was way too much for my liking, indicated that sex was the only attraction. Occasionally they may go to dinner. But there was no mention of other outings or dates, or relaxed moments enjoying each other's company. Apparently she had tried to introduce him to some of her friends and family but he had manage to avoid it. It became obvious that Sophia knew absolutely nothing about Ranger but his name, his eating habits … _kind of hard not to work that one out_, and that he did government work. She didn't know how old he was, his birthday, what family he had, or even his favourite colour… _another no brainer_. She knew he was good looking, good in bed, had expensive tastes, and she believed they could have a good life together. Enough said.

Ranger and Ram had been collected by Uncle Sam from the roof top of Haywood in the dim pre-dawn hours this morning. Stephanie was still missing and Ranger's final instructions were simple – find her. And so that was what we would do.

Since Bobby, my usual partner was also away with Uncle Sam, updating his medic credentials, Tank paired me with Hector to track down Beautiful. We headed out, starting the search at her apartment. There were no signs that she had returned there at all, so we swung by the bonds office to see if Connie or Lula had seen her. We didn't want to give away any information about the previous night's events but it appeared that something was already amiss.

As soon as we walked through the door Lula pounced on us.

"We'll if isn't the men in black. What-chu all doing here at this hour? Seems everyone is out early this morning."

"What are you talking about Lula?" I asked, trying for casual nonchalance.

"Well Rangeman normally doesn't collect files til later in the morning, and Super-cop has already been here looking for Steph. Seemed kind of pissed if yo ask me. Apparently white girl isn't answering her phone."

I waved her off feigning disinterest, "she's probably asleep or in the shower."

"Un hunh. He already checked her apartment and she wasn't there." Responded Lula, and I could feel her eyes on me, studying me closely.

"Well, I'm sure she's around somewhere and he'll find her." My response didn't sound genuine even to my own ears and we made a hasty exit before the inquisition could continue.

Stepping back onto the street, we walked to the SUV and gave Tank a quick call to let him know the cop was also looking for Stephanie. As we climbed into the vehicle, Hectors phone pinged. He looked at it and quickly swiped his way through several screens. "Estephania has turned her phone back on. My computer picked up the GPS signal."

Our relief at having a lead was short lived. The phone was switched off again in less than a minute. Hec swore. I knew that it would not have been enough time to pinpoint her location. Sitting in the car he pulled a tablet out of his bag and started accessing programs with a speed that seemed to defy physical capabilities. I sat in silence, letting him do his thing. Within minutes he was frowning as he advised she had called Dillon Ruddock, her building super.

We tried to phone Dillon but the call went to voice mail. So we pulled out into morning traffic and headed back to Beautiful's apartment building to pay him a visit. When he answered the door he didn't seem surprised to see us. He had seen enough of Rangeman in the building to know who we were so introductions were brief and I got straight to the point.

"You received a call from Stephanie this morning. We need to find her. Do you know where she is?"

"Is she in some kind of trouble asked Dillon," looking worried for his friend.

"Not trouble. But she needs a friend. Do you know where she is?" I persisted.

I could see Dillon war with his conscience, he didn't want to betray Steph if she had told him things in confidence, so I pushed a little harder, "Dillon, she had a bad night. She's upset. We need to find her. You know no one from Rangeman would ever hurt her."

He thought for a moment and nodded… apparently deciding my statement was accurate.

"She called this morning. Made arrangements to pay her rent." _OK so this was maybe a little skewed in priorities_ ….. "She's paying out her lease. Said she was leaving and to get rid of everything in her apartment." _Oh crap, this was so not good. She was going to run_.

"She sounded really upset," Dillon continued, "Rex is coming to live with me."

Now the call made sense. She wouldn't run without making sure the rat was OK.

"Where was she?" I didn't meant to sound short but we were obviously going to have to move fast if we were to find her.

"She didn't say, but she's leaving a cheque at the bank for me."

"Which one?" I demanded.

"Bank of America, down town."

_Shit, shit, shit_. We had to get to her before she got far. The bank opened 10 minutes ago. I gave Dillon my card and asked him to call me if he heard from her again.

We piled into the SUV again and sped towards the bank. I could see Hec on his tablet again out of the corner of my eye. He let out a string of impressive Spanish swear words.

"She run. Pay off credit cards, withdraw all cash."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ I don't know how Hec can access this sort of information so fast but I sure as hell was pleased he could.

We pulled into the banks parking lot and had barely stepped out of the SUV when the cop pulled into the car park as well. What the fuck was he doing here. We eyed each other warily as we approached the bank.

"Morelli" I acknowledged.

"Santos." He nodded back, keeping his distance as though I might lunge at him. He was obviously guilty as hell of something, but what? And it was obvious that his presence was no coincidence. He was here looking for Stephanie as well, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she" I demanded, with a scowl.

"Fuck you Santos," was the terse reply. I had always had a strained relationship with the cop, hell most of Rangeman did, because of the way he treated Stephanie over the years. _Fuck it Ranger, why the hell didn't you just man up. _

"You're not my type, but Hec may oblige." I retorted, and watched as he paled under Hector's glare. Never mess with an ex-gangbanger, especially one with Hector's deadly reputation.

I resisted the urge to grab Morelli and pound him into the ground. I didn't have time to get arrested. "Where is she? What have you done? She was upset last night." I growled.

"Our relationship is none of your business" Morelli spat back.

"It is when it upsets a friend of mine" I threatened, taking a step closer.

"Back the fuck off Santos! If you and Ranger, and all his fucking goons would stay out of our lives we'd be a happily married family by now. I need to talk to Stephanie and it's none of your goddamn business." Morelli was fuming and considering what had gone down in Rangeman I didn't think I should press matters further. Who knows, maybe he has a point, but we would continue to search for her.

The visit to the bank didn't reveal any more than we already knew. Bomber had made arrangements to pay her rent, pay off her credit cards, and withdrew all of her savings, explaining it was needed for a major purchase. Other than advising that she looked like she had a rough night, Stella Markowitz had no further information. You could see that was relishing this unexpected visit and she tried, not so subtly, to obtain further juicy details for the gossip mill.

Bomber couldn't have gone far so we continued our search while Hec phoned Rangeman to set up alerts for all her accounts, phone, and email. I noticed the cop tailing us since we left the bank and knew that sooner or later I would find out exactly what he did to cause all this. Yes Ranger had a role in it as well but the cop was obviously the initial catalyst. I had no doubt at all he was the reason for Steph coming to Rangeman in the state she was in last night.

I needed to make sure we got to Beautiful before he did. I needed to find out what went down and repair the damage caused at Rangeman last night. I didn't care what happened between Beautiful and the cop, she was too good for him anyway, but we needed her in our lives at Rangeman and we wouldn't let go her without a fight, no badly how much we fucked up.

She had only left the bank 15 minutes ago and I felt like we were closing in. The sound of Hec's phone broke the silence and he had a rapid fire conversation in Spanish with whoever was on the other end. The shopping centre – he said pointing up ahead, she just accessed her email from an internet café. I stepped on the gas and made my way to the entrance nearest the food hall where the café was located.

As we walked through the centre you could see people move out of our way, glancing at us sideways. Dressed in black cargoes and combat boots, and with a clear objective in mind, we were not to be tangled with. We searched the faces of the few early morning customers trying to locate Stephanie but to no avail.

The manager of the internet café was intimidated by our appearance and reluctant to talk to us. He seemed to think we may want to do Stephanie some harm, but with some fast talking and a cash incentive he eventually informed us that she had gone to the bathroom and would be back shortly. Thanking him for his assistance we left the café and entered a shop opposite where we could watch for Stephanie undetected. After 10 minutes with no sign of Bomber we could sense something was up, we didn't even speak, Hec and I simply looked at each other and left the store, returning to the internet café. The manager started to protest as Hec went to her terminal and accessed the computer.

"Hey buddy you can't do that, the lady has paid for an hour, she said she'd be back." Hec ignored him and I gave him a glare guaranteed to shut him up. Another string of Spanish curse words erupted from Hec. He shifted his focus from the computer to the newspaper and coffee cup, removing the lid from the cup he sniffed at the contents before putting it down and walking out of the café scanning the shops and patrons. I followed him out as he explained his findings.

"Two emails are set to send before her time expires, one to Vinnie, one to Mary-Lou. I sent a copy to my computer. She is not returning. The coffee and paper were a decoy, she does not drink coffee with hazelnut syrup."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. I was starting to get nervous. Beautiful had obviously thought this whole thing out and was one step ahead of us all the way. At the moment we had no choice but to scour the shopping centre. I could feel the cop somewhere nearby but I couldn't lay eyes on him. Although the shopping centre wasn't large there was too much area for just the two of us to cover if we didn't want beautiful to slip away. I phoned Tank and asked for reinforcements. Especially someone to watch the outside of the centre in case she left. It was getting close to 10am and the shopping centre was getting busier. _Fuck._ This was only going to become more and more difficult. We had been so close to her for the last hour, from her phone call to Dillon, picking up her trail at the bank, then at the internet café. I could feel her. I knew we were close but at the same time my gut was telling me we were about to lose her completely.

Hec's phoned rang again. The control room had picked up the GPS signal of her phone again and were narrowing down the location, all they could tell us at present was that it was at the other end of the centre near Target. We quickened our pace and kept scanning faces as Hec stayed on the phone issuing instructions and receiving updates. She was in Target. The systems we used could narrow the phone to within fifty feet. That led us to the ladies clothing section of the store. We looked for any sign of her head of unruly curls but to no avail. In an act of desperation I pulled out my phone and dialled her number, I could faintly hear the ring tone she had set for me coming from the change rooms. A feeling of relief swept through Hec and myself as we locked eyes and headed over to investigate. There was no one on attendance at the fitting rooms but our presence had caught the eye of the floor manager who came over to intervene.

"Excuse me gentlemen can I help you?" He was trying hard not to show how nervous he was at our appearance and I would have felt sorry for the guy if I wasn't so anxious to locate Beautiful.

"I'm looking for a friend. She phoned me in distress and I can hear her phone ringing in the change rooms." I replied, moving closer to the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there. You'll have to wait until she comes out." I gave the man a glare indicating that his response was unacceptable and would be ignored. To his credit he did not piss his pants even though he looked like he may.

"Go in and check for other occupants, or tell them to evacuate. I don't care what you do. But we will be going in." I ordered. Realising that he had no choice and calling security or the police would take time, he complied with my instructions. Hec and I were in the change rooms within seconds. They were all empty except for one, which was locked. I called out for Steph but there was no answer. I rang her phone again and it sounded from inside the cubicle. Not wasting any more time I stepped aside and Hec made quick work of the lock.

I knew as soon as the door opened that we were too late. She was gone. On the floor was a pile of clothes, including underwear and shoes. Her bag was lying on top and when I picked it up her phone fell out. As I picked it up the touch screen activated and the screen came to life showing a photo of Beautiful's hand, flipping the bird.

_Shit. Tank is going to be royally pissed. _

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews! This is only a short chapter, sort of a filler. May answer a couple of questions.

* * *

><p><em>"Talk to me." Tank ordered, as he placed his elbows on the desk and rubbed his massive hands over his bald head in frustration.<em>

* * *

><p>Lester's POV<p>

We were sitting in Tank's office deciding on the next course of action. Stephanie had managed to avoid all of us and vanish into thin air. The only lead we had at the moment was Jeanne-Ellen Burrows, and she wasn't answering her cell.

Jeanne was here at Rangeman last night when the shit hit the fan, and she has obviously spoken to Stephanie since then if she agreed to help Vinnie with the more difficult skips for a week or so. This was all a bit bizarre as Jeanne-Ellen and Steph had always kept their distance.

The cop was also hiding something but short of beating it out of him we would have to be patient and make some enquiries or wait until he slipped up.

"I know it sucks, but you have to admire her style" I told Tank. "She stripped and left everything in a locked change room in Target. Clothes, shoes, underwear, hell even her jewellery, wallet and bag. She wasn't taking any chances. She doesn't appear to have kept anything except her driver's licence. And in case we didn't get the message, she cut up her credit cards, Bond Enforcement Agent ID, and all other cards, and left them in her bag along with a photo on her phone."

I slid the phone across to Tank and he swiped the screen – revealing the image of Steph's hand flipping the bird.

"She also cut up one of Ranger's Business cards, and one of the cops …. like a 'fuck you' to both of them. I can understand the message regarding Ranger but we're still in the dark about what went down with the cop."

I paused for a moment as we all digested that thought before continuing.

"She obviously didn't walk out of that change room naked, so we assume she bought new clothes. But she must have paid cash. There are no credit card transactions we can trace, and no one at Target remembers her purchasing anything there. We're still checking security footage but we're not hopeful. We have no idea what she bought, or what she is wearing. She has approx. $2,800 in cash on her. Hec has alerts set up at all transit stations and airports, but if she pays cash for a bus or train ticket it will make tracing her movements nearly impossible. And let's face it, with everything else she's done, that is exactly what she will do. She's making sure we can't find her, she even asked Mary-Lou to contact the police to advise she left of her own free will so they can't report her as a missing person. She's gone."

Crap, the more I thought about it the more depressed I was getting. This was not good. We were considering our options when there was a knock on the door, at Tank's instruction to enter the door swung open revealing Jeanne-Ellen Burrows.

Hec stood to leave, no doubt deciding that his time would be better spent reviewing security footage and trying to find any electronic footprints that Stephanie may have left. He nodded to Jeanne-Ellen in passing, closing the door as he left. Jeanne-Ellen didn't speak, she simply made herself comfortable in the vacated seat in front of Tank's desk.

"_You know!_ " Tank asked Jeanne-Ellen with a pointed look, though it was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded in response and withdrew a note from one of her pockets, passing it to Tank, who read it and slammed his hand on the desk before passing it over to me.

_Dear Jeanne-Ellen,_

_Saying thank you for everything you did for me last night seems totally inadequate, but please know that I will forever be grateful. So thank-you, and please forgive me for what I am about to do. _

_I am leaving Trenton, for good. I will keep my promise, I won't do anything rash or anything to hurt myself, but I have to get away from here. My life here is broken beyond repair._

_I'm sorry I didn't take the time to get to know you better, you're a good person. Take care._

_Stephanie. X._

"Damn it Jeanne. You knew we were looking for her. Why didn't you tell us she was with you? Why didn't you tell us she was going to do this? You know Ranger is going to be pissed beyond belief." Tank was trying his best to keep his anger in check.

Jeanne-Ellen simply eyed Tank coolly and composed herself before speaking, "First of all, I didn't know she was leaving, I only found this note in the last half hour. Secondly, last night she felt betrayed and needed someone she could trust. When I found her I managed to convince her to let me help her, but only because I promised I wouldn't rat her out. And thirdly, I couldn't give a fuck what Ranger thinks. This whole mess is his making."

The room was quiet as we reflected upon Jeanne-Ellen's words. She was essentially right and we all knew it. If Ranger had not pushed Stephanie back to the cop, none of this would have happened. If he hadn't hidden Sophia from Stephanie she might have stayed and talked instead of running. But this still didn't explain why she came to Rangeman upset. Hopefully Jeanne-Ellen had the answers.

"What was Bomber upset about last night when she came to Rangeman." I asked.

Jeanne looked at me as though weighing her answers and how much to reveal. "As I said, I'm not going to betray Stephanie's trust, so I don't want to discuss what she told me last night. All I can say is that she came to Rangeman to find a friend. But found deceit instead."

I couldn't look at Tank or Jeanne-Ellen. I could see Tank squirming and looking slightly uncomfortable out of the corner off my eye, I just wanted to hurl. Beautiful was one of my best friends and I'd let her down. I was complicit in hiding things from her, even if it was none of her business what Ranger did with another woman. Hell she had the cop. Ranger was not a monk. But the truth of the matter was we all knew how she felt about Ranger. We all knew they had a special connection, and all knew the deceit would have hurt her ten times worse than if he had just been honest and told her he had a companion.

Stephanie knew Ranger's stance on relationships, but because he hid Sophia's existence it looked like the rule only applied to her. And we all knew she still held feelings for him, even after she put a stop to Ranger's flirting and poaching. Yeah I knew all about that, I knew that she told him to step up or step off… and he pushed her back to the cop. She had done everything to accept Ranger's decision and stay friends, and even took Ranger's advice and gave the cop another chance. She'd been making a serious effort to make her relationship with Morelli work.

And there's the problem. We keep coming back to the cop. What did he do?

"Something obviously happened with the cop. But what?" Jeanne-Ellen didn't respond but Tank filled in some of the blanks.

"He was waiting in Little Girl's apartment last night when we were searching for her. Told Ranger they had a 'difference of opinion'. Ranger thought it was just another argument. That they would make up as per their usual MO. He decided he'd caused her enough grief for one night and he should let her work out the argument with the cop first. "

I considered this for a moment. "Well it must have been a hell of a lot more than that if she's vanished without speaking to him as well." We both turned to Jeanne-Ellen looking for answers.

Jeanne simply returned our stares without a flinch. "I have nothing more to add to this at this stage."

"Fuck Jeanne, what sort of response is that" griped Tank.

"It's the response of someone who is deeply concerned over the well-being of Stephanie. She's been through a lot. She's taken the only course of action that she thought possible, and after what she told me last night I'm surprised it didn't come to this a long time ago. The shit she's put up with over the years is incredible. If she contacts me, I'll do whatever I can to help her" and she leaned forward, pinning us with a stare as she made her point, "but I will not betray her trust to help those who hurt her." Her voice was level and firm and left no room for argument.

And on that final note, Jeanne-Ellen stood to leave.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Still working out some details... in the meantime Tank wanted to share his thoughts. :-)

* * *

><p>Tank's POV<p>

The Burg is in an uproar, and it feels like Rangeman is in mourning.

It's been 4 days since Stephanie disappeared and Ranger left on his mission.

Rumours in the Burg were running rife and getting out of hand. Something would need to be said or done soon. If Ranger gets back and hears the shit that's being said about Stephanie he will tear the town apart.

Stephanie had emailed her resignation to Vinnie and Jeanne-Ellen was picking up the more difficult skips until Vinnie found a replacement. Vinnie was not game to say anything for fear that Jeanne-Ellen would whoop his ass. He simply said he hoped Steph was OK and thanked Jeanne-Ellen for her help with the skips.

Connie and Lula were out of sorts, complaining that Stephanie could have at least given them a heads up. In other words they were pissed that they had to hear the gossip from someone else instead of being the source. It spoke volumes about their friendship. I don't think they've asked once if Steph was OK or if we knew where she was. They've just bitched about being left out of the loop.

Joe Morelli was telling anyone who would listened that Stephanie had done a runner, and was generally trashing her reputation. He added fuel to the fire at every opportunity by speculating that Ranger was also missing and perhaps she had taken off with him. The fact that he was also claiming that he loved her and missed her and would forgive her indiscretions made the whole situation bizarre and confusing.

Her mother, Helen, was playing the martyr trying to gain approval and sympathy from the Burg in general. Complaining about her ungrateful, irresponsible, daughter at every opportunity and commiserating with "poor Joseph". Her only concern being the status of her own reputation. Not whether her daughter was OK or in need of help.

It was a spectacle. Joe Morelli was appearing as the aggrieved party. The upstanding boyfriend who had risen above his unfortunate childhood upbringing, to have a successful career as a police officer and detective, he was Trenton's most eligible bachelor, a man that any woman would be lucky to have. Stephanie was vilified as the girl who could have had it all, but had thrown it all away. She had the sexiest man in Trenton who had a good career, a house, and a dog. She had snubbed the good upstanding values of the Burg for way too long and it was time she gave up bounty hunting and investigations and accepted her destiny and responsibility of caring for a husband, home, and babies.

The truth seemed to have no place in the Burg, along with 21st century thinking.

The only two people who seemed to be genuinely concerned for Steph outside of Rangeman and Jeanne-Ellen were her childhood friend, Mary-Lou, and her Grandmother, Edna Mazur. Both were waiting anxiously for Stephanie to make contact and had promised to inform us when she did.

Rangeman had left no stone un-turned to try and find Stephanie her but her vanishing act was flawless. There was no electronic trail, no sightings and no leads since she ditched all of her belongings at the shopping centre. We knew she was hurting and we were worried. The men had an inkling that Ranger was somehow involved and they also suspected something was amiss with the cop. But no one was foolish enough to comment until we had some cold hard facts. They knew that the only thing that mattered at present was to find her. She's one of the few people who can see past our size, appearance, and uniforms, and see us as men. Not many people are comfortable dealing with a bunch of ex Special Forces bad-asses but she did it with grace, love, and acceptance. Her absence was killing us. We needed to find her. We needed our girl back.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

OK so here's the deal, I am soooooo loving the reviews and everyone's comments and opinions and that they are causing me to ignore my work. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, quite the opposite, I'm having huge amounts of fun writing this and for a story that I thought would only have a chapter once, maybe twice a week ?.. well at the moment my muse is on a roll. In trying to piece the story together there are some chapters that I started writing as possibilities, particularly different characters POV, but I thought that may take the story off track, but then someone would review asking..what is Joe/Steph/Ranger thinking... and so now some of those chapters that I thought I should not include are now being posted. Some may be short, but I'm enjoying trying to get into the different characters' head space. So my apologies to those readers who may prefer a traditional story with chapters following a constructed story line ... but my muse loves to explore reviewers comments and requests. This interactive writing experience is awesome. Fan Fiction Rocks... hope you all have a wonderful day... :-) can you tell I'm happy.

As usual... not making any money, just having fun with JE's characters.

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I can't believe this fucking mess. I'm sitting here on my couch, alone…except for Bob, my shaggy, slobbering, oversized dog… drinking a beer and watching the Yankees play the Mets. But I can't even tell you who is winning. My life has been in turmoil the last 4 days ever since Cupcake caught me with Terri.

Cupcake has just up and left without giving me an opportunity to explain. I tried to tell her when she found me with Terri, it's not what she thinks, but she wouldn't stop and listen. She just took off and I haven't seen her since. She must have been in contact with Manoso or at least Rangeman, as his goons were looking for her. Santos and that scary little gangbanger shit were out searching for her the next day and we crossed paths at the bank. But they don't seem to know what happened. _Thank god_! In fact no one seems to know what happened which has allowed me to do some damage control.

Terri and I have a history, and I can't help it if she comes onto me all the time. After all, what red-blooded male could resist a woman like Terri? And because of our history she knows how to do things for me like no one else can. She's satisfying, and comfortable, and being with her is like coming home, but we can't be together because of her connections. She works for her uncle, Vito Grizzoli, head of the local Mob. I could kiss my career and everything I worked for goodbye if I hooked up with Terri permanently and I've worked too hard for that.

No, Cupcake is the only woman for me, we also have a long history. If only she would see that and give up her ridiculous job and friends. She's feisty and fun, and loves pizza and ball games as much as I do. Though it wouldn't kill her to learn to cook. I'm sure my mother will be able to help her once we're married. Cupcake's own mother has tried continually over the years but to no avail.

And where the fuck is Manoso? He came to Stephanie's apartment looking for her the night it all happened, but thankfully he didn't seem to know shit either. That must mean something right? Stephanie always turns to him when she has a problem or wants to discuss something. Says he listens and offers her suggestions without telling her what to do. WTF? She says they're friends and work colleagues. _Yeah right... snort._ He's just wanting in her pants. There's no way a guy can be friends with a woman without wanting in her pants. She is so fucking naive. Why doesn't she just grow up? If she'd stop hanging around with him and his goons and stop her stupid jobs we'd be happily married by now. It's not like she'd have to work. I earn enough to support a wife and family.

But we're not even engaged yet, so I don't really see what the problem is. Like I said, Terri and I just hook up occasionally. No doubt it will all stop once Cupcake and I are engaged, or at least when we're married. That's when real commitment begins. And the department likes cops with stable family lives. I'm sure I'll make Captain within 2 years, 3 tops.

The stress of not knowing where Cupcake is and dealing with all the Burg busy bodies has been taking its toll and I've needed some stress relief. So Terri and I have been meeting at a cheap no-tell motel on Route 5. At least she understands the situation and my needs.

I don't know how much longer this will go on. Mary-Lou and Vinnie were the only people Cupcake had contacted. I'm her boyfriend for Christ sake. Even though she may not like what she walked into surely I deserve a phone call or something. Apparently she sent an email to Vinnie resigning, and one to Mary-Lou advising she left Trenton of her own free will. Mary-Lou took the email to the Chief so they wouldn't list her as a missing person. _Fuck._ I keep meeting road blocks in every direction. Why the hell doesn't she just call me so I can explain?

And fucking Manoso is still missing as well. That is really pissing me off. He said the night she disappeared that he would be away for a few days, to tell Stephanie he called. _Yeah like I was gonna do that._ I bet he knows where she is. I bet he's preventing her from seeing me and letting me set things right. Asshole. I'd have him charged with kidnapping and unlawful detainment except for that fucking email Mary-Lou showed to the Chief.

I downed the rest of my beer, this line of thinking wasn't getting me anywhere at the moment. I had no new leads so all I could do was wait until Cupcake or Manoso re-surfaced. I threw my empty bottle in the trash and grabbed my keys. It was getting close to 8pm. Time to go meet Terri at the Route 5 Hotel. At least that would take my mind off matters for a couple of hours.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Stephanies POV

It's been four days since I left Trenton. I managed to ditch all my clothes, trackers, and phone and leave undetected. I know Rangeman and Morelli were looking for me, I saw them at the shopping centre as I made my escape. Thankfully they didn't recognise me in the non-descript unisex clothes and with my hair covered. At one stage I was worried that Hector and Les were going to discover me as we passed in close proximity. But they were headed towards Target, no doubt tracking my phone, and I was heading in the opposite direction to the bus station. Morelli seemed to be tailing them. Scumbag.

I managed to board a bus at the last minute before it pulled out of Trenton. I had my open ticket and I had no idea where the bus was headed. I just jumped on. I kept riding the buses randomly for 3 days, sleeping when I could, and eating little. I had yet to make an actual plan beyond escaping Trenton.

My random bus hopping eventually landed me in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Normally I'm a person who loves the opportunity to explore a new city, but my current circumstances prevented that. I was still emotionally brutalised, not to mention tired and sore from sitting upright for hours on end, and in desperate need of a shower. It was cool outside so I pulled the compact camping blanket from my pack and wrapped it around me for warmth. I had purchased it instead of a hoody or sweater as it was more versatile. I used it as a blanket on the bus or when napping in transit centres, but now I folded it and wrapped it around my shoulders like a shawl.

Walking out of the bus station it was going on dusk and you could tell the temperature was dropping rapidly. The wind was picking up, blowing dead leaves and the odd piece of trash down the street. It was definitely going to be a cold night and this spurred me into deciding to make choices and plans rather than wander aimlessly. I was out of Trenton, so my first goal was achieved. Now I needed to work out what I wanted to do next.

I must have looked forlorn and lost as I walked up the street trying to find a cheap motel. Even the cheapest ones were $65+ per night. That was a lot of money to me at the moment so I was weighing my options on what I could do. Standing on the darkening street, I was trying to decide if I should return to the transit centre and sleep overnight in the waiting areas, when a lady approached me handing out flyers for a woman's shelter. How sad. Did I look that bad? When I read the flyer and didn't give it back to her she mentioned that a soup van would be at the next corner in half an hour if I knew anyone who needed it. Her tact and caring was touching and I could have cried, but managed to hold it together.

I could feel the lady's eyes assessing me kindly and without judgement as she spoke. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but my name is Maree, and if you need somewhere to stay, or some assistance our shelter is just around the corner. I think there are a couple of beds left for tonight, but it usually fills up so if you need somewhere to stay, hurry on over."

I must have seemed shell shocked, because Maree placed her hand on my arm, and asked if I would like her to call the shelter and let them know I was coming. How on earth had my life degraded to this level. I looked at Maree and attempted a weak smile and nodded to indicate her call would be appreciated. I wasn't game to speak. The words would just get stuck in my throat.

"What's your name honey?" I thought about giving her a false one, but I didn't have the energy.

"Stephanie." I replied, in a raspy voice. She pulled out her phone and made the call, advising the person on the other end that I would be there within half an hour.

"I told them half an hour, but you need to go straight there or they may give the bed to someone else. I'll pop in and see how you're doing when I return." I gave her a weak smile of gratitude as she gave me directions.

Making my way into the next street I eventually found the right address. It was a non-descript warehouse style building, and at first I thought I may have made a mistake, until I knocked on the door and it was opened by a young woman with full sleeve tattoos and multiple piercings.

"Hi, I'm Tina, you must be Stephanie. Come on in." She offered, holding the door wide to let me pass.

As I entered the building I felt like a fraud. I could see other woman checking in for the night. And they were obviously a lot worse off than I was. I didn't want to take a bed from someone who needed it more than me. At least I had money and could pay for a room somewhere. I started to make excuses that this was a mistake and that I should leave. But Tina would have none of it.

"If you can't be honest with yourself then you will never make progress. You can run all you want but sometimes, just sometimes, it helps to talk to someone and let them give you a helping hand. It may not be just for you. It may be you giving them the opportunity to redeem themselves by helping you." OK this was weird, but her logic kind of hit a chord. Perhaps they would let me stay and just sleep in a chair for the night.

"Maybe you don't need the bed for the night, maybe you don't need the hot meal, but maybe you need someone to talk to and someone to listen. People come here for all sorts of reasons. We don't judge. We open the door and we try to help." I had to control the urge to cry again.

Tina just wrapped her arm around my shoulders and manouvered me into the eating area. They were serving hot soup and there was even a choice, leek and potato, or beef and vegetable. Both smelled delicious but I opted for the beef and vegetable. I hadn't had a proper meal in three days and the soup was warm and filling. Warm crusty bread rolls were also available. Once I was set up with a meal and a quiet space to eat and think, Tina excused herself to go and assist some other women to settle in. She returned after a while with a clip board, taking a seat opposite me.

"Just to put you at ease, this is a woman's shelter and we do not take names or details unless you want to give them to us. The authorities don't like it, safety regulations and all that, but we simply list you under any name you would like to provide. That way we account for numbers and people but your privacy and anonymity is guarded."

Tina continued to explain how the shelter operated, that they collected some information so they could try and better assist people and asked if I was willing to answer a few questions. I agreed and the form was quickly filled out. I gave the name Stephanie Smith. _Original I know._ Since I was essentially running away from my life, and had no plan and no direction, I was not hiding from an abusive husband or suffering other violent or extenuating circumstances, Tina suggested that perhaps I should take the time to talk to someone. She asked if I needed any clothes or personal items, and when I said no, I had everything I needed with me, she suggested I go and take a hot shower and then come back to the common room for a hot cup of coffee and some company. I could talk if I wanted to, or they would respect my privacy.

The hot shower made me feel human again and I took the opportunity to rinse out my underwear and T shirt. It felt good to be clean and wearing fresh clothes. I decided that maybe talking to someone who didn't know me or my history might be beneficial. Hopefully they wouldn't judge me and maybe I would be able to make some plans for my future.

As I returned to the common room, Maree was there. She caught my eye and waved me over to join her.

"Coffee?" she offered.

"Thanks." I replied quietly, accepting the cup and adding creamer and sugar.

"Have you settle in OK? Is there anything you need?" Maree enquired.

"Thankyou. Everything is fine. It was great to have a hot meal and a hot shower. But I can't in concience take up a bed tonight. I'm sure there are people here who need it more than me."

"Stephanie you have to understand that we see all different types of people here. People who don't have 2 cents to rub together, people from wealthy priviledged backgrounds who are in abusive controlling relationships, and people with mental health issues, to name just a few. We don't judge. We're just here to guide people to get the assistance they need to move forward with their lives. We don't judge who is more deserving of a bed or a meal, we just help people as they come through the door."

Maree had a very calming sincere voice, and her explanation helped to put me at ease and lessen the guilt. I was feeling emotionally drained and detached as I sat there with my coffee cup held between my hands. I debated internally whether I wanted to talk about things or not. To be honest, I didn't. But being homeless and on the run was a new experience for me, and maybe I should take some help wherever I could get it.

"You seem uncertain. So this is probably a new experience for you." _Great another person with ESP. Where was I when they handed it out. _"How about we play 20 questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want, and we can stop at any time or go completely off track if that's what you wish."

I nodded in agreement. Maree was obviously experienced in getting people to open up.

"Do you have a home to go to?" Head shake, _no._

"Are you from around here?" Another head shake, _no_.

"Will there be people missing you?" Shoulder shrug, _don't know don't care_.

"Are you in danger?" I felt this question deserved a verbal response. I didn't want her to think I might attract trouble to the shelter.

"No. There is no danger. No one is following me." I answered quietly, watching the cream swirl on the top of my coffee so I didn't have to make eye contact.

"Where are you going?" Again, a shoulder shrug.

"What happened, what are you running from?" Maree asked gently. I could feel her deep brown eyes watching me closely. These people were so nice. They didn't have to help me. They deserved at least some answers to their questions if they were taking the time to be concerned.

"My Life." I sighed, as one fat lazy tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

It seemed so petty now, after answering their questions. I was a grown woman, I'd had a job, a home, and choices in life. Yes I had the odd vehicle blow up and the occasional crazy stalker. But that had all calmed down in recent months, especially since I had been getting training and studying to become a private investigator. I gave a mental snort at that. Some private investigator I would make. I didn't even realise my own boyfriend was cheating. Or that the man I held in such high esteem thought so little of me that he hid his real life and real relationships from me. I was just entertainment and not to be taken seriously. I was such a loser.

Maree must have sensed my change in disposition and stepped in to stop the downward slide.

"You know, often, when we look back at things we realise that maybe we had more options than we thought, that maybe we could have done things differently, or made different choices and decisions. But that is all in the past. There is no sense in dwelling on it. It's far more productive to accept what has happened, and learn from the experience. It's important to move forward, one step at a time. " Maree said this with kindness, as though she had first-hand experience. She did not lecture or belittle me, she was just making observations.

"The whole situation just seems so pathetic now. I'm embarrassed and humiliated. I was such a fool." I mumbled, trying hard not to let the tears flow freely.

Maree took my hand in hers, and the warm connection made me feel safe and I was able to let my guard down and spill my story, along with some tears.

"I'd been in a love with someone for years, but for a long time was too afraid to acknowledge it. He had a dark and dangerous life, but he was honourable, and good and decent. In fact he was the most honourable man I ever knew. or so I thought. Being with him was always so easy, so natural. He was my best friend and I would have followed him to the ends of the earth. We had spent a night together once, but he put the brakes on it becoming anything more because his "life didn't lend itself to relationships". I tried to respect this but the attraction was too hard to deny. He kept poaching kisses and touches, and would make me feel like I could conquer the world. He was always there for me, always had my back, and then six months ago I put a stop to his flirtations and innuendo. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him, and wanted to explore a relationship with him, but if he truly felt that it could never be then he had to stop the flirting. My heart couldn't take the constant hope that I realised I was harbouring for him. I didn't want to lose him from my life but we needed to draw the friend line firmly in the sand and not cross it, or walk away from each other completely. So he drew the line, and although it hurt, our friendship remained intact and I accepted that we would never be more. He even convinced me to give my ex-boyfriend another chance, that the life he had to offer was something I would be comfortable with and enjoy. My ex had been persistent about trying to get back together and make things work and so, I did it. We got back together and I worked hard and made compromises to give our relationship every chance to grow and flourish."

I took a sip of my coffee before catching my breath and continuing.

"I thought things had been going great. We had even talked about moving in together. But four nights ago, I went to his house unannounced to welcome him home after he had been away for a few weeks, and found him in bed banging his high school sweet heart. So much for our future and moving in together. I was shattered and desperately needed to talk to someone, so I went in search of my friend. Only to find he had a girlfriend that he never told me about. Talk about humiliated. I had opened my heart to him, only to be told he doesn't do relationships. And yet here he was with his "Sophia"." I started to search my pockets for a tissue, but Maree was obviously used to listening to tales of woe and produced a small pack for me.

"I know this all sounds so petty, and you probably think I should just dump them both and get on with life. Well, I would, but where I come from is a very close knit old fashioned community and I've always been the black sheep. Most girls want to get married pop out a bunch of babies and look after their husband. I want a partner, someone I can talk to and share dreams and goals with. Surely it's not so wrong of me to want more from life than having pot roast on the table by six and 2.5 kids. My family and my newly reinstated ex, think I'm crazy for wanting to have a job and use my brain. I left town without telling anyone, because I thought they would try and change my mind. I was scared that if I stayed there I would just wither away and die."

I must admit it felt good to talk about it. And Maree obviously knew this would be the case as we sat in companionable silence for a few moments, mulling over my revelations. Maree sat her coffee cup down and there was a gentle smile on her face and light in her eye as she began to speak.

"You know you're an amazing woman right?" I looked at her as though she was crazy. Maybe she had something other than just cream and sugar in her coffee.

"Think about it. If you've been under pressure for some years, and had all that stuff going on, and all those expectations placed on your shoulders, it's amazing you haven't snapped. The fact that you actually had the courage to get up and leave is an achievement all of it's own. You're a grown woman. You can do whatever you like. From what you've told me you've done nothing to harm anyone, but much to appease and please people. There is nothing wrong with pleasing yourself when it does no harm to others."

We thought on this for a few moments more

"So you don't think I'm weak for running away?" I asked, feeling ashamed that I needed approval from a stranger to bolster my self worth.

"As I said before, it's not our place to judge. But anyone who takes steps to remove themselves from difficult or unpleasant circumstances, and takes control of their life is strong in my opinion. What we do here is encourage woman to make some decisions and plan to work towards them. Drifting aimlessly is always an option but rarely achieves happiness and fulfilment. We also strongly encourage people to at least let family and friends know they're OK. You may think no one cares, but it is rarely the case. Can you imagine how you would feel if someone you cared about simply disappeared? I'm not suggesting you contact everyone, but we do recommend that you either contact one person who can relay the information that your're OK to others, or we can contact that person for you if you don't want to speak to them yourself."

Maree gave me a moment to absorb what she had said. I thought about how I would feel if Mary Alice or Angie went missing. I'm very fond of my nieces and it would tear me apart worrying if they were OK or not.

Maree could obviously see my mind working, "Would you be willing to make the call?" she asked. Placing a mobile phone on the table. I thought about the consequences of making that call, would Rangeman be able to track it. Even if they could they wouldn't be able to get here instantly. They may be able to eventually trace the call to Maree. Would that be a problem?

"I don't think I'm ready yet." I replied, feeling guilt and exhaustion creep through me. "I did send an email to my girlfriend before I left, advising I was leaving of my own free will. She would have told my family." Hopefully by providing this piece of information Maree wouldn't think I was totally selfish.

Maree was incredibly astute and perceptive, she knew when to push, and she knew when to give a person space. Instead of asking more questions she simply said that perhaps I should get a good night's rest and we could talk more in the morning. I nodded in agreement and she called Tina over who showed me to a room.

It was such a relief to be able to fall asleep on a bed, knowing I was safe for the night and had someone to talk to if needed. Tomorrow was another day, and the start of a new beginning. It was time to make some plans.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you again to everyone leaving a review...it's what keeps me motivated. I'm struggling a bit with the next chapter. It's a scene I've had in mind since the beginning but I'm having difficulty getting it to work. In the meantime, I've posted another couple of POV's below. Hope you enjoy.

:-)

* * *

><p>Edna's POV<p>

I was sitting in the Clip-n-Curl for my weekly hair appointment, waiting for the colour to set in my hair, and trying to work out what had happened to Stephanie. The girls at the salon had heard all the usual rumours but had nothing new to tell me.

It's been 5 days since Stephanie disappeared. I was worried about her but at the same time I was relieved that she finally blew this joint. She has way too much spunk and fire to be tied down to the domestic life her mother and boyfriend seem to want for her.

I wonder what ever happened to that hot bounty hunter Ranger. The two of them had a chemistry that was obvious to the whole world, except themselves. I was so sure he was the one for her. I might be old, but I'm not blind or stupid. He was always there to catch her when she fell and help her pick herself up dust herself off and try again. He was exactly what she needed.

Not like that Morelli boy who just wants to change her and cage her. He wants a typical Burg wife, and for some unknown reason he has set his sights on my baby grand-daughter, the most unlikely Burg wife and mother you would ever come across.

Something bad had to have happened for Stephanie to just up and leave like this. She'd sent Mary-Lou an email to say she left of her own free will. But we had no other information. I was sitting in the salon chair lost in my thoughts when Annabelle walked over and passed me the cordless phone, there was a call for me. I wondered who it could be, Helen knew where I was and surely she would have tried my cell. Maybe I had it turned off.

Imagine my surprise when I answered and found it was Stephanie on the line.

"Grandma?" asked the uncertain voice over the phone.

"Stephie? Is that you?" I couldn't contain my excitement at hearing her voice.

"Yeah Grandma, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you but I couldn't risk your cell or home phone in case they're being monitored."

I stood up and walked out to the back porch of the salon for some privacy. Everyone's ears had pricked up as soon as I mentioned Stephanie's name.

"Are you OK? Where are you? What happened?" I was anxious to get some answers.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. Yes I'm OK. I just couldn't bear the embarrassment and humiliation. So I left." She was starting to choke up and I could tell she was beginning to cry.

"Stephanie what are you talking about? What happened?" I asked softly. I needed to know what was wrong. I needed to help my baby grand-daughter.

"I can't talk about it. It's behind me now. I'm moving on with my life. Joe should be very happy with Terri."

"Terri? As in Terri Gilman? Mob Princess Barbie?" I asked, unable to keep the surprise from my voice.

There was silence for a moment before she managed to choke out a response. "Yes."

"I caught him cheating Grandma. Red handed, or should I say red faced, they were in bed together. I want to be sick just thinking about it. I'm over it all. I've left Trenton and I'm not coming back. I'm sick and tired of men who cheat and lie." I could tell she was hurt but it didn't make sense, there had to be more to the story than this. Yes having him cheat on her would be devastating, but to leave Trenton?

"Sweetheart I am so sorry. I know you're hurting. But he was never right for you. Why don't you come home and we'll teach him a lesson. I'm sure that nice Mr Ranger would help. I know how he feels about you, he won't let Morelli get away with disrespecting you like this." The phone went dead quiet and I sensed something was wrong. But what?

"I'm sorry Granma. I love you and miss you, but trust me, it's better this way. Tell Mum and Dad I'm sorry. I know I was always such a disappointment to Mum, but she doesn't have to worry anymore. I'm safe, but I won't be back, I'm starting a new life."

I started to protest but she cut me short….

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. I love you."

I didn't want her to go but I knew that her mind was made up. "Love you too Baby grand-daughter. Stay safe and spread your wings and fly. This town was always way too small and suffocating for you. But just know that I'm here if you ever need me. " My heart was aching, but at least I got to talk to her and knew the reason behind her leaving.

"Thankyou Grandma." And with that parting whisper she was gone.

Some people would be angry with their children or grand-children for disappearing without a trace. But not me. Stephanie and I have always had a special connection. We understand each other, and I was grateful she managed to contact me to tell me she was OK.

I stood there considering the nasty rumours Joe Morelli was spreading. Yes Stephanie did a runner, but he was making out as though she was the one who had partaken in some indiscretions and he was willing to forgive her and take her back. _That lying two faced cheating scumbag. _If there was one thing I was going to do it was find some proof of his cheating ass and get Stephanie some justice.

In a moment of inspiration I decided to call Vinnie. Maybe he could put me in touch with that Jeanne-Ellen Burrows woman. After all, she apparently had seen Stephanie and agreed to help bring in her skips until Vinnie found a replacement. Ranger was still missing and if Jeanne-Ellen was willing to help Stephanie with her job, maybe she would be willing to help me do this.

* * *

><p>JOE's POV<p>

I don't know how it started but in the last couple of days there have been whisperings that Cupcake caught me with Terri. I don't know who the fuck started this, and I'm sure we haven't been seen at the motel but I have to put a stop to this, it's effecting my job.

The Chief had heard the rumours and hauled me in for questioning. He made it clear in no uncertain terms that if I was hooking up with Terri I could kiss any chance of promotion goodbye. Nothing like fraternization with the Mob to kill your career. I tried to assure him that this was not the case. That Cupcake and I had a difference of opinion and when she came back and everything would be sweet.

He seemed to buy it, after all, he's fully aware of her disasters, our arguments, and her headstrong behaviour. And he knew our history. Everyone knew we would eventually get married. All I had to do was get her back and make her understand. Once we're engaged it'll put an end to all the rumours and our lives can get back on track.

It was infuriating to realise that none of this mess would have happened if Cupcake hadn't come over that night. Cupcake knew I wasn't due back until the next day, why the hell didn't she just wait for me to call her to let her know I was home. Women can be so frustrating. First she interrupts my meeting with Terri, then she fucking disappears making me look like an idiot. Not only does everyone gossip and speculate over what happened to cause this, it makes me look bad professionally, I'm a detective and I can't find a trace my own girlfriend.

The only saving grace at the moment is that Terri has decided to go on vacation next week to let the dust settle. It is probably a good idea but I will miss her. I'm sitting at home with only Bob for company while I'm sure that Cupcake has run to that asshole Manoso. He's still missing as well and none of his goons will talk to me.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Arrrggghhhhh! I've been working on this chapter almost since I started this story. I know it's long, but it didn't feel right to split it up. I would really, really, really, love to hear opinions on this chapter. Too long? Some scenes too short? Spelling? Grammar? You name it and I'd love to hear it... it's been a challenging and exhausting chapter to write because I struggle to put into words what I want to convey...but reviews make everything so worthwhile. I'm not intending to post for a couple of days as I _really, really, really_ (seriously!) have to get some work done... just thought I should mention this as there have been so many wonderful reviews advising they like the frequent updates... but who knows what my muse will do, she's the one in control and if she reads a review that inspires her I am at her mercy and get hauled to the laptop. OK. I'll stop rambling now.

* * *

><p>Tank's POV<p>

It's been 8 days now since Stephanie vanished without a trace. Ranger's mission has been successful and I just received the call to collect him and Ram from the airport. They're flying in by private charter, ETA 0630. Easier to get the guns and shit through than on a commercial airline. I don't know how he's going to take the news about Little Girl so we're taking two vehicles with Les, Bobby, and Cal for backup.

I know Ranger and Steph weren't in a relationship, and I now know about Sophia, but I also know how Ranger's mind works and his true feelings for both women. Sophia crossed a line with him by coming to Rangeman and he will never see her again. She was a sexual companion, and that was all. There was no emotional attachment, or I would have known about it. Stephanie is a different matter all-together. He may have denied her the opportunity to explore a relationship, but he was definitely emotionally attached to Stephanie. Knowing she is missing will tear him apart. Or he may tear Trenton apart trying to find answers.

It takes time to come down off the intensity of a mission and it will be a couple of days before Ranger will be allowed to leave the building. But I don't know if we'll be able to stop him. I'm just thankful Bobby is back. He was pissed as hell about everything that went down, and like half of Rangeman would like to take Ranger to the mats. But Bobby knows the priorities. Let Ranger decompress so he's not a danger to himself and others, and then tackle the shit storm that's happening.

We were parked near the hanger when the plane touched down. I could see Ranger's body tense as soon as the door to the plane opened and he caught sight us. Two vehicles and 4 men. Overkill. He knew something was up.

"Report" he ordered as soon as his feet touched the ground. I nodded to Cal who helped Ram load their bags in the back of the SUV. Cal indicated to Ram that he should ride with him while Bobby and Les moved into position to flank Ranger.

I could see Ranger go on high alert, and he tensed, going dead still, waiting for my reply.

"No breaches of accounts, two new contracts under consideration, only one minor injury, Binkie took a blade to the arm when a skip wanted to play hard to get. Binkie has 12 stitches, the skip has a broken nose and arm."

"And?" Ranger asked. I knew he was referring to Stephanie and decided it would not be in my best interests to avoid answering. There was no sense in delaying or sugar coating the situation. I knew the company could be bankrupt or burnt to the ground for all Ranger cared, his priority as always was Stephanie, whether he cared to admit it or not.

"She's gone" I informed him, quietly and evenly, watching his every move.

"Where?" he demanded to know, eyes never leaving mine.

"We don't know. She's vanished." That was obviously not the response he was expecting. Something changed within Ranger and if I didn't know him better I would say it was akin to panic, though he hid it well.

"Give me the keys" He demanded

"No"

"Give me the fucking keys Tank!"

"Rangeman you know the protocol. 48 hours offline. Partnered until cleared." I countered, in a voice not to be argued with.

"Fuck protocols. I need to find her."

"How? By driving aimlessly around Trenton?" _Fuck we'd already done enough of that, hoping beyond reason that she might be hiding out and would emerge to buy some Tastykakes or donuts,_ "Get in the car and we'll return to Haywood. I'll fill you in on the way."

Ranger stared at me as though he was going to argue or fight his way out to achieve his goal. I knew he would want to start searching for Steph immediately. Not that it would do him any good, but it was the way he was wired, the way he felt about her, he needed to find her.

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Then I'll have no choice but to stun your ass and lock you up for 48 hours." I growled, starting to become pissed.

"Fuck you Tank" he spat.

"Another time princess. Or have you forgotten your part in all this?" And I levelled him with a glare letting him know he will still be called to account for his actions in hurting Stephanie.

That pulled him into line. I knew it was a low blow but he knew damn well going off half-cocked would not solve anything, and he had his own day of reckoning coming for this mess.

He took a deep breath before giving a curt nod and climbing into the back seat of the SUV. Bobby climbed in the other side and Les rode shotgun. As medic, Bobby was equipped and prepared to stun or sedate Ranger if he got out of control.

By the time we got back to Haywood we had filled Ranger in on everything we knew of Steph's disappearance. He seemed to withdraw into himself and lock down all emotion, to the point that even I was having difficulty reading him. The blank face was firmly in place and he would need to be watched carefully. Mainly for the safety of others.

As soon as we reached Rangeman we went straight to Conference Room 3 which was set up as an incident room. All the information and leads we had regarding Stephanie's disappearance were arranged on the table and Ranger wasted no time in reviewing every minor detail we had collected. He agreed not to leave the building but I couldn't stop him from phoning Vinnie, Mary-Lou, Jeanne-Ellen and anyone else he could think of that may have information.

When he finally got to her messenger bag and the cut up ID's and business cards he became even more disturbingly quiet if that was possible. After looking at the parting photo on her phone he placed it gently on the table and silently stood and left the Room. I nodded to Les, indicating he should follow him, but I could hear Ranger enter his office down the hallway and quietly close the door. Maybe he just needed some personal space to process everything.

Bobby remained with me and I sought his advice. "Opinion?"

"He's still unwinding from the mission obviously, despite the debriefing in DC. His one weakness was always Stephanie, he was always difficult to deal with if she was hurt, or missing, but this complete disappearance… and of her own free will….? We could be in dangerous waters." Surmised Bobby

"In other words he could be a loose cannon." I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Yep. His legendary control is about to be tested to the max." Bobby's voice was calm but concerned, revealing how serious the situation was.

"Fuck!" It was a totally inadequate response, but there was nothing else I could say.

Suddenly we heard several loud crashes from Rangers office. The noises stopped as abruptly as they started, and we heard his office door open and close, followed shortly by his reappearance conference room, blank face locked down. Sounds like there might be a mess for Luis to clean up. Hopefully the damage wouldn't be too bad. Ranger returned to his seat and began to review all the evidence,… again.

We knew word would spread quickly that Ranger was back in town and looking for Stephanie and it would only be a matter of time before Joe Morelli turned up on our doorstep. We didn't have to wait long. By 2pm the cop was in the front entrance of Rangeman demanding to see Ranger and threatening to charge him with kidnapping, abduction, interfering with a police investigation and any other bullshit charge he could think of. He was convinced that Ranger knew where Stephanie was.

Morelli was shown to the conference room on 3 where we'd been holed up for the last few hours. The files and evidence were still spread out. Perhaps with the cop here we might finally get some answers on what had gone down that night. There had been a change in the Burg grape vine over the last two days and there were whisperings that perhaps Morelli had been the one at fault. And that maybe Steph was running from him.

* * *

><p>Rangers' POV<p>

I knew I would run into the cop sooner or later. At least this saved me the trouble of hunting him down.

"What do you want Morelli?" I growled with barely concealed contempt. I had been brought up to speed with all the rumours, including the ones of him trashing Babe's name. I was tired, I was still on edge from the mission, and I wasn't in the mood for his crap.

"I want my girlfriend back you asshole. Where have you taken her?" Demanded Morelli, barely sparing a glance at the items spread over the conference table.

"I haven't taken her anywhere. I've been away." _You know this fuckwit._

"Bullshit. She went with you, or followed you. Where the hell is she?"

"I. Don't. Know." I replied, enunciating each word slowly and forcefully. "What happened Morelli? Why has she disappeared?" I demanded, my voice slowly rising as my control started to slip.

"None of your fucking business. We had a difference of opinion and she needs to come home so we can sort it out." He spat.

I knew the rumours. Originally they said Steph had done a runner and Morelli was claiming he still loved her and would forgive her indiscretions. This made no sense at all. I knew I had pushed the boundaries in the past with Babe, flirting and teasing her, but she never took it further, she never cheated on Morelli when they were together, even though he supposedly maintained for years that they had an open relationship in their 'on' stages. The one night Babe and I spent together she and Morelli were officially 'off'.

Lester had reported that new rumours had started in the last couple of days. This time they implied that Morelli was the one who had cheated, with none other than Terri Gilman, and that the Chief of Police had also got wind of it and hauled him in for questioning. Normally who you fuck would not be any concern of the Chief of Police, but when it's someone with Mob connections it's a different matter. No one wants accusations of a dirty cop in their department.

We had no proof of anything yet, but we have all wondered if this is what brought Babe to Rangeman the night she ran into Sophia. My stomach churned at the memory and thought of what she must have been through. Not only betrayal from her boyfriend but betrayal from me, knowing I had been keeping secrets and thinking Sophia was my girlfriend.

I wanted to pound Morelli into the ground. I wanted to feel his bones break under my hands, if he had hurt my Babe he would pay for it. _My Babe_._ Fuck Manoso, you have no claim on her. You were the dumb fuck that sent her back to this asshole. And now you may never be able to make things right, she's gone and you may never see her again._

I got a grip on my thoughts and narrowed my eyes at Morelli, he was not going to leave here without giving some answers.

"What happened that night? What did you do?" I demanded for a second time, struggling to keep my temper in check.

"As I said. We had a difference of opinion. Now where the hell is she?" Morelli argued, starting to lose control.

At that moment Jeanne-Ellen walked through the door. Bout fucking time. She owed me some answers as well. I'd left numerous message for her to call me.

"A difference of opinion? I haven't heard it called that before." Observed Jeanne-Ellen coolly, giving both Morelli and I a scathing look.

"What are you doing here Burrows? I should have you arrested as well for withholding evidence. We all know you saw Stephanie the night she left." Snarled Morelli

Jeanne raised one perfectly shaped eye brow in response.

"Really Morelli? I wasn't aware that there was any official police investigation into Stephanie's disappearance?"

"I'm working on it. It's typical irresponsible behaviour on her part. Encouraged if not aided and abetted by Manoso" he added with a glare in my direction.

"Fuck you Morelli." I spat, feeling my body tense as I strained to resist the compulsion to lunge at him. I noticed Les and Bobby moved discretely to either side of me in case I lost control. It would not help matters for me to kill the cop.

"Can we keep this civil?" Boomed Tank. "This pissing contest isn't getting us anywhere."

"I agree Tank" Jeanne-Ellen responded, with barely concealed anger simmering under the surface. "You both have a lot to answer for… so shut up and listen"

"Don't tell me to shut up bitch. You played a part in her disappearing and I want to know what… …"

Morelli didn't get to finish. Jeanne-Ellen was toe to toe with him and in his face, "Call me a bitch again Morelli, and I'll remove your testicles with a blunt object, … slowly." She threatened, voice calm and deadly.

Morelli was fuming but had enough sense to shut the fuck up. Jeanne-Ellen took it in all in stride without so much as blinking.

* * *

><p>Tanks'POV<p>

I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Jeanne-Ellen had shown up. The situation was volatile enough as it was dealing with just Ranger and Morelli, and with her in the mix who knows what could happen. At least it looked like we might get some answers. Jeanne seemed to have additional information that we were unaware of.

"Stephanie caught you screwing Terri Gilman, didn't she?" She accused quietly. At this comment Ranger looked murderous and Morelli squirmed. "Don't insult me with trying to lie. I thought you would at least spring for something better than the Route 5 Motel. Gilman's standards leave a lot to be desired. I wonder what Uncle Vito would think?"

Morelli paled visibly, and I could feel the tension and hostility in the room ratchet up to a critical level, every Rangeman in the room wanted to kill the cop.

"Like I said to Stephanie, it's not how it looked,…she wouldn't stop and let me explain…."

Ranger's blank face dropped momentarily as a fleeting look of guilt and pain reflected in his eyes. Those were the words he said to Stephanie when she was confronted with Sophia. _Fuck._ Everything that happened is starting to make sense.

"Explain what? That you're a lying cheating scum bag who can't keep it in his pants?" Asked Jeanne-Ellen in a matter of fact voice.

Morelli seemed to be searching for another line of defence or attack to save his hide. Instead he tried diversion.

"The lot of you know _fuck all_ about our relationship. Stephanie and I have a history. She knows I love her and that we'll get married. If only she would give up her stupid jobs and stop pretending she can play with the likes of you. She's out of her league. It's dangerous. Shit, she can barely run two blocks without puking. Why can't she stop making a fool of herself and settle down. Leave the job to people who know what they're doing?" Morelli looked like he was going to continue his rant but Jeanne-Ellen cut him off.

She was furious. "You're such a fucking moron Morelli. You think physical capabilities is the only criteria for our type of work. She may not have our physical abilities, but we all know she has top class instincts and investigation skills, just some in this room refuse to acknowledge it." She barely drew breathe before continuing…. "How many times has she helped you in an investigation…. hell she even brought you in as an FTA and helped clear your name. There are government agencies that would fall over themselves to have someone with her instincts on their team. You can't teach what she has. You belittle her abilities but you're the first one to take credit for _her_ work."

Jeanne-Ellen was taking no prisoners. I hoped Morelli had enough sense to shut up and take it. He did not want to get physical with her. She could beat his ass with one hand tied behind her back

"And you," she rounded on Ranger. "You're just as much of a selfish prick. You pushed her back to this moron for your own selfish reasons. Knowing that she would be here in the Burg, close to you but not interfering in your life. Knowing that you could be near her without having to commit to her. You could have her chained to Trenton and know that she would still call you whenever she needed you, stroking your ego to be needed, but never having to give any commitment in return." Jeanne glared at both of them, "You're both as bad as each other. Just pulling her every which way for your own selfish purposes."

Ranger glowered at Jeanne-Ellen, not liking her criticism or assessment of his actions "You're crossing a line Jeanne."

"Really? Well what are you going to do about it because I'm only just getting started? You wanna take it to the mats? Because I'm more than ready." She challenged.

_Oh fuck! Do I let them do this and get it over with or do I put a stop to it? _I gave a mental shrug. It was going to come to this sooner or later. May as well get it over with. Ranger was still mission ready and so possibly more dangerous than usual, but Jeanne-Ellen was supremely pissed off which would probably give her an edge. They'd sparred together plenty of times and I knew Jeanne-Ellen could more than hold her own.

"Gym, now." I ordered.

Ranger and Jeanne-Ellen both stalked out of the room, glaring at each other.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Yelled Morelli. "This is ridiculous, you can't let him fight her! I'm leaving."

"No, you're coming to watch. You may learn a thing or two." I ordered, and indicated to Les and Hector that they should escort Morelli to the gym. Bobby had already followed Ranger and Jeanne-Ellen. Medic bag in hand. This could get ugly.

By the time we got there Ranger had stripped down to his cargoes, and Jeanne-Ellen to a sports bra and spandex shorts. She had obviously come prepared for this. They were bare foot and circling each other on the mat, and man was she pissed. She kept goading him and they were hurling insults at each other. At least they would both get it out of their systems. Hopefully with minimum bloodshed.

Jeanne-Ellen kept up a constant barrage of abuse and taunts, wearing Ranger down psychologically, pushing every button of guilt and remorse he possessed, and gaining every advantage she could manage. What she lacked in size and strength she more than made for in speed, accuracy and dirty tricks. She wasn't the top of her field for nothing.

I was about to scramble the cameras when Hec caught my eye, "Already over-ridden. No one see." That no doubt meant that the control room and men on duty would not be able to see it and watch but Hec probably had it diverted to his own private system. I gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and thanks.

Jeanne-Ellen was on a roll….. "Morelli might have cheated … but you …what the hell were you thinking? What the fuck is wrong with you? You want her in your life. Stop being such a coward. You know you're good together. Fix it! Make it work!" She yelled.

"I can't and you know that." Ranger lashed out with a kick to try and sweep Jeanne-Ellen off her feet but she deftly avoided it.

"Bullshit!" And she retaliated with some quick jabs and kicks to critical points on Ranger's body. "You already had a relationship. You could have had it all. But you clipped her wings, and pushed her back to the cop for a life time of domestic shackles." She raged.

"She didn't have to go!" yelled Ranger, but with guilt and anguish colouring his reply.

"And what were her alternatives? Not you obviously!" This was getting brutal, both physically and emotionally for Ranger. "You kept her on a string. You knew if she was tied to the burg she wouldn't go anywhere and you would always have access to her. Hell you even let her think _we_ had a past. Did it do your ego good? Did you enjoy her being jealous, knowing she wanted you so bad?"

"I couldn't give her what she needed. She deserved better." Ranger argued, deflecting Jeanne-Ellen's blows.

"Better? You think what you sent her back to is better? You're a fucking idiot! Stephanie loved you. Everyone knows it. She's always been there for you, without question. But you pushed her away, and for what? A life on your own with a fuck buddy on the side. Well you got what you wanted. I hope you're happy."

And with that she gave Ranger a final savage kick to the stomach which brought him to his knees, followed by another to the jaw knocking him on his back. Normally those moves in themselves wouldn't keep him down, but her words had obviously had more effect than the blows and he lay on his back on the mats. Knees bent, eyes closed, and breathing hard. The man looked defeated, physically and mentally, a rarity for Ranger.

Jeanne walked off the mat and over to Morelli. You could see the tension in his face and neck, veins bulging and fury rolling off him in waves as though he wanted to hit something. Jeanne-Ellen was glistening with sweat, her muscles defined and taut from the sparring. There was no doubt of her physical abilities when she got into Morelli's face again.

"You! You don't get to judge or say a word. You gave up all right of reply the moment you stuck your dick in Terri Gilman." She hissed, rage still radiating from her body. "Here's what you're going to do. You will stop looking for Stephanie and stop trashing her reputation. If I hear so much as a whisper that you're trying to cover your own ass by bad mouthing her, I will be coming for you. Do we have an understanding?"

Morelli fidgeted and made an attempt at bravado, responding in a low controlled voice... "You can't lay a hand on me. I'm a police officer. I'll have you arrested in an instant."

Jeanne-Ellen pierced Morelli with an icy glare, the warning evident in her eyes, … "Wrong answer." She dead-panned, voice low and menacing. "You won't even know I'm coming. No one will see me, no one will even know where to start looking for your body."

To Morelli's credit he kept his mouth shut, but I noticed he swallowed hard and turned several shades paler. Maybe he isn't such an idiot after all. Maybe he does actually realise that Jeanne-Ellen is more than capable of carrying out her promise.

Jeanne had one last parting comment for him. "Check your phone, one word out of line from you and those photos make it to the Police Chief, … and Vito Grizzoli." And she strode off towards the showers, leaving a dumbfounded Morelli in her wake.

I motioned to the gym doors, indicating to Les and Hector they should escort Morelli out of the building.

"Clean him up." I ordered Brown, nodding towards Rangers beaten and humbled form lying on the mats. He hadn't even made the effort to get up. I think Jeanne actually got through to him and made him realise his mistakes. I don't know if this was a good thing or bad thing, since he was already psychologically and emotionally compromised from the mission, and from losing Stephanie.

We would definitely have to watch him closely.

* * *

><p>Hectors POV.<p>

If Jeanne-Ellen was a man I would be seriously turned on right now. She defended our _Angelita_ with all she had and ripped both Morelli and Ranger a new one. She was formidable. But I also knew the toll it would take on her. We lead similar lives in many respects, living with sexual preferences that were abhorrent to many, and pasts and lifestyles that scared the shit out of most people. Jeanne-Ellen may not have known Stephanie well, but she could obviously see the goodness and light within her.

I found her sitting in the change rooms with her head in her hands. She didn't raise her head as I approached, but I knew she was aware of my presence.

"They hurt her Hec, she's a good and decent person in a world that is often cynical and jaded. And they've broken her." He voice was soft, and strained, and full of pain.

I don't often initiate physical touch with people, but I could feel Jeanne-Ellen's pain and relate to her. It is a rare occurrence to meet someone like Stephanie who can see beyond your sexuality and your past and see a glimmer of goodness. I knew I was destined for Hell with the things I had done in this life, but Stephanie's kindness and acceptance often made me feel like there was some form of redemption and salvation in this life if not the next.

I placed my hand gently on Jeanne-Ellen's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry _chica_. We find her."

* * *

><p>Joe's POV<p>

I felt like I has just left the principal's office, albeit a brutal one, as Lester and Hector escorted me from the building. I managed to climb into my POS car without puking my guts on the street. Jeanne-Ellen Burrows just took down Ranger Manoso, granted he may not have been at the top of his game, he seemed distracted at times … but fuck. The rumours about her must be true. Black ops and governments agencies. I would never have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.

I sat for a minute letting my heart and stomach come back to normal. And opened my phone to check messages.

There were three photo messages all from an unlisted number. The first was of me getting out of the car at the Route 5 Hotel, the second was of Terri in a sexy negligee and robe, opening the door to me, we were smiling and the naked lust on our faces left no doubt as to what we were meeting up for. The third photo was of me leaving, looking dishevelled but relaxed and giving Terri a goodbye kiss at the door. Each photo was time and date stamped. I felt the blood drain out of my face and my stomach revolt. I am so screwed.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Just a short chapter, trying to get my muse back into the swing of things. She knows where the story is going, I just need to get it down on paper...so to speak.

As usual , characters are the property of JE, I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

><p>Rangers POV.<p>

I wasn't a drinker, not since I'd joined the army and Special Forces. I'd done my fair share of drugs and alcohol in my youth but I avoided imbibing to excess as it was too dangerous for my job and I was too old for the consequences and the day after. But not today. Today I needed to lose myself in the bottom of a bottle. I had to remove the pain and the only way I could do it was through straight shots of tequila. Hell forget the glasses, I simply took the whole bottle with me to the couch.

Bobby hadn't given me any painkillers for the damage Jeanne-Ellen had done. And I didn't want them. I deserved everything she dished out and more.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Bobby's POV

I was at my desk in the medical suite reviewing files when Tank stuck his head through the doorway,

"Bobby, with me. And bring your kit." He ordered, and about faced and headed to the elevators. I placed the file I was reading in the desk drawer and locked it, moving quickly to catch up with Tank. I had an idea what he was up to. We had given Ranger some space for the last 24 hours since his mat session with Jeanne-Ellen, but he had yet to resurface so it was time to intervene.

Les and Hec were waiting at the lifts for us and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's been holed up on 7 for the last 24 hours. He's not answering his phone and has disengaged all access to the apartment." _Shit._ "Hec is going to override the system so we can get in."

Hector made quick work of the security system and we stood aside as Tank entered the lion's den, waiting for his OK to enter.

"Fuck! Bobby?" Tank called, summoning us inside where we surveyed the damage.

Ranger was sprawled out on the couch, unconscious. A half empty bottle of Jose Cuervo on the floor beside him, another empty bottle lying under the coffee table. He looked a wreck, 2 day growth, shirtless, and bruises to his ribs and a split lip from the mat session. He obviously hadn't showered or eaten since the sparring with Jeanne-Ellen. This was deeply worrying. Ranger never drank like this. This did not bode well for his current state of mind. I was debating the necessity of having his stomach pumped when Les emerged from inspecting the bathroom. "Looks like he's brought most of it up. But who knows how much damage he's done on an empty stomach."

I checked his vitals and he resisted when I tried to check his eyes. "He needs treatment, a drip and oxygen, to minimise the potential risks and damage."

"Can you do it here?" Asked Tank. "I want this to stay amongst ourselves."

"Yeah, we just need to get him to the bed. Les can you pull back the covers on his bed. Hec, can you go and get a cylinder of oxygen from the medical storeroom?" and I handed him the key for the lock to the door. Les and Hec moved quickly to comply and Tank and I hauled Ranger to a sitting position so Tank could lift him in a fireman's carry. Ranger groaned and muttered something unintelligible when Tank threw him over his shoulder. At least he was having some reaction to stimuli.

Once he was laid on the bed and hooked up to an IV and oxygen, we started making arrangements for who would sit with him. He could not be left alone and there was still the question of how stable and rational he would be once he had recovered. Not to mention he was going to have a monster hangover. It was at this point that Ella came into the apartment and room. She gasped when she saw Ranger's condition and asked what had happened. We filled her in, and I couldn't help but confess my guilt that perhaps if I had given him some pain killers after his mat session with Jeanne-Ellen that he may not be in this condition now.

"Rubbish." Said Tank. "Not that he would have taken them anyway but painkillers would only take away the physically pain, he was trying to block the mental anguish. Normally I would give him another couple of days to sort his shit out, but considering the circumstances and the fact that he hasn't got this rotten drunk in years, makes me think we should call in Max Saunders. Bobby?" Tank asked, seeking my opinion.

I rubbed my hand over my face as though the action would help to clear my thoughts. "I hate to say it but I have to agree. I know Ranger is going to be as pissed as hell about it, you know how much he hates shrinks, but we have to consider the risk of PTSD amongst other things. And as you pointed out, the drinking alone is concern that this is not normal behaviour. If it was Les, maybe … but not Ranger."

"Thanks bro…" Les snarked, with fake affront.

"Just calling it like it is." I replied, knowing that he didn't take offence. Lester and I had had some legendary escapades after a FUBAR missions. We lost a whole week after one of them, but that's another story, and we both have more restraint and control now.

While we were discussing monitoring Ranger's condition, Ella had filled a bowl with warm water and had begun to sponge Rangers face and torso. You could see him starting to physically relax, but that was more likely to be from the oxygen and the drip. Ella was Ranger's aunt and had been worried about him ever since his return. Her husband Luis had cleaned up the mess in Ranger's office and repaired the drywall, but she was like a mother to all of us and was deeply concerned. I knew that like the rest of us she had harboured a secret wish that Ranger would get his head out of his ass and claim Stephanie. Ella had somehow also found out about Sophia . Talk about not impressed.

"I'll take first watch, I'll know within the next hour if everything is progressing as it should. After that we can set up a roster. I'll call Zero and let him know he's on call as medic."

As everyone readied to leave Les offered to come and relieve me in two hours for a break, and Tank left to try and track down the whereabouts of Max and get to Rangeman ASAP.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Tank's POV

It's been just over a week since Ranger got totally shit-faced after Jeanne-Ellen took him to the mats. We were right to call in Max Saunders, ex-Army shrink and psychologist who Rangeman keeps on retainer. When Ranger gained consciousness he ripped the drip lines from his arms and stormed into the bathroom. Les was monitoring him at the time and called me when he heard the sound of glass shattering. Ranger was in a foul and destructive mood and he'd smashed the glass shower panels, venting his frustration.

He refused to talk to Max at first, but after 3 days of house arrest Ranger realised that we were not going to back down. Eventually he accepted that we were not going to dismiss what had happened and he would not be back in the field or in command until cleared by Max. Rangeman protocols were being adhered to.

I had to fill Max in on everything that had happened with Morelli, Steph and Sophia. Ranger and I had both given written consent years ago for him to talk to each of us about any issues the other may face. We had to for the sake of Rangeman and our men. There was no way he could help Ranger if he didn't have all of the information. This was not PTSD from a mission or anything else. This was personal and ran deep. The fact that Ranger had taken this so hard was nothing short of shocking.

Apparently the crux of the problem was that Jeanne-Ellen's little lesson had really hit home. Ranger loved Steph but wouldn't or couldn't let her in, so he pushed her back to the cop. As much as he had tried over the years to resist Steph and keep her at arm's length the emotional attachment to her was undeniable and ran deeper than Ranger was ever willing to admit to himself. Until now.

It was uncanny really. Steph was the one for so many years who seemed to live in denial about so many things, but Ranger was there right along with her, following her in the shadows. And now she was gone and he had lost his way. Exit from denial land is not always an easy or clearly defined path.

At first I was sceptical about some of Max's conclusions. This was Ranger, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, we were talking about. Legendary military strategist, Black Ops expert, feared by gangs, drug lords, and terrorists along the whole east coast of the USA and parts of the world unknown. A man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. A man whose control was legendary. But as Max pointed out, we can't always control the desire of the heart. It's a bit like our preferences for certain tastes or smells, sometimes we can learn to like or dislike things, but there are some things within our psyche over which we have no control.

Bottom line, Ranger had denied his feelings for Stephanie for too long and the guilt of his actions in deceiving her and ultimately causing her to run were eating away at him. Despite all of his best efforts she had become an integral and necessary part of his life and now she was suddenly missing. In military comparison, it was not unlike an injured soldier returning from active duty to find he would never be whole again. She had left and a part of him had gone with her.

He needed to either come to terms with the loss, which was nearly impossible at present considering the whole of Rangeman were also missing and searching for Bomber. Or, he could find Stephanie and try to heal both her and himself and at least get some closure. I hate that word, closure, but as Max pointed out you can't change your emotions if you can't change your perceptions, and finding and talking to Stephanie would be the best way to resolve the situation.

I shook my head slowly in disbelief as I watched Ranger on the monitor in front of me, trying to sneak out of the building. We had given him more space over the last couple of days but he was still not cleared to leave the building without a partner.

One guess as to where he was headed.

* * *

><p>Ranger's POV<p>

It was nearing midnight and I was sitting in the dark, in the chair in Stephanie's bedroom. My chair. The one place that until now never failed to ease my soul and right my world. Now it just reinforced the gaping hole in my chest. I had been back from my mission for nearly a week and Stephanie had been gone or nearly two. There was still no trace of her.

I thought back over the events of the last week. After getting dangerously smashed on Tequila, a result of having some home truths delivered not so subtly by Jeanne-Ellen Burrows, Tank called rank and brought in Max Saunders to assess me for PTSD. After 3 days of having my head shrunk and Max trying to guide me through alternating fits of rage and melancholy, back to a state of functioning mind and body, Max declared I had PSTD. _Post Stephanie Traumatic Disorder. _ Smart Ass. As much as I hated to admit it I knew he was right, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

I had denied the attraction to Stephanie for too long and for someone who had spent most of their life protecting their country and those they loved from harm, the realisation that I had hurt, or possibly destroyed the one I loved the most in this world … was simply crippling. Yes, that's right, love. Max had a hell of a time encouraging me to admit it but my deeply supressed feelings for Stephanie had finally been my undoing. The soldier and warrior within me was brought to its knees by a slip of a girl. I always told her she had all the power. But not even I fully realised just how much. I think this is what always scared me into trying to keep her at arm's length all this time. I wasn't used to dealing with emotions, you bottled them up and locked them away so you could do the job. I had no right to love her and want a life with her.

My solitude and musings were cut short. I knew the instant Tank had entered the apartment. He moved silently for such a mountain of a man, and I could sense his hulking form fill the doorway. I knew he was worried about me, but I couldn't shake the melancholy. I'd been keeping to myself and going through the motions of day to day living.

Tank was first to break the silence. "Dillon's keeping the apartment as is until the lease runs out. The power is off and the fridge and kitchen were cleaned out. But that's about all. I think he's also hoping she'll return."

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"Seriously? You think we haven't been watching your every move?"

I sighed in frustration. I sat with elbows on my knees, hands clasped behind my head, and eyes to the floor as though the pressure of my own grip would hold everything together and help me make sense of things. "I've fucked up Tank. I've fucked up royally and now she's gone and I don't know how to fix it." _Fuck. When did I become this pathetic. ... When she walked into the diner four years ago and you were too chicken shit to step up and claim her for your own._

"Did you talk with Max?" Tank asked, without judgement or emotion.

"Yeah."

"Did he offer any advice?"

"Yeah." _Steph used to hate my one worded conversations, I can just see her rolling her eyes._

"You gonna take that advice?"

"I can't. Because she's not here."

"So find her." These last words of Tank's were said matter of factly and with the question of, _what are you waiting for_, hanging in the air. I sat up and took stock of my position. Max was adamant that I needed to resolve my feelings for Stephanie, and the best way to do this was to find her and talk to her. Easier said than done.

'What would you do if she was an enemy operative you were tracking?" Tank asked.

"There wouldn't be a hole in the planet she could hide in. I would find her … eventually."

"So do it man. Use your skills, lean on your contacts. Find her, and tell her how you feel."

Tank and I had been best friends for what seemed like forever, but we rarely discussed personal issues and never feelings. I was pleased we had the cover of darkness for this conversation and as I stood and passed through the door we bumped fists in silent thankyou and acknowledgement of everything left unsaid.

Let the hunt begin.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Jeanne-Ellen's POV

I was sitting in the lounge room in my favourite chair with a glass of white wine, lost in my thoughts and the view of the city lit up at night. I had been mulling over the events of the last couple of weeks. It's been over a week since I had taken Ranger, and Morelli to task. And there was still no further information regarding Stephanie.

Edna Mazur was delighted with the results of my surveillance and the subsequent quashing of the vicious rumours that had been circulating about Stephanie. The focus was now firmly on Joe and he wasn't game to put a foot wrong in case it affected his job.

Vinnie had found a new bounty hunter, so I had fulfilled my promise to Stephanie in that regard.

But no one had heard any more from her. The last contact was with Edna, and a brief call a couple of days later to Mary-Lou. Since then nothing. I had hoped that maybe Stephanie would call me. But I didn't even know if she had my number with her anymore. The mood at Rangeman was sombre, and I think they were starting to grieve, realising they may never see her again. I smiled slightly to myself at this, _yes that's right boys, she was fun and entertaining, but smarter than you all gave her credit for, with all your experience, money, and technology, none of you can find her_. I raised my glass mentally to Stephanie in salute.

I still hadn't forgiven Ranger for his part in this mess. It was odd really, I had no real claim of friendship or connection with Stephanie, but I had always respected her, and yes for some time I was attracted to her, but knowing she is not gay made the attraction a moot point. I imagine it would be similar to straight people resisting the attraction to a friend's husband. Yes the husband may be super sexy, and good company, but you both know the attraction is never going to be acted upon. There is too much at risk, so you don't breach that invisible wall.

Sipping my wine I contemplate the enigma that was Stephanie Plum. Product of a super-conservative family, with the exception of Edna Mazur, and raised and nurtured in the confines of Chambersburg, Trenton New Jersey. How the hell she managed to survive her childhood is beyond me. From what Edna told me she was always the black sheep of the family and the community. Always daring to do things on her own terms and in her own way.

Stephanie had made numerous attempts to break free but somehow or other the Burg kept managing to haul her back into its clutches and try again and again to make her conform. It was almost like a municipal project. Get Stephanie Plum to conform and comply and all of our own meaningless petty little lives will be vindicated. We will have saved the black sheep and brought her back to the flock where she belongs.

It's funny how life works, she was the Burg pariah in many respects. But now that she was gone, and the truth was emerging, the Burg was imploding on itself. The whispers were gaining momentum, accusations abounded of Helen Plum's drinking and less than stellar treatment of Stephanie, and Joe Morelli, the golden haired boy of the Burg, was now suspected of mob connections and corruption. It was hard to believe that the same gossips who had vilified and condemned Stephanie for her actions in running away from that 'nice' Morelli boy, were now singing her praises, saying they always knew how strong she was and how much better she would be without him. _Hypocrites. _

It was challenging for a woman like me, working in a man's world. I suppose in some ways that's why I was drawn to Stephanie. She accepted the guys at Rangeman, her regular skips, and all sorts of people from all walks of life. Perhaps she could accept me too. I can understand why both Ranger and Morelli were fixated with her. She was fun, outgoing, kind, loyal, and courageous. She had sass and sex appeal, but at the same time had a down to earth 'girl next door' quality. She had assisted Ranger in finding his daughter without hesitation or a second thought to her own personal safety. If anything this was her biggest fault, her lack of fear and lack of respect for her own personal safety. She had a habit of getting in over her head simply from not always thinking through the consequences.

I smiled to myself remembering Edna's story of Stephanie's revenge on Dickie Orr, burning the dining table on the front lawn and ensuring there was a full media circus to capture the story. Effectively ending any political aspirations he ever hoped to have. And from what I hear they were many and grand. She had guts.

My musings were interrupted by the buzzing of my cell phone. Picking it up I noted it was a blocked number calling. Not many people had this number, it was one of several phones I used, and I was about to let it go to voice mail, when my sixth sense kicked in and I knew I had to answer it.

I waited a beat before speaking. "Hello". I waited for a reply but was met with silence.

"Thankyou" A quiet voice eventually responded.

"Stephanie is that you? Are you OK?" All of a sudden I was out of my chair and pacing.

"Yes, and Yes." She sounded tired and emotionally drained. "Grandma told me what you did. Getting proof of Joe, and setting the Burg grapevine straight." I remained silent hoping she would continue speaking. "I needed to phone and thank you. You didn't have to do it, but I really appreciate everything you've done. Exposing Joe, helping Vinnie, and helping me on that night."

I was met with silence again. And sat back down but on the edge of the seat.

"Are you coming home?" I asked gently.

"No." Her reply was more resigned than emphatic.

"Where are you? Do you need help?"

"No. I'll be fine. But thank you for asking." She paused again as though uncomfortable with the conversation. "I just wanted to say thank you, but I have to go now. Take care Jeanne. You're a good person."

"Stephanie wait…please, …. Ranger is looking everywhere for you. He needs to know you're OK. He needs to talk to you."

I was met with silence again and at one point I thought she had disconnected.

"You've spoken to me. I said I'm OK. I don't expect you to keep secrets from Ranger. I don't want to create any issues with your friendship. Tell him whatever you want. I'm sorry but I have to go."

And with that the line went dead.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Hi Everyone, just a short chapter as I'm time poor at the moment.

Also Just wanted to clarify the background of this story... I probably should have done this earlier. The story loosely follows some of the earlier books, probably up to about book 10. In my mind and this story... Ranger and Steph spent one night together, Stephanie does not cheat, VORDO NEVER HAPPENED, Ranger had his no relationship rule and when confronted by Steph turned her down and sent her back to Morelli, Stephanie did love Joe and tried to make it work, but Morelli is cheating scum.

Any characters you recognise are not mine...not making money, just having fun.

Thanks again for the reviews... it inspires me to write more. :-)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

SPOV

I was sitting on the edge of the bed in the cheap motel room looking at the phone in my hands. I had just finished speaking with Jeanne-Ellen. I had been agonising over calling her for several days, ever since a brief call to Mary-Lou.

I'd phoned Mary-Lou just to let her know I was alive and OK, but I wasn't really in the right headspace to talk and was intent on keeping the call as brief as possible. Mare must have realised this and before I could hang up she blurted out that Jeanne-Ellen had visited her to ask questions about Morelli, and a couple of days later rumours were circulating that Morelli had cheated on me with Terri Gilman. I was now viewed as the injured party and Morelli as scum. I wasn't feeling talkative to begin with and that piece of information simply dumbfounded me. I had no idea what to say. Mary-Lou gave me Jeanne-Ellen's cell number and I told her that I loved her and to keep safe, and that I had to run to catch a ride. It wasn't a complete lie. I had to go meet my ride to the next town.

I tossed the phone to one side and flopped back on the bed. Jeanne-Ellen was still looking out for me. Why, I had no idea. But I was grateful. I tried hard not to think of her last words, _"Ranger is looking everywhere for you. He needs to know you're OK. He needs to talk to you."_ It hurt too much to even think of him. I didn't want to hear his explanations. I didn't want to be his entertainment or the centre of Burg gossip anymore. I'd been hurt enough and I wanted to leave it all behind.

I didn't think he'd be able to find me. As I had met some wonderful people over the last couple of weeks and they had helped me clear my head and make some plans to move forward with my life.

My current position was all thanks to Maree and Tina at the women's shelter in Minneapolis. I had met them by chance when I decided to take a break from my bus hopping. I was essentially homeless and they offered me shelter, comfort, and support, and helped me make some difficult decisions. Maree had an uncanny way of understanding a person's needs and fears and helped me to clear my head so I could make choices about my future. I owe her a debt of gratitude that I will never be able to repay. She claimed that knowing I was on the path to healing and taking control of my life was all the payment she needed. Perhaps I could redeem myself by helping someone else in the future.

I had stayed at the shelter in Minneapolis for 2 nights, but I knew I was not going to remain in the city. After talking to Maree and Tina, I knew I wanted to head south, to a warmer climate. Once this decision was made Maree made a suggestion that would help me get there undetected and with minimal cost. Maree and Tina had access to a network of women truckers who assisted other women and children to disappear. Basically the truck drivers would let you ride with them to their next destination so you could move about undetected. They refused to accept any payment, they were a sisterhood who saw this as a way to assist women escape, usually from domestic abuse or controlling partners.

When Maree offered me access to this network I felt guilty again, I was just running away from my life, not a violent domestic situation or similar situation. It felt wrong to be using a network which I did not have an absolute need for. Maree in her usual calm and persuasive manner explained that she could understand my reasoning but that the offer was made to those that they thought needed it and would benefit from it, and that the truck drivers enjoyed having company on their long hauls. Eventually I accepted her offer. It would mean I could conserve what money I had to help me get set up wherever I landed, and start my life over.

And so here I am, after several days on the road with a number of different truck drivers, seeing parts of the USA I had never imagined I would visit. The truckers were awesome, we only ever used first names to protect everyone's privacy, and they were caring, witty, and I even smiled a couple of times during the trip. It was great riding up high in the big rigs, barrelling down the highway, the view was so much better than from a car or bus and it helped me to disengage from recent events.

This evening my ride was terminating at Pahrump, Nevada. Carleen the driver had been great company and we and we parted ways discreetly at a truck stop on the edge of town. I could see a couple of cheap motels nearby and booked into one for the night. Nevada was my final destination and this town seemed as good as any to look at settling in.

I decided that a brief nap was in order before I went out to find some dinner. I was going to treat myself to a decent meal, and hopefully with a good night's rest I would be more energized in the morning to look at what the town had to offer.

Within seconds of closing my eyes I drifted off to a fitful sleep.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie's POV

I must have been more tired than I realised. I had only intended to have a brief nap but I woke up around midnight when my empty stomach started to protest. Hauling myself off the bed I decided I might as well shower and change, and snack on the apple and last couple of cookies I had in my bag. A proper meal would have to wait until morning. I hand washed my T-shirt and underwear and debated washing my jeans, but decided they would have to wait another day or so. I'd see if I could find a charity store or cheap clothing place tomorrow and buy a second pair. It felt good to shower and wash my hair and by the time I had finished my laundry and cleaning and rearranging my pack I was ready to go back to bed. Sleep was more comfortable this time despite my nerves about what tomorrow would bring.

I didn't wake until around 8am and by the time I showered and changed it was closer to nine. I was now facing the reality of my actions and what I had to do to be able to survive and live. It was nerve racking. So I took some time to sit and think about what my next steps should be. I counted my remaining money, I had a little over $2,200 left. My current accommodation was $40 per night and if I could live on $10 a day for food then I figured I had five or six weeks tops until I was totally destitute. Finding a job was at the top of the priority list, followed closely by finding a cheap place to live. Giving myself a mental pep talk, which consisted largely of "_you can do this"_ repeated over and over again, I made my way out into the bright Nevada sunshine. It was early October and although you could feel the change of the seasons in the air it was so much warmer than New Jersey.

Making my way to the motel office, I decided it was as good a place as any to start finding the information I needed. Hopefully they could tell me a good cheap place to eat, if there was a charity shop nearby, and if they knew of anyone hiring, even if it was only part time. I wasn't picky about the type of job, beggars can't be choosers, and with the current state of the economy finding any employment might be difficult. Ernie the manager was very helpful and even offered me a discounted rate on the room if I stayed more than one night, looks like the economy was hitting them hard as well. I thanked him for his assistance and gladly accepted the offer of the discounted room. I would probably need it for at least another 2 nights.

Armed with information and a plan of action, I wandered down the road toward the diner that Ernie recommended. The town was dry and the surrounding landscape barren, like most of Nevada, but it made a nice change from Trenton. It seemed peaceful and laid back, qualities that I needed and could appreciate right now. The diner was on the edge of town and was a classic 50's roadside establishment, complete with retro fittings. It was frequented by locals but was also somewhat of a tourist attraction. Apparently the food was good, affordable and plentiful. The black and red chequered floor and red vinyl padded seats all added to the atmosphere along with various 50's memorabilia. Even the staff dressed in classic 50's waitress costumes complete with cap.

I slid into one of the booths and looked at the menu. This was my kind of food. Burgers, waffles, old fashioned milkshakes, and ice cream sodas. It was quiet at the moment with only a couple of other customers sitting on stools at the end of the counter. It looked like the breakfast rush was over and the lunch rush had yet to begin. Still mind-full of my financial situation I decided to try the lunch special, lasagne with chips, salad and a coke. An older woman with grey hair and the name tag Betty took my order and l sat gazing out the window and contemplating my future while I waited for the food.

My thoughts started drifting back to my family, Ranger, the Merry Men and my life in Trenton. I could feel the heart ache well up within me, the pain of loneliness and absence of familiar surroundings leaving a hole in my chest. I wondered how Rex was doing, and Grandma and Mary-Lou, but when I imagined returning home my emotions turned more to misery and despair. I did not miss the constant criticism from my mother, my cheating ex-boyfriend, or the Burg gossips. The expectations that all I was good for in life was to be a wife and mother and that I should conform to all the Burg's expectations.

It was easy to admit I missed Grandma, Mary-Lou and my nieces, but as hard as I tried to deny it I also missed my friends at Rangeman. Lester's jokes and charm, Bobby's sunny smile and caring attitude, conversations in _Spanglish_ with Hector, and even Tank's quiet support and encouragement. I felt accepted by all the Merry Men, and hoped that it was genuine and that I wasn't just "entertainment" for them like Ranger had once described me. I tried desperately not to think of the man in black himself as thoughts of him produced a multitude of intense and conflicting emotions, to the point that I felt like vomiting.

Before my thoughts could carry me down paths best avoided, Betty arrived with my lasagne and coke. She tried to make some polite chit-chat about where I was from, which I deftly side stepped, I guess being a small town it was easy to pick who was not a local. The lunch was delicious and doubly satisfying as it was the first hot meal other than burgers that I'd had in a week. I was finishing my coke when Betty approached to clear my table, taking away my plate but placing another with a slice of chocolate cream pie in front of me.

"It's on the house hon. You look like you need some happy." she said with a wink and a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, if I didn't smile I would burst into tears, people were so kind. "Thankyou, it looks delicious" I said. And it was.

Once I had finished the pie I took my plate and glass over to the service counter. I thanked Betty saying how much I enjoyed it as well as the lasagne.

"Good to know hon. Maybe we'll see you again tomorrow." She said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, maybe" I replied, and set off to look for a job and find the charity shop Ernie had mentioned.

My job search proved fruitless on the first day. Everyone was polite but businesses were struggling and those that I spoke to were small and family owned and run. But tomorrow was another day, and something just felt "right" about the town, as though I was supposed to be here.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie's POV

I woke feeling rested and the anxiety I had been feeling ever since leaving Trenton seemed to be easing. After showering and dressing I made my way back to "Jake's Diner" where I ate yesterday, to see what they had as a breakfast special. It was pancakes, hash brown and coffee. Perfect.

I had finished eating and was sipping my refill of coffee when Betty, the waitress from yesterday, slid into the seat opposite me.

"You're back hon! How was breakfast?" She asked, looking me over as though to see if I was OK.

"Yes I'm back, and breakfast was delicious." There's nothing like pancakes with maple syrup to lift your mood. I might not have felt talkative yesterday but Betty seemed down to earth and genuine and I knew I was going to be a regular here.

"I saw you walk up from Ernie's motel this morning. Ernie's my ex brother-in-law, he and my sister divorced years ago… but he's a good guy, and that's a story for another time. He tells me you might be looking for work?" Betty asked.

Her comments took me by surprise. The tone of her voice sounded like she might have a job lead. My breath hitched and I put my coffee cup down, scared that I might spill it.

"um, yeah….I've just moved here and I'm hoping to find some work. Do you know of anyone hiring?"

Betty eyed me closely as she responded. "Maybe. But why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself first."

Crap. I immediately felt deflated and dropped my eyes to the table. I couldn't lie to this woman, she was generous and kind yesterday and I was pretty sure my thoughts and emotions were completely transparent at the moment.

I took a deep breath and looked out the window to avoid eye contact, but before I could answer Betty spoke again. "What are you running from hon?"

I swallowed hard before answering. I was right, I was totally transparent and readable. "A broken heart. A life of lies," I gave a small shrug, "take your pick." I turned my attention back to my coffee cup and could feel Betty's eyes still on me. We sat quietly for a moment until Betty broke the silence.

"Have you ever waited tables, or been a short order cook?" I gave a small huff of scepticism at this question. I'd waited tables and tended bar during my college years but my lack of abilities in the kitchen left a lot to be desired.

"I've waited tables, and I can wash dishes, but I have _very_ limited cooking skills." I replied honestly. I couldn't help the little spark of hope that flared that Betty might need some help at the diner. But I wouldn't mislead her into thinking I could cook.

Betty seemed to give my reply some careful consideration before continuing the conversation.

"Ernie told me you booked into the motel under the name Stephanie Michaels. Is that your real name?"

_Crap, this is going to blow any chance I have of getting a job in this town._

"No." I whispered, feeling my cheeks suffuse with colour from embarrassment.

"So the person or persons you're hiding from, are they violent?" Betty asked.

My shocked reply was genuine, "No! No…never. They would never hurt me, at least not physically, ….unless you count a broken heart ..." and my eyes dropped again to the table.

"So why are you hiding?" She asked with quiet concern.

I really didn't want to answer these questions but I felt if I didn't then I would have no chance of getting a job in this town. It was crunch time and I was going to have to trust some strangers if I wanted to move forward with my life.

The diner was gradually emptying from the breakfast trade and so I decided it was now or never. I sat up, looked at Betty … and said in one breath…

"My boyfriend cheated on me, my best friend lied to me, my life sucked, I'm starting over, and I don't want to be found." Saying it out loud was harder than I thought. I started to gather my bag to leave because I could feel the tears about to start again. I hadn't cried in several days and I did not want to start again here in public.

Betty reached out and grabbed my hand to stop me leaving.

"Oh hon I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She motioned for one of the other waitresses to bring a refill for my coffee. I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes until I felt I was in control again. I heard the waitress fill my cup and leave, and after a couple of deep breaths I opened my eyes again.

"Sugar?" Betty asked, grabbing the bowl and spoon to fix my coffee. All I could do was nod. "Just one?" another nod accompanied by a rather un-lady-like sniff. Betty handed over the napkin dispenser as well. I took one and dabbed at my eyes and nose.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm not used to talking about it. But Stephanie is my real name" and I tried to manage a weak smile to put Betty at ease.

"Well Stephanie, I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to pry, but when Ernie said you may be looking for work I wondered if you might be interested in waiting tables here. I can't pay much but I could offer you a temporary place to stay and meals with a small wage, in exchange for your help in the diner."

My heart started beating rapidly, this was almost too good to be true.

"I'd love to … but … you don't even know me."

Betty let out a sigh and a smile and explained her reasoning.

"Well hon, Jake and I have owned this diner for 30 years, and I've come to be a pretty good judge of character. Yesterday you looked like you might have been a bit down on your luck but you were polite and respectful and still went out looking for a job. And you seemed to genuinely appreciate my chocolate cream pie" she finished with a smile. "The downturn in the economy has hit this town hard, … like many towns I suppose, and a lot of the young people have left to find work elsewhere and those that remain seem to object to working weekends and think tasks like mopping floors and wiping tables is beneath them." "How about you? Do you think you would be interested?"

My heart was pounding and I could have leapt over the table and hugged Betty but I thought that might be a bit much. Instead I managed to take a shaky breath and tell her that I would love nothing better than to work for her.

Betty went and got another cup and a pot of coffee and returned so we could work out details of my employment. It turned out that she lived next door and the accommodation on offer was a small self-contained trailer in her back yard. The trailer was old but clean, it was retro just like the diner, and it was perfect. She was willing to pay me cash and let me work under my assumed name. The only thing I had to do was pay for the waitress uniform, and Betty was willing to let me pay that off with hours worked.

We agreed that I would start tomorrow after the breakfast shift when it was quieter and I could learn the ropes. If all went well for a week I could move into the trailer in Betty's yard.

Knowing that my meals were taken care of for the next few days I went back to the motel and paid Ernie for another week of accommodation. I felt like I was floating. I hadn't felt this light or such relief in weeks. Things were starting to fall in place.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Tank's POV

Ranger is currently ranting and I couldn't stop the slight twitch of a smile that pulled at my lips. It's a rare sight to see his control slip.

"You think this is funny, _Pierre_" he growled, with the emphasis on my name so I knew just how pissed he was. No one uses my given name without seriously considering the consequences. On this occasion I chose to ignore it.

"Just thinkin' man. You gotta admire her ability and the irony of it all. One little white girl from the Burg outsmarting a multi-million dollar black ops and security company. It's been two months. We know she's still out there and pretty sure she's still stateside, but we don't have even a faint blip on the radar as to her whereabouts. Not many people could pull that off."

"Fuck, fuck. FUCK!" Was Ranger's only response as he swiped the latest pile of research from the table, sending it flying over the room. He looked like he wanted to hit something but instead flopped down into a chair with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

I sat still and watched him carefully, wondering where this current road block would take him. I knew that on one level it was almost a case of professional pride that he find her. If we couldn't find Bomber then what sort of security and investigative company were we. Hell we'd tracked some of the world's most dangerous criminals for fucks sake. But then they normally had networks and contacts that we could monitor and watch for clues. Stephanie had dropped out of her whole network of Trenton and the Burg and we had nothing to go on, except the occasional call to Edna, Mary-Lou, and Jeanne-Ellen.

But I knew at the heart of this it was more than that. It was worse than when Julie was kidnapped by Scrog. Ranger needed Stephanie. And he wouldn't stop until he found her, no matter how long it took.

"WTF Tank. It's been two months. Two whole fucking months and not so much as a hint of where she is."

RANGER'S POV

I was torn between being angry and proud at Babe. I can't believe she's managed to evade me and yet at the same time I'm so proud and impressed of her ability. Jeanne-Ellen told me about the last phone call, that Babe thanked her for her help, and didn't care what Jeanne told me. It twisted my guts that Babe hadn't and wouldn't call me. Even though Jeanne told her I was looking for her, worried about her, and needed to talk to her. Maybe my whole search was futile. Maybe when I found her she would just tell me to go to hell. _Like I wasn't destined for there anyway. _

We'd managed, with much difficulty, to track her to Minneapolis. She was dressed in black unisex clothes and a flannel shirt which hid her figure, and the sunglasses and black tube bandana which concealed her face and curls made it difficult to tell if the person was male or female on the security footage. We hadn't been able to get a positive ID, but my gut told me it was her. But then the trail went cold in Minneapolis. All of our enquiries and searches in the city were fruitless, and my instincts were telling me she had left the city for places unknown.

I retraced the sequence of events since that fateful night in September. Although we lost her trail in Minneapolis Babe had called Mary-Lou, Jeanne-Ellen and her family on different occasions. She was being smart with her phone calls as well. She was obviously using a burner phone she bought in Trenton, and the calls were kept too short to trace.

She had phoned her family on 11th October. The day before her birthday. We don't know why, whether it was to let them know she was OK, to ask for help, or even if it was to tell them she was coming home. Unfortunately Helen Plum answered the phone and in true form didn't even ask Babe where she was or if she was OK. Just flew into her about being irresponsible, causing "poor Joseph" heartache and embarrassment to everyone and to be home the next day for dinner or else. We had the phone monitored and so I knew exactly what was said. Babe managed to say only two words, "_Hi Mom_…", before Helen went off at her. How Tank had managed to talk me out of sending Helen to outer Mongolia is a miracle. I was beyond furious at the time. A chance to find out where she was and if she was OK and Helen _fucking_ Plum had to be a complete bitch. No wonder Babe simply hung up without saying another word. And there have been no calls to anyone since.

Stephanie's birthday had come and gone, and demonstrated further her mother's delusional state of mind. Helen had invited Morelli, and Steph's sister and her family for dinner, and fully expected Stephanie to turn up on the doorstep at 6pm. Apparently a very awkward evening ensued, with Edna quizzing Morelli about Terri Gilman and speculating on why Babe had disappeared. Morelli made an excuse and skipped halfway through dinner, Helen got drunk, and Frank as usual didn't say anything. Valerie, Albert and the girls also escaped before things got too out of hand. Edna had hoped that Stephanie might try to contact her for Halloween, her favourite holiday, but that had come and gone, along with Thanksgiving, and no one has heard a word.

To top off my frustration, my contract with the Army was under review for renewal and Sophia had been trying to insert herself back into my life. I knew the contract was coming to an end in the New Year and I had always intended to re-sign for another 3 years. But with Stephanie gone it had changed my perspective on life and I was no longer sure of my future. The indecision and uncertainty off everything was putting me in a foul mood. I had always been so sure of the path my life would take, but with Stephanie gone and Max making me face my emotions and feelings for her everything had changed.

As for Sophia, she must have decided that I might change my mind about not seeing her again. She didn't have my cell phone number so she decided to send me "gifts" to try and entice me back into her life. The first was sexy lingerie, with a note suggesting how I could remove them from her body, the second, a week later, was raunchy photos of her in the lingerie with a spank paddle and note saying she had been a "very naughty girl and needed to be punished". The third "gift" was various B&D restraints.

She just didn't seem to get it. I don't know how much clearer I could have been. I did not want her in my life any more. There was only one woman I wanted to see and I was going to keep searching until I found her. Even if Babe rejected me, I was not going to stop until I had her answers.

An opportunity to set Sophia straight again came a couple of days after the third package arrived. I'd just returned from a brutal take down of 3 gang members wanted for arson, murder and various other offences. I was covered in blood. Not mine, thankfully. The takedown went bad and one of the skips ended up getting shot. I thought that the time was right to return the items to Sophia. She needed to be told again. We were over.

_Flashback….._

I phoned Sophia to confirm she was home and she was breathless and excited when I said I would see her in an hour and that we needed to talk. I didn't clean myself up. My shirt was covered in blood and I was still fully dressed with weapons and attitude. She must have been waiting right inside her door for me, listening for the sound of the elevator. The door opened as I approached and she stood there in a sexy peignoir and microscopic underwear. Her faced dropped at the sight of me. Dressed in urban commando black, covered in blood, and weapons openly on display. I pushed past her into the apartment and placed the box with her "gifts" on the table. I knew I made a formidable sight. She was pale and nervous as I turned to face her.

"What part of "we're over" do you not understand?" I asked, my voice deceptively calm and threatening. I started stalking towards her and watched her try to retreat like a frightened rabbit.

"Ric I…I… just thought…."

"Thought what? That you would ignore my requests? That you would entice me back to your bed? I told you. We are over. Do you understand me?"

I could see her shaking with fear, this was a side of me that Sophia had never been exposed to. If that's what it took to get through to her then so be it. "Never contact me again. If you see me in the street, walk the other way. Got it?"

She didn't make eye contact, just nodded her head nervously in acknowledgement. I walked past her and out the door, never looking back.

I smiled mentally to myself as I returned to my car. If I had come into Stephanie's apartment looking how I did she would be full of questions and checking me over for injuries to make sure the blood was not my own. The guns and attitude would not have fazed her at all. _And you let her slip away, you idiot. _

…..

It was four weeks until Christmas. I was clinging to hope that I would find Stephanie before then. I needed her. But more than anything I needed to know she was OK.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, it makes my day to see people have read my little story and left a comment. I'm sorry I haven't got around to replying to each one but work is insane leading up to the Christmas season. I may have to take a break for a week as some of the upcoming chapters will take a bit of writing...I had written some this story about 12 months ago then deleted it all in a fit of "reality check"... thinking don't be stupid woman, you know you're never going to post anything on fanfic...and I didn't want to risk the embarrassment of my family stumbling across my attempts at writing. Anyway...the story has always been in my head I just have to re-write it..._sigh, curse that delete button._

If I don't get to post again for a week, may you all be surrounded by peace and goodwill regardless of your faith or beliefs.

* * *

><p>STEPHANIE'S POV<p>

It's mid December and I've been in Pahrump Nevada for over two months now. I still work for Betty and Jake at their diner, and live in the little trailer in their back yard. I like the trailer. It's small and homey and it's like my own little escape from the world. I keep to myself most of the time, reading and watching TV when I'm not working but I have been to the local speedway with Jake and Betty a couple of times.

I think Betty and Jake were hoping I might be interested in Dan, the owner of the speedway. He was attractive, single and good company, but my heart and head were not in any shape to consider dating. That didn't deter Dan from asking me out, but thankfully he respected my wish for privacy and seclusion at the moment, and instead was working on becoming a friend.

I'd like to say I've progressed emotionally, but the truth is I'm still hurting. The pain and confusion have eased but there is still an underlying sadness. I'm confident that I will break through it one day. But all of the holidays and celebrations at the end of the year make it difficult when you're used to having family and friends around.

I tried to phone my family the day before my birthday. I had been feeling guilty, thinking they may be worried about me, and decided I should phone and let them know I was alright. I would say it was a mistake to make the call except it served as an affirmation that I had made the right choice in leaving Trenton. My mother answered and no sooner had I said hello she started into me with her usual barrage of criticism, and demanded that I be at dinner the next night. No "where are you" or "are you OK" just how "poor Joseph" was heartbroken and how I was embarrassing everyone by my behaviour. I remember just looking at the phone in my hand in dismay before disconnecting. I haven't phoned anyone since.

Jake and Betty invited me to spend Christmas day with them but I thanked them and politely declined. I couldn't stomach being surrounded by someone else's loving family, it would make the pain just that much worse. Instead I volunteered to help serve dinner at the community centre where veterans and the homeless could have a hot meal. It made me feel better to think I would be returning some of the kindness that had been shown to me by so many since leaving Trenton.

I did however, want to send a message to Mary-Lou and Grandma for Christmas and so I went to the local library and used their computers to send an e-card through a Canadian company. That way the message couldn't be traced. I wasn't game to check my own email account in case Rangeman was monitoring it and could pinpoint my location. I still missed the guys there and felt guilty that I hadn't contacted them at all but I wasn't going to risk being found.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

It's Christmas Eve and I'm in Newark at my parent's house. The snow is falling softly and I want to be anywhere else but here. The evening will undoubtedly make me feel Babe's absence even more acutely. I'd always brushed Stephanie off as just a friend to my family but they all knew of her and my mother was convinced she was the one for me. Why are mothers always right? I still didn't know how I was going to answer when they asked about her, and they always asked.

Wiping my feet on the door mat I knocked briefly before letting myself into the house. It was a typical Manoso Christmas Eve. Aromas from the traditional Christmas Eve banquet assaulted my senses as soon as I walked in the door, and several of the younger nieces and nephews welcomed me with squeals of "Uncle Carlos!" as they launched themselves at me.

My mother appeared from the kitchen with a smile and hug.

"_Mi hijo_, you made it"

"_Si mama,_ you look beautiful tonight" I replied, kissing her on the cheek and returning the hug.

"Thankyou Carlos. It's so good to see you." She took my arm and led me towards the rest of the family gathered in the lounge. "How are you? And how is Stephanie?" _Well that didn't take long._

"I'm well Mama, I haven't seen Stephanie for a while" I could feel my mother's scrutiny as I tried to side step the inquisition and went to greet the rest of the family assembled for the night.

I managed to brush off questions about Stephanie for most of the evening but she was never far from my thoughts. I watched my parent's affection for each other, even after over forty years of marriage they were still obviously in love, and my sister Ceilia was pregnant again and glowing. I couldn't help but wonder if I could have had all of that with Stephanie if I wasn't such an ass. I had never thought I wanted or needed these things but Max and his delving into my psyche had peeled back my shields and revealed some of my deeply buried desires. But now I might be too late. Realising that I was starting to spiral into a melancholy mood I decided I should make an excuse and depart.

I said my goodbyes and tried to discretely slip away but my father stopped me on the front porch.

"Carlos, wait. What is wrong? Something is bothering you and your mother and I are worried" he asked with concern.

I hesitate telling him the truth, but decided it may prevent further questions later on.

"I've done something stupid Papa. I hurt Stephanie, I didn't mean to, but I have and now she is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" he asked.

I drew a slow breath before replying, "That's the problem. We don't know. We can't find her."

My father looked alarmed as though Stephanie may have befallen harm so I tried to reassure him. "She sent a message to her friend and grandmother last week, so we believe she is OK, but we don't know where she is. I believe she's left Trenton."

My mother had come out of the house during the last part of the explanation. She didn't need to ask who we were talking about.

"Stephanie's left Trenton? Why?" Mama asked with worry written all over her face.

I didn't know how to answer this, or more to the point I didn't want to answer her question. "It's a long story Mama, and one I'm not proud of."

My mother searched my eyes for an answer, or perhaps the truth and heart of the matter, as only mothers can do. "Then find her. And make it right." Mama encouraged softly, with Papa nodding in agreement.

Maybe the night wasn't a total loss after all. It may have brought painful reminders of what I could have had with Stephanie but it also bought the love and support of my parents and a glimmer of hope that maybe I could make things right. I just had to find Babe first.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Happy New Year everyone. As usual, anything you recognise is not mine, except for the mistakes.

* * *

><p>HELEN'S POV<p>

I'm sitting alone in my kitchen sipping freshly brewed coffee and wondering where on earth I went wrong with Stephanie. Valerie turned out so perfectly, a good mother and housekeeper. I know her first marriage ended in divorce but she's remarried to Albert and knows how to keep a spotless home, cook, and keep the girls clean and well dressed. Well, except for Mary-Alice, Valerie's going to need a strong hand with that one or she might turn out like Stephanie. Honestly, why couldn't Mary-Alice be more like Angie, quiet and subdued, not prancing around like a horse all the time for goodness sakes.

I released a sigh of frustration and annoyance as I considered recent events. I couldn't believe that Stephanie didn't come home for Christmas. I thought all this nonsense would have been over months ago. She didn't even have the decency to phone me. Doesn't she realise what she is doing to my reputation? Honestly, what sort of mother are people going to think I am when I can't even tell them where my own daughter is or what she is doing. I swear that everyone keeps asking me how she is just to try and embarrass me. I just smile and tell the nosy gossips that she's well and travelling. Joseph and I agreed that it was the best tactic until she comes to her senses and comes home. He tells everyone the same thing when they ask, that she's travelling, that he misses her, and is looking forward to her coming home. At least all of those vicious rumours about him and that Gilman girl seemed to have died down.

At least Stephanie can't return to that ridiculous bounty hunting job, and has probably forfeited her place at college. Studying to be a private investigator… honestly, what a waste of time. Joseph is a good detective, with a reliable income and owns a home already. She doesn't even need to work, stupid girl. But do you think she appreciates that at all and is grateful for such an opportunity in life. No. She just wants to be selfish and do her own thing and not care at all how it impacts on others. She's lucky that Joseph is so forgiving and willing to give her another chance.

But it's been 4 months, and Joseph may not wait much longer. I started to feel sick in the stomach at the direction my thoughts were taking. Joseph was my last hope for her. There is no way any other self-respecting man would accept her. Joseph seemed to cope with her unruly behaviour and ridiculous notions about working.

I stood and walked to the pantry, reaching for the bottle of amber liquid on the shelf. Perhaps I needed a little shot of "medicine" to calm my nerves.

* * *

><p>STEPHANIE'S POV<p>

Life in Nevada was settling into a routine. I knew I still had a long way to go to recover emotionally but at least life had taken on a calm and comfortable pace. I loved working with Betty and Jake at the diner, and I had recommenced my fitness training several weeks ago. I had worked too hard in the last few months in Trenton and come too far to let it all just slip away. Feeling physically fit also helped with the mental anguish that would sneak up on me sometimes, and gave me an outlet to distract myself. Mostly I jogged along the dusty streets and highways around Pahrump. At least it was a free activity.

I managed to get through Christmas without too much melancholy. Helping out at the Community Centre had been a great day. The centre served over 300 meals to Veterans, the homeless, and the disadvantaged. Everyone appreciated the meal and hospitality, and I smiled and joked with people that frequently had little to smile about. I went home that night exhausted but happy, an emotion that I had not experienced often in the last four months.

A week after New Year I had a minor set-back. I had been frequenting the speedway with Jake and Betty and Dan, the owner of the speedway, had given me a couple of driving lessons in some of his cars. I loved the speed and the thrill of manoeuvring the cars around the track, the roar of the engines and their sheer power. But last week, when Dan invited us to see his "new wheels" the pain came rushing back. Dan walked us out onto the speedway to show us his new pride and joy and I felt like I had been sucker punched. It was a black Porsche. I mumbled some feeble excuse about having eaten something that was disagreeing with me and went in search of a bathroom. Eventually Betty found me there clammy, pale and shaking. Thankfully I'd stopped dry retching by that stage. Betty insisted that they take me home straight away and I know she didn't believe my claims of it being a stomach bug. I cried myself to sleep that night, and subconsciously wondered at why a reminder of Ranger was so much more painful than a reminder of Joe.

But that was nearly two weeks ago. I'm currently getting ready for my shift at the diner and I can't shake the feeling that something seems off. I keep putting it down to my thoughts over the incident with Dan and the Porsche, or perhaps it's my old bounty hunter memories resurfacing after watching America's most wanted last night. As I walk over to the diner I mentally berate myself for watching those programs and tell myself that I'll have to stop.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Very short I know. Characters you recognise belong to JE.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

Christmas and New Year passed and there was still no trace of Stephanie. It was now late January and I was beginning to think I would never see or hear from her again. I hated the gaping hole in my life that her absence had created, and I struggled daily with thoughts of how I may never have a chance to apologise and see if I could make things right.

I was in the middle of a meeting with the core team and leadership, discussing business and staffing changes for the Trenton and Miami offices, when the door to the conference room burst open with such force it smashed into the wall. Chairs were toppled over as everyone leapt to their feet, guns drawn and ready to take out the intruder….it was Hector. _WTF? Is he trying to get himself killed?_

I opened my mouth to chew him out but the words died in my throat ….

"We found her…."

TBC..._soon_


	26. Chapter 26

OK, my muse was being naughty and wanted to post the last chapter to see what sort of reaction she could get. The following conversations in italics are in Spanish.

As usual I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

I was in the middle of a meeting with the core team and leadership, discussing business and staffing changes for the Trenton and Miami offices, when the door to the conference room burst open with such force it smashed into the wall. Chairs were toppled over as everyone leapt to their feet, guns drawn and ready to take out the intruder….it was Hector. _WTF? Is he trying to get himself killed?_

I opened my mouth to chew him out but the words died in my throat ….

_"We found her…"_ Hec called out. I'd never heard three sweeter words in my entire life.

_"Where?"_ I demanded, holstering my gun and striding for the door, meeting forgotten.

_"Pahrump, Nevada"_

_"Shit. I should have known. The one state where I can't travel_."

_"Boss, wait, there's a situation_." Hec was edgy, shit, I didn't like the sound of this. If we found her any road block or situation would be annihilated. I needed to get to her.

_"What situation?"_ I demanded as Hec moved into the room and took a seat at the conference table, opening up the laptop he held.

_"I found her through our news monitoring. The three fugitives on the run from Louisiana, that shot and killed the little girl they took hostage, they were heading west and are now under siege in a diner, with hostages." _

My stomach plummeted as Hector typed frantically and we watched the screen over his shoulder. On a breaking news site, there was a picture that was undoubtedly Stephanie in a waitress uniform. She was being referred to as Stephanie Michaels and was identified as being a hostage along with the owner of the diner, two other staff members, and an unknown number of patrons.

The heavily made up news announcer was doing her best to appear concerned while relishing the role of being in the spotlight to report on a major news event which had captured the attention of the nation over the last few days "….in breaking news the two fugitives wanted for kidnapping and murder of the young daughter of a prominent federal politician are under siege at a dinner in Pahrump Nevada. Police and authorities have warned the public to avoid the landmark Jake's Dinner, a popular tourist destination, until further notice. The fugitives are armed and dangerous, and the situation has been described as volatile. An unknown number of people are being held as hostages in the historic café and negotiators are on the scene trying to diffuse the situation. To repeat the warning, police are asking…"

It felt like my heart was lodged in my throat and for a split second I thought I might choke or vomit, possibly both. But my training kicked in and shoved everything aside to take charge mode. I had a mission to get to my Babe and the commander and solider in me took control.

"OK listen up …." and I started issuing orders.

Tank was placed in charge, my only focus was to get to Nevada in the quickest way possible. Hal was tasked with arranging transportation and having the Rangeman jet on standby ready to depart as soon as I arrived at the air strip, Les and Hec would accompany me to Nevada. Tanks' priority was to get my firearms violation in the state of Nevada set aside so it didn't hinder my movements. He was on the phone to our lawyers before we even left the conference room. The violation order should have been cleared up months ago except for some over eager district attorney and a technicality.

Within 15 minutes, we were in the SUV headed for the air field. In less than an hour we were in the air headed for Pahrump Nevada.

TBC.


	27. Chapter 27

STEPHANIE'S POV

Oh God, I can't believe this, I thought I had escaped this type of madness and mayhem when I left Trenton. There are kids here for Christ sake. Don't these morons have even the decency to let the children leave. Apparently not. The atmosphere is unbearably tense, some children are crying, there are frightened tourists at some of the tables, and all of the staff have been corralled into one area. The gunmen have ensured that there are hostages placed at strategic places throughout the entire room to make it impossible for the authorities to storm the building without collateral damage. This however has also made the gunmen more twitchy as they tried to keep everyone under scrutiny.

We've been locked in here for nearly two hours now and we can see the media and police numbers swelling outside. I'm praying that I haven't made a dreadful mistake with my earlier actions. I'll never forgive myself if my actions cause more harm than good.

_Flashback…._

_I'd been feeling slightly uneasy all morning, and attributed it to my watching America's most wanted last night. There was the usual batch of murderers, child molesters, and rapists, but they also featured the current criminals making headlines from Louisiana. There was a nationwide hunt on for 3 fugitives who had kidnapped the young daughter of a prominent federal politician in an attempt to negotiate the release of a colleague of theirs from death row. Apparently the police had a lead on them and were closing in and so the fugitives shot the little girl in cold blood. No one thought they would do it. Latest reports had the fugitives heading west._

_My shift at the diner started at ten, and it looked like it was going to be a busy day. At 10:30 I was collecting orders from the kitchen when Mavis, the short order cook, realised we were running low on eggs, so she asked me to phone Jake to arrange delivery or pick up more supplies. I had my phone in my hand and was about to dial Jake when I heard a commotion in the front of the diner. Through the round windows of the kitchen doors I saw three men barging into the diner with firearms, screaming at everyone to stay where they were and keep their hands where they could see them. _

_My actions were fuelled by impulse and fear. I pressed 911 and dropped my cell phone in a shallow pan stored on the racks above the kitchen counters. The next instant one of the gunmen burst through the kitchen doors screaming at Mavis and I to get out into the dining area. I remember shaking with fright and praying that if someone answered my 911 call that the gunman wouldn't hear their voices from the phone. He kept yelling and waving his shotgun at us as he secured the back door to the kitchen._

_"__Mavis. Just keep quiet and do as he asks." I yelled, only partly feigning the fear in my voice, hoping I was loud enough for anyone on the end of the line to hear and comprehend what was going on. "He's armed and so are his two friends. Just move out into the dining area with everyone else."_

_"__That's right bitch. Move!" he screamed, training the gun on me._

And so here we are. Silently sitting in fear as the gunmen relay their demands to the negotiators. They have demanded a plane and safe passage to Mexico. From the snippets I've heard I gather they had to head north from Louisiana to escape capture. I just pray that this situation will end without bloodshed.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

RANGER'S POV.

We're half way there. We've been in the air for three hours and Hector has managed to hack into the police network and keep me informed. Feeling helpless sucks, especially for someone like me who is used to being able to take action and take control. I just can't believe that now we've finally located Babe she's in the middle of a volatile hostage situation. It's been nearly 5 hours and the standoff is continuing. No hostages have been released and it's too risky for the police to storm the building.

Tank is also monitoring the situation from Trenton along with trying to get an injunction on the firearms violation to buy me some time. I have ID with me for one of my aliases just in case, it wouldn't do me any good to be arrested as soon as I hit the ground.

All of a sudden I notice a change in Hec's posture. He's tensed and I can sense that something is wrong. There must be some development. I should know better than to interrupt him, he's typing furiously doing whatever it is that Hector does to obtain info and keep me updated, but I can't help myself.

"What is it _hermano_? What's happened?" Hector shook his head, indicating he couldn't speak, not while he was concentrating on the task at hand. At that moment my phone rang, it was Tank. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Report" I barked, as I saw Lester answer his phone briefly, then disconnect and take the seat opposite me. He was tense and watching me carefully. _Fuck. Something is wrong. _

"There's been a development" advised Tank, sounding hesitant and reluctant to share whatever had happened. "Bomber's been shot".

The world stood still.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

My apologies for the last few short chapters and cliffies ... it is the only way I can keep writing at the moment so the story gets finished before real life intervenes again in a few weeks time. Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or review... it delights my muse and inspires her to write faster.

* * *

><p>STEPHANIE'S POV<p>

We've been held hostage for nearly 5 hours now and the tension is starting to take its toll on everyone.

"SHUT UP" the gunman I mentally named Baldy screamed at one of the crying children, cowering in their mother's arms. The child was visibly shaking and the cries became more muffled as the mother hugged her tighter to her chest. My bounty hunting training and experience had my mind in overdrive as I tried to discretely note as many details as I could about each gunman and our situation. Baldy was fairly solid, about 5'11, with a shaved head and snake tattoo winding up from below his collar up the side of his neck. He looked fit and was obviously the one in command. The second gunman had wild frizzy brown shoulder length hair and matching beard and was duly dubbed "Fuzzy". He was about the same height as the other gunman but not as fit and didn't look to be as comfortable with his gun. He didn't seem to move as quickly as Baldy and was radiating more anxiety than aggression. Still a dangerous state of mind.

The third one I tagged "Puce". His face was drained of colour and he was obviously sporting an injury of some kind, but I couldn't tell what it was. After the initial assault had taken place and the hostages were all contained in the dining room he slumped into one of the rear booths where he could watch over the room. He hadn't moved since and Fuzzy would check on him from time to time but I could see his attention waning and he looked like he was struggling to maintain consciousness. But he still had his hand wrapped around a gun.

Suddenly Baldy was focused on our table and was screaming at Betty, to get them some food from the kitchen. He grabbed one of the children, a young girl about the same age as my niece Mary-Alice, and hauled her off her seat and over to the kitchen door, hand gun trained on her the whole time. Betty visibly paled and I thought she was going to pass out.

"I'll do it." The words left my mouth before I could even register what I was doing.

Baldy glowered at me but seemed to relent. "Try anything stupid and the kid dies" …. his tone indicated this was not an idle threat. All I could do was nod dumbly in acknowledgment.

I slowly stood and moved on shaky legs towards the gunman and the kitchen. "Sandwiches OK?" I asked, surprised that I could find my voice at all. I received a curt nod in reply and a call of "no onion" from Fuzzy across the room. I wondered briefly what it meant about his state of mind that the gunman could tailor his sandwich request in the middle of a siege. No doubt Ranger and the Merry Men would know. The thought of my absent friends sent a profound feeling of sadness through me, I may never see them again, and never be able to tell them how much I had missed them in myself imposed exile.

In the kitchen I proceeded to make the sandwiches whilst also trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. I knew that these men had already shot a young girl in cold blood and so the threat of violence and shootings was very real. They were desperate and had been on the run for several days, trying to evade the authorities.

The sound of a phone ringing made me jump, and I turned to see Baldy push the young girl onto the floor while reaching for the phone behind the counter. He started barking instructions into the phone at what was no doubt a hostage negotiator and all of a sudden things started to spiral out of control. He was pacing and screaming abuse into the phone and getting more agitated by the second. This was going to hell real fast …. surely the negotiator could tell this? Then my blood ran cold….the gunman whirled and stalked towards the young girl, gun trained on her "Maybe you need a message to know how serious I am, maybe if I just shoot this girl you'll understand that I will NOT negotiate…"

My body was moving again before I could even comprehend what I was going to do, I picked up the plated sandwiches and re-entered the room as though nothing was wrong, I stepped between the gunman and terrified child to place the sandwiches on the counter as though nothing was happening…..I knew he was serious, I knew he was going to shoot this little girl in cold blood, and I couldn't just stand by and let it happen. I thought I might be able to diffuse the situation.

I was wrong.

The next few minutes were a blur…..Baldy raised the gun to fire, Fuzzy tried to drag me away so I wouldn't interfere, this got him a knee in the balls, and a leg sweep to bring him down as I wrestled the gun from his grasp. I heard a gunshot then unloaded the clip of Fuzzy's gun into Baldy….did I say the situation was going to hell, well, we had arrived! Hostages were screaming while trying to escape, tables and chairs were overturned, swat members were crashing through doors, blood was pooling under the body of Baldy. Fuzzy was face down on the floor with Swat members standing over him and guns were trained on Puce who had his hands up in surrender and quite frankly, a look of relief on his face. I had sunk to my knees…..there was ringing in my ears and I couldn't work out why the EMT's had rushed to me and appeared to be fussing. I tried to stand wanting to check the little girl. Was she shot, was she OK? It wasn't until the swat team remove the gun from my hand and helped me up that I noticed blood on the hands of the paramedics. How did that happen? When did they get hurt? Nothing was making sense, the ringing in my ears seemed to be getting louder, why weren't they attending to the little girl. Then I looked down and saw blood all over the front of my uniform. The darkness started to slowly consume my brain despite my best efforts to focus on what was happening around me. It was a bizarre feeling as the chaos faded to black and I was consumed with an overwhelming sadness. My last conscious thoughts were of Ranger and that if I died, at least there would be no more heartache.

_TBC._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I wrote this scene nearly a year ago when I first started considering writing a piece for fanfic. I thought I had deleted my initial attempts but found them over the Christmas break on a flashdrive. I debated abandoning the story at one stage because 10 days before Christmas, a siege took place in a café in Sydney, Australia and the horror of such an event happening became that much more real to me and my countrymen. I don't live in Sydney, I live in sunny Queensland, and Australians in general consider their country to be safe and fun loving. This incident shocked the nation. Sadly, two hostages lost their lives in the Sydney siege. Tori Johnson the young manager of the Lindt Café was shot and died as he made a brave attempt to disarm the gunman. Katrina Dawson, a mother of three young children, was shielding her pregnant friend during the siege and died as a result of a bullet that ricocheted when the police stormed the café. Their lives have been tragically cut short but they will be remembered and honoured for their strength and willingness to stand against evil and protect others.<p>

And of course, the world has since been witness to the horrific events in France with the cowardly attack on defenceless staff at Charlie Hebdo. Regardless of whether or not someone agrees or disagrees with the paper's content, these people did not deserve to be murdered.

_"__Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." William Shakespeare_

_"__In order for evil to flourish, all that is required is for good men to do nothing." Edward Burke_

Thank the stars and heavens for the good men and women of the world. We salute you and offer our profound gratitude for your willingness to protect those who cannot protect themselves.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to everyone who has left a review... you rock! :-)

And thanks to JE for creating such wonderful characters for our entertainment.

* * *

><p>TANK'S POV<p>

_Fuck_. Things just got a whole lot worse. There's been shots fired at the siege and the police have stormed the building.

We were scrambling to try and find out what was happening so I called in reinforcements. Within minutes the men are assembled in the conference room. Looks like everyone who could was staying close by in the hope of either being able to help or at least find out if Little girl is OK.

"Hal, you're in charge of running Rangeman as of now. Call in contractors to help if you need to. And get Bobby on the line. He's in Boston, let him know the situation and to be on standby."

"Zero. Take over from Cal and monitor the Pahrump emergency services. I want to know immediately there is any info on Bomber's status. All we know is she's been shot and is being transported by Ambulance to the hospital. Decode the medical jargon for me."

"Cal. Take over the police channels. You know what to listen for. I want to know what's happening before it happens."

"Woody, get General Weston on the line, I need to call in some favours. I need that firearms charge against Ranger to disappear. I don't care if he has to call the President to make it happen."

"Manny, stand by for instructions."

The men moved swiftly to carry out their assignments and I stood by Zero, waiting for an update before I contacted Ranger. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. When the news came the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as every man held their breath, hanging on Zero's every word. Little girl has been shot. Three bullets to the stomach and chest. The news continued to get worse, she was bleeding profusely. Her situation was critical and she was rushed to hospital and straight into emergency surgery. The EMT's were concerned that the Pahrump hospital was not equipped to handle her injuries. _Fuck._

I knew I had to phone Ranger and the feeling of dread in my stomach made me want to lose my lunch. Before I could make the call Cal secured our undivided attention with another update.

"Tank! A call's been made for Medivac. Looks like they're air-lifting Bomber to the nearest Trauma Centre in Vegas." I watched Cal and Zero intently as they listened to the emergency services chatter to get a final update before contacting Ranger. It didn't take long to get the information and although it only provided some minor relief, it was better than nothing. Little Girl's condition was critical but stabilised enough for transport to the Vegas Trauma centre. Her chances of survival sounded slim but she was hanging on and where there was life there was hope. My call to Ranger couldn't wait any longer.

"Manny, phone Lester. Make sure he has Ranger's back when I phone." I watched Manny make the call and then proceeded to dial Ranger. I knew Hector was tracking events but he didn't have the resources on the plane that we had on the ground.

Ranger answered on the first ring. "Report" he barked, and I could sense the tension radiating from his body as surely as if he was standing next to me.

"There's been a development. Bomber's been shot." I knew Ranger wouldn't interrupt until I'd given him all the pertinent information. "She's alive, but critical. They're evacuating her to a Trauma Centre in Vegas. Chopper's on the roof of the hospital in Pahrump as we speak, waiting for her."

"How bad?" Ranger asked, in a strained voice.

I had to pause before answering. There was no easy way to say this. "It's touch and go. 3 bullets to the stomach and chest. Major blood loss but now under control enough to transfer her to appropriate facilities. Full extent of injuries yet to be determined. Apparently she was shot preventing one of the gunmen from executing a young girl in cold blood."

Ranger was silent for a couple of seconds before responding. "Find out where she's headed. Arrange the best medical treatment to be available. Impress on the hospital director that cost is not a factor and that every, and I mean _every_, possible necessity for her treatment should be anticipated and provided immediately. A generous donation will also be made to the hospital, whatever it takes. I will not lose her."

"Done. I'll get Hal to lodge a change of flight plan to have you land in Vegas. We've called in a favour from General Weston, he's currently tracking down the Governor in Nevada to have the firearms charge suspended if not revoked. Steph never resigned from Rangeman when she left Trenton so we still have her Medical Power of Attorney and she's covered by our insurance. I'll send all the relevant information to the Trauma Centre. Hal's been in touch with Bobby. We'll get him on the first flight to Vegas as well."

"Let me know where and when she's landed." And with that final instruction Ranger disconnected.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV.<p>

I leaned back in the plush seat and let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Lester hadn't taken his eyes off me since he sat down and I looked up to see the stoic but worried look on his face. Babe was one of his best friends and I knew he had taken her disappearance to heart, feeling partly responsible for her pain since he had known of my association with Sophia. I looked over to Hector who was watching us, waiting for me to divulge any further news.

"You know?" I asked Hector, now understanding what the flurry of earlier activity was about. He had obviously tapped into the breaking news bout Babe being injured.

Hector watched my reactions carefully as he replied. "Shots have been fired. One gunman is down, the other two in custody. A hostage was shot trying to protect a child. It was Estephania. Condition critical. That's all I have."

It took effort to even nod in confirmation. "They're air lifting her to a Trauma Centre in Vegas. We're diverting our flight accordingly."

There was nothing else to say. A tense silence descended on the cabin as all we could do was wait. And pray.

TBC.


	31. Chapter 31

Characters belong to Janet Evanovich, mistakes belong to me. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, my muse is enthusiastically dancing around the place delighted with your responses. :-)

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

It's 6:30pm and we're about to start our descent to Boulder City Airport, just outside Las Vegas. The flight was excruciating. Every second seemed like an hour and every half hourly check in with Tank had me on edge fearing the worst. But we were about to land, and the last report had Babe still undergoing surgery.

Hal and Tank have managed to clear the way so I can get to Babe as quickly as possible. An injunction was issued regarding the unresolved firearms infringement, and Hal had faxed a copy through to Hector on the plane along with a letter of personal recommendation from the Governor. General Weston had not only come through but outdone himself. Tank had also faxed copies of Babe's Medical Power of Attorney and the relevant Rangeman insurance documents. Even though they had already be faxed to the hospital it would expediate procedures if I had a copy of them with me.

Transportation had been arranged as well. An SUV had been hired, along with a driver, who was to be waiting for us with the engine running when we landed. I did not want to be delayed for even a second. As the jet taxied towards the hangar, I could see the black SUV on the tarmac and we had bags in hand ready to disembark as soon as the door opened. As we strode towards the vehicle it was obvious that the engine was not running and it was minus a driver. He appeared to be over by the entrance to the hanger, laughing and chatting with someone. I felt the anger coursing through my veins as we threw our bags in the back of the vehicle and Les slid behind the steering wheel. I was in no mood to deal with incompetent people at the moment. The keys were in the ignition, and Les turned over the engine.

Suddenly realising what was about to happen, the driver started jogging towards us, waving for us to wait. "You're fired" were my only words as I scowled in his direction, closed the door, and we took off. Leaving him waving his arms wildly and cursing in the distance. I made a mental note to never use that hire company again. Les sped out the gate with Hector relaying GPS instructions to direct him to the hospital.

I phoned Tank to get a status report on Babe. He was expecting my call and answered on the first ring.

"We're on the ground. What's her status?" I asked, feeling the now familiar twist in my gut as I tensed for his report.

"She's still in surgery so I don't have a lot of info. Apparently she flat lined twice due to blood loss and general trauma, but they said she's strong and has a good heart, so she's hanging in there." I felt the blood drain from my face at the mention of her flat lining. _But a good heart, so right in more ways than they could imagine. That's definitely my Babe. _

"I've arranged for a nurse to meet you at the trauma ward, she'll be on standby to assist you with anything you need to know until Bobby gets there. He couldn't get a direct flight so he won't land for another couple of hours." Tank paused and I knew there was bad news to come. "Ranger, one of the bullets nicked her lung, another hit her spleen. She was damn lucky the slugs missed her spine."

He took another breath as though delaying may change the news he had to give me. "They're trying to repair the damage, but the third bullet went through her colon, the concern will be that even if she survives surgery, will she be able to fight off the inevitable infection."

We were both silent as we processed the implications of her injuries. We had seen many men lost during our time in the military from similar wounds and knew of the very real danger she faced. All we could do was take what little comfort possible from knowing she was receiving first class medical attention.

We would meet any challenges head on, one at a time. I wasn't willing to consider any other outcome than a full recovery. "She's alive. That's all that matters at the moment." And I disconnected.

* * *

><p>LESTER'S POV<p>

We pulled into the entrance of LV University Medical Centre. I left the engine running as Ranger and I exited the vehicle and Hector jumped in the driver's seat to move the car to the parking area. We would meet up inside. Tank and Hal had covered all contingencies again. Hospital security met us at the door to escort us to the Trauma Centre. Thankfully we had also received clearance to keep our weapons with us. Not that we were likely to need them, but being without them always put us on edge, and we already had tension in spades.

We were met in a private waiting room near the surgical suite by a gentle looking middle aged nurse. She was Latino and I wondered briefly if Tank had specifically arranged for someone who spoke Spanish to be our go-between. Her name was Eva and she proceeded to debrief us on Beautiful's condition. Eva explained Stephanie's injuries, the steps taken so far to treat her but refused to speculate on how much longer the surgery would take or what the likely outcome of a full recovery would be. Understandable. But we still had to ask.

Once we were up to speed, Eva excused herself and went back to check on the progress of Steph's surgery. She promised to give us regular updates and over the next two hours was true to her word. It seems as though our presence had caused a bit of a stir in the hospital, as a number of nurses wandered aimlessly pass the waiting room giving us appreciative glances. But thankfully they scattered quickly when Hector arrived and gave them one of his spine chilling glares.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

We've been here now for six and a half hours. Eva has been keeping us updated and so far there have been no further complications with Babe's surgery. It's just a painstakingly slow process to repair the damage. Normally I'm a very patient man but this is taking its toll on me. It's a relief that Bobby is now here and able to distract me with plans on what will be needed for Babe to make a full recovery. But I keep playing in my head all of the stupid things I've said and done and wonder if Babe will speak to me at all if … no, I remind myself,… when…. she comes out of this.

The siege and its aftermath is still the lead story on all the news channels. Les grabs the remote for the TV in the waiting room and turns up the volume so we can listen to the latest update. We've already spoken to the authorities regarding Steph's real identity and it's only a matter of time before the media get hold of the details. She's being hailed a hero for selflessly putting herself in harm's way to save the little girl and the media are having a field day. Everyone loves a hero story, particularly when it involves an attractive woman or a child, this time they have both.

I catch sight of some movement out of the corner of my eye and jump to my feet when I see Eva and a doctor come through the surgical suite doors. The doctor seemed taken aback when he was suddenly confronted with 4 dangerous looking men, armed and dressed in black, waiting for his report. Eva put him at ease, explaining that we were here on behalf of the patient, and held Babe's medical power of attorney.

Relaxing slightly, Dr Hammond briefly explained Babe's condition. "As you no doubt know, the patient sustained injuries from three gunshots. One bullet nicked the left lung which we've been able to repair. Unfortunately the second bullet damaged her spleen and we were unable to save it. We've had to remove her spleen which although it may lead to some health issues it is not in itself life threatening. The third bullet, although it did not hit any major organs, went through the colon. So the main risk now is infection, from both the colon injury and removal of the spleen. The next 24 hours will be critical. We'll be moving her to the ICU shortly and starting her on some heavy duty antibiotics."

I shook the doctor's hand and offered my thanks for everything he and his team had done. It was a relief that Babe had pulled through surgery, but she was by no means out of the woods yet. It was now a waiting game. Again.

Eva showed us to the ICU and it wasn't long before I was allowed to go in and see my Babe. The nursing staff would only let me sit with her for 2 minutes every hour, during which I'd hold her hand and will her to absorb my strength and support. I haven't prayed in years but you never forget how. I asked God for forgiveness for all the bad things I have done in this life and begged that if he has compassion at all he will save the woman lying in front of me. I have promised that if she lives I will do everything in my power to keep her by my side and protect her. The world is a better place having Stephanie Plum in it.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

RANGER'S POV

It's been 32 hours since Babe came out of surgery. She's stable, there's been no internal bleeding or complications, and so she's been moved to a private room. She's still on massive doses of antibiotics and the doctors had been reducing the sedatives to allow her to wake from the medically induced coma. I've refused to leave Babe's side despite the nurses trying to convince me to go and get some rest. Naps in the chair by her side would do, I've endured far more uncomfortable conditions over the years.

Bobby quietly entered the room carrying coffees, sandwiches, and a small duffle.

"You look like shit, Ranger. Eat, then take a shower. There's a change of clothes in the bag." He instructed, keeping his voice low.

"I'm not leaving."

"Didn't ask you to. Use the shower here."

"No. Not until she wakes." I replied, as Bobby placed the coffee and sandwiches on the table next to me in the hope that I would eat something.

"It'll take like 5 minutes man. I'll sit with her so she's not alone." He reasoned.

"No. I can feel a change in her. I know she's going to wake soon." And I returned my attention back to Babe, quietly watching and waiting for any sign of consciousness.

Bobby sighed in resignation. He knew I wouldn't change my mind. "OK. It's your call. Les is outside, Hector's at the hotel getting the Trenton updates from Tank, and I've got a meeting with Stephanie's Doctor's to discuss therapy and treatment for when she's released."

We all knew that Babe surviving this ordeal was not a given, but I appreciated Bobby's optimism and efforts to make sure we knew what would be required for her to make a full recovery.

I didn't have to wait long. Within minutes of Bobby leaving the room Stephanie started to stir. The relief and excitement was palpable as I grabbed her hand and spoke gently in a mixture of Spanish and English, pleading and encouraging her to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes against the glare and turned her head slightly to look at me. At first she seemed confused trying to work out who I was, but the instant recognition sparked in her eyes the alarms on the monitors all sounded, sending emergency calls to the nursing staff.

I could see the panic in Babe's eyes and tried to get her to calm but she was having none of it. I was at a loss to what was happening. Was she shocked at being in hospital or did she hate me that much that she couldn't bear my presence. My heart was being torn to shreds and at the same time gripped with fear that she was going to cause herself more damage if she didn't calm down. Lester burst into the room and seeing the panic in Babe's eyes he also tried to reassure her that everything was OK. He could see her trying to push me away and so grabbed me and hauled me from the room. Normally he wouldn't stand a chance at moving me but since my Babe seemed frighted of me I didn't fight his actions. Lester threw me into a chair with an order to "stay" and dashed back into Steph's room, nursing staff hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>LPOV.<p>

OMG. Beautiful has woken up and she's panicking. Whether it's from Ranger's presence or the realization that she's injured and in hospital we don't know.

"It's OK beautiful. It's just me. Les. It's OK." I tried to sooth, holding her hand and gently stroking her hair.

I hated that terrified look in her eyes, and wanted to calm her and get to the bottom of all this. I knew Ranger was dying a thousand deaths outside the room but he would stay there if it meant Stephanie's well-being.

I tried to gain her attention and reassure her. "Look at me Steph. You're safe. You're in hospital. Everything's going to be fine." She had grabbed on to my hand and was holding on as though her life depended on it. Nurses were busily checking her monitors and vitals trying to pinpoint the problem.

"Ranger?" Steph croaked. Trying to focus on my face.

"Here," I held the sippy cup of water to her lips "just small sips, OK." The alarms had been silenced and satisfied that there was no imminent risk to the patient one nurse began to examine Stephanie's dressings while the other spoke with the doctor who had arrived to assist. The doctor was pleased with her progress and that she had regained consciousness, but was concerned over what had caused her to be unduly distressed.

"She's OK" I explained, "she woke and got startled, that's all. She's calming now."

"Well we don't want to risk any set-backs," advised the Doctor. "I'm going to administer a mild sedative. It's imperative she stays calm so she can heal." Once the nurse had returned with the sedative and checked everything was in order I was given a strict ultimatum, 2 minutes, no more.

"No." Cried Steph. "Let him stay, please."

The relief of her words was a balm to my soul. We needed to sort out this cluster fuck and get our Beautiful back where she belonged. Hearing her voice brought it home just how much I had missed her.

"Ranger?" She insisted again, despite being groggy and somewhat disorientated.

"It's OK beautiful. He's outside." I tried to reassure her.

"No. He can't be here. They'll arrest him." She implored with urgency, beginning to get agitated again.

I quickly tried to calm her and put her mind at ease. "Relax beautiful. Not gonna happen. All taken care of." I held one small hand of hers in mine as I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"But, the firearms charge…?" She queried, her voice confused and getting weaker as the drugs kicked in.

"It's under control. The Lawyers are on it. Ranger's not in any danger. Except maybe of worrying himself to death over you." I could see the sedatives taking effect, as beautiful started to relax but a single lazy tear leaked out from those beautiful blue eyes.

"No." Was the only word she could mutter before she drifted back to sleep.

_No? No what? No, he doesn't worry or shouldn't worry? No, she doesn't want to talk about him? No, she doesn't want to see him? How can one word give more questions than answers? _

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Life's getting slightly crazy so I'm sorry if I haven't replied to all reviews. I read all of them and appreciate every single one :-)

Characters you recognize belong to JE...not making money etc, just having fun...

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

Bobby had come racing back when he heard what had happened with Steph. He had spoken with the nurses and briefly checked in on Babe and was now sitting in the waiting room with me as I blankly stared at the wall. I was thankful for his silence. I don't know what reaction I was expecting from Babe, but it certainly wasn't what I'd just experienced. She was shocked, frightened and tried to push me away. I won't deny it hurt like a bitch, but I accepted that it wold be unlikely that she would forgive me easily, if ever, for the pain I'd caused her. The only consolation was at least she wasn't angry. But then, she'd only just regained consciousness, there would be plenty of time for anger. One thing I was certain of though, I was not about to give up. I would wait patiently, do everything I could to help her recover, and hope that I would get the opportunity to apologise and have her return to my life.

Les stepped out of her room, closing the door quietly behind him. Bobby and I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"She's asleep" he said, "and seems to be comfortable." Les ran his hand through his spikey hair in frustration before continuing. "What happened in there man? What upset her?"

I stared at the ceiling as I answered, looking anywhere except at Les or Bobby. "She woke, realised it was me, and panicked." We sat in silence for a few moments, as I remembered the look on her face and her attempts to push me away. "She doesn't want me anywhere near her" I sighed, unable to completely hide the anguish I was feeling.

Bobby was the first to speak. "Man you have to remember what she's been through. She won't be thinking rationally yet."

"Bobby's right." Les offered. "You may be misinterpreting things. Beautiful's not up to talking yet, but she was definitely worried about you being arrested for the firearms violation. She's obviously got enough of her memory and wits about her to know that she's in Nevada, and that you're not supposed to be in the state because of that outstanding warrant. I mean, ... look at it in a positive light, the fact that she can remember all that after the trauma she's experienced has to be good right?" Bobby's expression indicated he agreed with Les' assessment.

I'd like to think that Les' rationale was correct, but I couldn't ignore the look of panic on her face. She was scared. I'd caused her pain again. She may not want me here but Stephanie could chew me out later once she was well. I've always had her back and I was not about to abandoned her now, even if she hated me.

At that moment Hector appeared and took in the morose expressions on our faces.

"What is wrong? What's happened?" he asked in broken English. Seeing the concern in his eyes Les quickly filled him in on the events. Hector may be an ex-gangbanger with a well-deserved terrifying reputation, but he had always been fiercely protective of Stephanie.

After hearing Les' account of events, Hector turned to me. "_We have other concerns_" he began, reverting to Spanish. "_The media has discovered Estephania's real identity. It's all over the papers and news in Trenton. Her mother and the cop are on their way here. The media are having a frenzy with it… hero's mother and distraught fiancé dash to her bedside. Her grandmother is worried. She fears they may do more harm than good if they are here._ "

I stood and moved to the window that looked out over a small courtyard, tamping down the rage that threatened to consume me. I know I shared the blame for Stephanie disappearing from Trenton, but the cop had cheated on her, and her mother's harping criticism of her during their last phone call still rang in my head. I couldn't stop them from coming here and trying to see Stephanie, but I sure as hell could make sure that I had her back if they stepped out of line. I will NOT allow Babe to be harassed. She needs love and support and Morelli and her mother did not have a good history of providing those things.

And what the fuck is this bullshit about him being her fiancé …. over my dead body, or more likely …. over his.

Hector continued with his announcement. _"Tank is tracking their movements. They are booking flights and motels and should arrive tomorrow morning." _

* * *

><p><em>The next morning …<em>

LES' POV

Beautiful had several periods of wakefulness yesterday and last night, and they are getting progressively longer. Her condition continues to improve and she has seen Bobby and Hec briefly as well. But she has steadfastly refused to see Ranger.

My initial theory about her reasons appeared to be correct. She knew Ranger had an outstanding warrant for a firearms violation in Nevada, and she was scared he would be arrested. Apparently that's why she headed to this state. To avoid him. I just couldn't convince her to be honest with her feelings and allow him an opportunity to speak with her. How could she be worried about him and want to protect him but then refuse to speak with him? I know she's still hurting over "Sophia" and the events that happened in Trenton. But she doesn't have all the facts or know the truth.

She was just insistent that she did not want "his pity", and did not want him "bleeding money" for her. Ranger does not want to push her but he may have no choice. He needs to talk to her before Helen Plum and Morelli get here. There's no telling what will happen once they arrive.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

I knew Babe was awake at the moment and although she was still refusing to talk to me I decided I had to see her. Morelli and Helen Plum would be here in the next hour or two and it was not a conversation I wanted to have with them around.

As I entered the room and approached her bed, I saw her breath hitch and the hurt appear in her eyes.

"Please leave. You have no reason to be here." Babe asked in a raspy voice while turning her head away so she didn't have to look at me.

"No." I responded, firmly but gently. This may be my only opportunity to ever say this. And I refuse to let it pass. I tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away, tearing at my heart in the process.

"Babe, please don't shut me out. Let me help you. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry about everything that happened in Trenton. I'll willingly explain everything to you, whenever you want, but you need to know that Sophia was never my girlfriend. That night was a cluster fuck of epic proportions. I know what Morelli did, and I know you think I deceived you. But I've never lied to you. Please don't shut me out. Not now. I've always had your back and always will. I just want you to get well. When you've recovered I'll respect any decision you make as to whether or not you will let me in your life again."

She hadn't moved or acknowledged anything I'd said, but she also hadn't told me to leave again so I pressed on.

"Let me in … please. Let me be here for you." There was still no acknowledgement. We sat in silence for a few moments. Stephanie staring at the wall, with me watching her face and the fear of possibly losing her forever growing a little more with each passing second.

I wasn't game to tell her how I really felt about her. I didn't think she would believe it. But I was not going to let her go without a fight.

"I haven't stopped searching for you since you left. And I died a thousand deaths when I found out about you being held hostage. I can't even begin to describe what I felt when they told me you'd been shot. So please, throw me a bone, just tell me you'll consider giving me a chance to make amends. That's all I'm asking, just for you to consider it." I know Babe can be stubborn, but overriding all other things Babe is fair and big hearted. Asking her to only consider giving me a chance was a step in the right direction. I was not asking her to talk, to let me in her life again, or for forgiveness for the dumb-ass comments and things I'd done. All I was asking was for her to _consider_ giving me a chance.

I knew we were on the right path when she gave the slightest nod of her head. The tension immediately left my body and I thought I might float to the ceiling I felt so light. I couldn't help but smile even though she still refused to look at me. I took her hand in mine, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't want to push things so I asked her if she wanted to rest now. She closed her eyes and nodded her head again, still not talking, but at least we had some sort of communication happening. She hadn't pulled her hand away so I kissed her knuckles again before laying her hand back on the bed.

"Sleep. I'll be outside if you need me." And I pulled the light blanket up to cover her chest and shoulders, tucking it around her to ensure she was comfortable.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Characters still belong to JE..._darn..._

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

It was nearly 1pm and I could hear their footsteps coming down the hallway. I knew before I even saw them that it was Helen Plum, Morelli and Albert Kloughn, Stephanie's brother-in-law. Tank had phoned to let me know Albert was sighted boarding the plane with Helen and Morelli. He's a lawyer, and although not a very good one, his presence indicated that Helen or Morelli might try to make trouble. Albert's relatively harmless, bumbling his way through life, and I wondered if he even knew why he was here.

As a precaution I had my lawyers verify that my medical power of attorney for Steph is solid. There's no way her mother can over-ride my directives on Babe's health care.

I listened as Helen identified herself at the nurses' station, and introduced Morelli as Babe's fiancé and Kloughn as her legal representative. _WTF? _We're definitely in for some trouble. The nurse took their details and became uncomfortable with the conversation. I couldn't hear everything being said but the nurse looked up at me as she addressed Helen.

"Perhaps you should talk to Mr Manoso, Mrs Plum, he holds Stephanie's medical power of attorney." She advised.

Helen, Morelli, and Albert all turned to follow the nurse's gaze and their expressions dropped as they took in the sight of Bobby, Les, Hector and myself standing side by side, watching them carefully. I knew we made an intimidating sight, and hopefully they would get the message that we were here to watch over Babe and their bullshit would not be tolerated.

"What the fuck are you doing here Manoso" spat Morelli. Mrs Plum was scowling and Albert kept looking between all of us trying to work out what was going on.

"Keep it down Morelli. You're in a hospital. As for what we're doing here, we're ensuring that Stephanie gets the best possible medical attention so she makes a full recovery."

Helen tried to intervene and take control. "Well. Thank you very much for your assistance Mr Manoso. It's been very kind of you to help her. We're going to arrange for her to be taken back to Trenton as soon as possible so she can be close to her _family._" She said, emphasising the last word.

I was not going to get into an argument with them, but I reminded Mrs Plum that I held Stephanie's medical power of attorney and that all decisions would be made with Babe's well-being in mind. It looked like we were going to have a stand-off as she gave me a dismissive wave of her hand and turned back to the nurse, asking to be shown to Stephanie's room.

"She's asleep at the moment. She can only have one visitor at a time, and for no more than 5 minutes at a time." Advised the nurse.

Mrs Plum did not seem very happy at those restrictions. "Yes, well Albert is here as her legal advisor, and we will need to speak with her as soon as she wakes. There are a lot of arrangements to be made for her care."

_Oh hell no. Not going to happen._ This woman obviously had an agenda and she was not going to be allowed to take over and walk all over Babe. She hadn't even spoken to the doctor for Christ's sake, she didn't even know Babe's condition or what ongoing care was required. I found it astounding to think that Helen Plum might be here simply to brow beat Stephanie into returning to Trenton and Joe Morelli, but that's exactly the impression we were getting.

* * *

><p>STEPHANIE'S POV<p>

I'm having difficulty recalling events of the last few days. The doctors say this is normal after trauma, and perhaps it's a good thing. Apparently I was shot four days ago, survived the injuries and surgery, and am now in a hospital in Las Vegas. Ranger is here with Les, Bobby and Hector. I really don't want to see any of them. My memory of the last few days may be patchy but my memory of what happened in Trenton four months ago is very much intact.

At least the gunshot injures are masking some of the pain of my broken heart. I had been refusing to see Ranger, but he eventually ignored my repeated rejections and came to speak with me. He pleaded with me not to shut him out, to allow him to help me. He apologised for hurting me and claimed that Sophia was never his girlfriend, that the whole situation was "a cluster fuck of epic proportions". I'm hurt and confused and I really don't want to think about any of it. But he begged me to just _consider_ giving him a chance to make amends. I suppose that was not an unreasonable request, he had always been a true friend in the past. _Considering _giving him a chance did not mean I was going to agree, but at least it kept the peace in the meantime until I could think more clearly.

I've not long woken up and the nurses have just finished topping up my IV and updating my charts. They're all pleased with my progress but are monitoring me closely. As they left they advised that I had a visitor, who would be allowed to stay for only a few minutes so I didn't tire too much.

I was shocked to see my mother walk through the door and briefly wondered how she knew where I was. My head was muddled and I didn't think I could deal with her. Not at the moment. I wondered if it was too late to pretend I was drowsy and close my eyes.

My mother and I live in two different worlds. We have different approaches to life and people and I'd like to think that the strain in our relationship is because she just doesn't understand me, not because she dislikes me. At least I have always hoped that was the case, sometimes I'm not so sure. As much as my life has been painful and uncertain over the last few months it has certainly been a lot more comfortable being away from Trenton and her constant criticism. I gather that my father is not with her. He's never paid Val or me any attention, and it's truly possible that he doesn't even know I left Trenton. I've often wondered what it would be like to have parents who were supportive, particularly a mother who accepts me for who I am, and who I felt loved me despite my choices being different from hers. But as they say, you can chose your friends but not your relatives. Our relationship is what it is and I just have to deal with it. The best way in my opinion is to stay as far away from her as possible.

She attempted a weak smile and came over to sit in the chair beside my bed.

"Stephanie dear, you gave us quite a fright" she says, patting my hand like I'm a six year old.

I'm not really feigning tiredness when I close my eyes. Truly. Her proximity to me is enough to suck all the life and energy out of me. I have a vague memory of our last phone call. I don't remember specifics but I do remember her criticism and the feeling of being a disappointment and embarrassment to her again. The story of my life. What a shame my memory loss didn't extend to some of my life in Trenton.

I didn't have the energy to speak, so my mother jumped in for both of us.

"The doctors tell me you are doing well." She said, smoothing the blankets around me as though to tidy the bed. "We're here to bring you home." _We? Who else is here? Bring me home? To Trenton? _I could feel myself begin to get agitated.

"Albert is here as your legal representative, he has some forms for you to sign so we can take action on your behalf." _What? My family taking action on my behalf? I don't think so_. She sounded so pleased, so sure of herself, as though she was doing me such a service, bringing the prodigal child back into the fold. I was beginning to feel whoozy.

I looked at my mother blankly, what the hell was this woman thinking? She must have taken my lack of response as acquiescence, as she stood and opened the door to let someone in the room. An awkward looking Albert Kloughn entered, along with none other than Joe Morelli.

"Hi Steph, how are you" Albert greeted softly, at least his concern seemed genuine. I was dumb founded however by the presence of Morelli.

"Hi cupcake" Joe greeted casually, as though he'd only seen me yesterday and things were just peachy between us.

Despite my confusion and stupor I eventually managed to find my voice, albeit relatively weak and husky. "Get out. I'm not your cupcake. Don't ever call me that again." My tone however left no doubt at all that I was serious.

My mother was horrified. "Stephanie, you may be injured but where are your manners. Joseph is here to help you, despite the situation you've managed to get into. He's been worried and very patient waiting for you to come home."

I looked at my mother as though she had just sprouted a second head. As usual she just ignored me and continued on her merry way. "You're not yourself dear. We understand that. Albert where are those forms so Stephanie can sign them and we can start making arrangements?"

_Forms? What forms? What arrangements?_ Albert began fumbling with his bag and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "Um Steph, your mother thought this would be best, most of them are just a formality so your family can take care of matters for you while you're incapacitated." _What?_ "This is for your medical power of attorney, and these are, um to help ensure your affairs are all legally in order in case of … developments." Albert was rambling and seemed awkward and embarrassed. "Um, ah… your mother thought it was best to cover all contingencies."

I felt like I was being ambushed. I was becoming overwhelmed and could feel my body reacting to the stress. I started to tremble and my heart was beating erratically.

"Get out, all of you." I gasped. I couldn't control my body's reactions and was starting to panic.

"Cupcake, calm down and …"

"DON'T call me cupcake." I demanded, louder this time.

"Stephanie that is no way to talk to your fiancé." My mother admonished. "Joseph has been worried sick. Once you're back home in familiar surroundings you'll realise how unreasonable you're being. Now just sign the papers so we can make arrangements for you."

_This woman is delusional._ "He is not my fiancé." I yelled.

My heart palpitations increased and set off the alarms on the monitors causing Ranger, Bobby and the nurses to burst into the room. Chaos ensued. I was only vaguely aware of everything going on. Albert seemed awkward and embarrassed, my mother was cross with me, Joe seemed pissed, and Ranger was radiating a mixture of concern and rage. Ranger, Les and Hector hauled my mother, Albert and Joe out of the room while Bobby stayed with the nurses to administer a sedative and help me calm down.

As the sedative started to take effect I could hear the commotion continuing in the hallway. Ranger's voice was low but I could still detect the unbridled anger.

"I hold Stephanie's medical power of attorney and you will _NOT_ be allowed in the room with her again unless she expressly permits it. I only allowed you in this time because as you stated, you are family, and she has the right to choose whether or not she will see you. But you will not badger her and upset her again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fuck you Manoso, I'm her fiancé. Her mother and I have a right to make decisions for her."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of Joe's mouth.

Ranger's voice was menacing. "We all heard her loud and clear. She told you she is _not_ your fiancé and to get out. Until Stephanie requests otherwise, you will have no more contact with her."

I was struggling to remain conscious, but could feel the relief knowing that Ranger and the guys were in my corner. He still had my back, and yet it made me a little sad for some reason. I could feel a tear leak out from under my closed eye lids and Bobby gently wipe it away. He was murmuring soothing platitudes as the debacle outside seemed to move further away from my room. It sounded like security had been called and my mother and company were being removed from the premises for the time being.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>LES'S POV<p>

I'm worried about Beautiful. Her mother, Morelli and her brother-in-law arrived a couple of days ago and created a disturbance. Beautiful has recovered from that and made some progress but it's been pretty hectic as well. The police have interviewed her, Betty her former employer at the diner has paid her a visit, she's started some physical therapy, and Helen Plum is insisting she be allowed to speak with her again.

A decision is going to have to be made soon as to whose care Stephanie is going to be discharged into. They are likely to release her in a couple of days but won't unless she has a place to stay and someone to help her for the next few weeks. Helen of course is insisting that Stephanie should return to Trenton with her.

The only good thing to come out of Helen and Morelli's visit was that Beautiful got to see that Ranger still had her back. Sure they had a long way to go and lots of things to discuss, but that could wait until she was back on her feet. In the meantime he was protecting her and they had gradually been re-opening lines of communication.

We had spoken with Steph, trying to give her all available options for her release from hospital and ongoing care. She could of course, choose to go home with her mother, but we were hoping she would accept our proposal to come back to Rangeman with us. Her hospital room was full of cards and stuffed animals from the guys in Trenton, showing her how much she was missed, she could have her own apartment on four …while she and Ranger hopefully mended their relationship, and of course we had a fully equipped gym and Bobby and Zero to oversee her medical and rehabilitation needs.

She knew she had to make a decision soon, and I could see the distress it was causing her. She spoke to a case worker a couple of times, as well as her Grandmother, and it appears as though she must have come to a decision. She's asked me to gather everyone in the room this afternoon so she can tell us all at once without having to repeat herself.

* * *

><p>STEPHANIE'S POV.<p>

Albert was the last person to arrive in the room. I wanted everyone here so they could all hear what I had to say and no one could distort my words later on.

My mother of course couldn't help herself she had to try and control the situation, or more specifically, me.

"So Stephanie, are you ready to come home. Your old room is ready for you and your Grandmother misses you." _Now that is low, trying to manipulate me by bringing Grandma into it. She obviously doesn't know I spoke with Grandma again this morning. _

I sighed and decided it was easier to just get this over with. I had been prepared to justify my decision, but now I just didn't care.

"No Mum. I'm not. Just so there's no confusion, I will _never_ be returning to Trenton to live."

My mother appeared stunned, and although they hid it well I think Ranger and the men were shocked and disappointed. Ranger however seemed to recover quickly, as much as I could tell anyway.

"Don't be ridiculous Stephanie. Of course you'll be returning home. What other option do you have?" my mother exclaimed.

"I left Trenton for a reason. I'm not going back. I have a little money saved and the case worker here has said she can help me get a place to stay and some assisted care while I recover."

"But then what? You may not recover fully. You may not be able to work again. Joseph is able and willing to support you. Don't make a stupid mistake. This may be your last chance." She badgered.

"I. Don't. Care." My mind was made up and they had a snowballs chance in hell of changing it. "There's plenty of people with no family who face life threatening illnesses and situations all the time. They get through it. And so will I."

Ranger and his men were tense but remained silent. Watching the interactions.

Joe decided to say his piece, "Cupcake you…" I levelled him with a glare "I mean, Steph … you need care. You need to come home. What about your family."

I had no intention of prolonging this conversation. "Joe, go home. You are not needed here. Mum and Albert, thanks for coming. You should go home too, I'm sure Val and Dad need you." I know my dismissal of them was cold. But if I gave an inch they would only think they could change my mind.

The thought of returning to Trenton rekindled dark and desperate memories. There was no way I was going to return that.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Just so you know, it may be a couple of days before the next post.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

I really struggled with this chapter ... I think I'm too distracted with work and deadlines. Please feel free to let me know of mistakes and suggestions for improvements, especially with grammar.

Characters not mine...etc etc.

* * *

><p>RANGER'S POV<p>

I stood leaning against the wall of Babe's room, watching everyone file in. She had asked us all to meet here this afternoon to advise everyone of her intentions for when she was discharged. Albert Kloughn was the last to arrive. He looked reluctant to be here. He had been avoiding us, and where possible Helen and Morelli, since Hector and I paid him a little visit a couple of nights ago.

When Helen Plum, Morelli and Albert arrived two days ago, we had not informed Babe that we knew they were coming. I've wondered ever since if I had made a monumental mistake in not telling her. My preference was to just ban them all from the hospital and send them back to Trenton, but they were her family, and although I didn't think she would want to see Morelli's cheating ass, she had been shutting me out and I didn't know what her state of mind was. I didn't know if she would reject them or welcome them. Not wanting to further damage my chances at repairing our friendship by overstepping boundaries and making unwelcome decisions on her behalf, I decided to see how things played out.

Unfortunately I knew things were going to get out of hand as soon as Helen introduced Morelli to the nursing staff as Stephanie's fiancé and Albert as her legal representative. We intervened when they tried to pressure Babe' to sign some documents and Hector and I paid Albert a visit later that night to get some answers.

Getting into Albert's hotel room was easy, I don't think there is a digital lock made that Hector can't over-ride. We found the documents in question and waited until Albert returned to the room after dinner. I thought he was going to piss himself when Hector appeared behind him, silently closing the door. We had to sit him down and give him a glass of water before we could get any sense out of him. How the hell Albert ever made it through law school is beyond me. He is way too meek and obliging for his chosen profession. He was tripping over his words in his haste to tell us anything we wanted to know.

It turned out that Albert was being led along by Helen, but being completely unobservant and naïve he simply didn't realise it. Helen had convinced him that Stephanie was going to be in need of his "legal expertise", and that to enable the family and Morelli to give Stephanie the support and assistance she would require, Helen would need the appropriate authority to make medical decisions on Stephanie's behalf. Persuading him that it was her duty and right as a caring mother. Being oblivious to the scandal surrounding Morelli, and Helen's deep seated insecurities of her reputation as wife and mother, he blindly and willingly agreed.

Albert was shocked to learn of Joe Morelli's indiscretion with Terri Gillman, but he was, surprisingly, aware of Helen's efforts to get Morelli and Steph married. He genuinely thought Steph and Joe were engaged, as did most of the Burg by now. He didn't see or realise that Helen and Joe were using the media circus surrounding Stephanie's ordeal to bolster their own reputations. Helen managed to cast herself as the caring, concerned mother, while Joe used the incident to paint himself as the distraught fiancé and subsequently distance himself from the scandal and whispers of having mob affiliations. Apparently they were both confident that Stephanie would need to return to Trenton, marry Joe, become a housewife, and all would be right in the world of Helen Plum, the eyes of the Burg, and Joe Morelli's career.

This explained the Power of Attorney documents but not the basic Will that had been prepared on Stephanie's behalf, leaving her estate to her next of kin. Stephanie had no assets other than the relatively small amount of cash that she left Trenton with. Everyone knew this. However Morelli convinced Albert to draft a Will for her claiming it would "alleviate stress on the Plum's" if all of Stephanie's affairs were in order should there be distressing developments. In other words if Steph should die. I felt the rage wash over me at this revelation and it took every ounce of control not to tear Albert a new one for his blatant stupidity, or track Morelli down and make him suffer. There was more to this than met the eye, but then Albert was unable to see many issues despite them being right in front of him. A phone call to Tank and 10 minutes later we learned there were rumours at the police station that Stephanie may be eligible to claim a reward that was offered for information leading to the apprehension of the three gunmen. _I was going to fucking kill Morelli. _

Albert was a blithering mess by the time we finished our "chat", mortified that he had almost been party to a disservice to Stephanie. He might be clueless, but he would never knowingly harm Babe, and to make up for his blunder he proceeded to avoid Helen and Morelli and "lose" the documents.

Helen hadn't given up trying to badger her daughter into submission and now we were in Babe's room, waiting to hear her decision.

It felt like a physical blow when Babe stated she would not be returning to Trenton. I could feel the tension and disappointment wash throughout the men, but we would remain supportive of whatever decision Stephanie made. She had been subjected to too much already. Helen and Joe proceeded to try and get her to change her mind. All they did was make her more adamant that her decision was the correct one. I always knew I would support her whatever choice she made and perhaps this was for the best. I just hoped she wouldn't push us away as well. We were all concerned about her and wanted to do everything in our power to ensure she made a full recovery.

I could see the exhaustion creep over Babe's features. She had done her best to make her intentions known and keep control of the situation but of course Helen and Morelli were not about to give up easily.

Joe decided to say his piece, "Cupcake you…" I levelled him with a glare "I mean, Steph … you need care. You need to come home. What about your family."

"Joe, go home. You are not needed here. Mum and Albert, thanks for coming. You should go home too, I'm sure Val and Dad need you."

Helen and Morelli interjected and were refusing to accept Stephanie's decision. She had told them, they wouldn't listen, and it was time for me to step in. I just hoped Babe would realise that I was supporting her choices, not trying to take over.

"Enough!" I commanded, pushing myself off the wall and stepping forward to stand beside Babe. "Stephanie has made her decision and you will respect it." Morelli and Helen continued to protest, and of course accusations were hurled at me regarding my involvement and motives. Albert looked at Stephanie lying in the bed with her eyes closed and seemed remorseful at being associated with the debacle being inflicted upon her. To his credit he spoke up, advising Helen and Morelli that Stephanie's wishes had to be respected and perhaps they should leave and let her rest.

"Albert you are supposed to be helping us do what is right for Stephanie." Mrs Plum accused. I could see Albert recoil against her onslaught, but at least he had some code of decency and managed a meek reply.

"Um, ah, well …. actually you told me I was here to represent Stephanie, and help her. Shouldn't we be respecting her wishes?"

"Albert don't be ridiculous, she's obviously not capable of making rational decisions. ….. she's."

"Quiet. That's enough!" I looked at Stephanie lying in the bed. This meeting may have been brief but the confrontation was taking its toll. She had paled and her colour was not good.

"Babe? You sure about this? You don't want to return to Trenton?" She had her eyes closed and nodded in response. "Would you like everyone to leave so you can rest?"

"Yes please." She replied, voice tired and laced with sadness.

Hec was closest to the door and opened it to clear everyone out. Of course Helen and Morelli wanted to stay and argue and so were forcibly removed by Les and Bobby. It looks like the nurses had already anticipated trouble as security was waiting in the hall. They were told to leave quietly or this time the police would be called and charges would be laid. Helen stormed off in a huff with Morelli skulking not far behind. Albert, stood for a minute, looking bewildered before turning to me to speak.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked around him, taking in everyone looking at him waiting to speak,

"I ah…I ah, um, tell Steph to take care OK. Tell her I'll do my best to make sure they respect her decision."

Albert may be naïve and clueless and not a very good lawyer, but no one could ever accuse him of being malicious or heartless.

"Will do." I responded quietly, shaking his hand in appreciation. I didn't want to give Albert any more information in case he blabbed unwittingly to Helen or Morelli. But Babe was still covered by Rangeman insurance and I had no intention of leaving her side until she was well or ordered me away.

I told Les, Bobby and Hec to go unwind for a few hours. I was going to sneak back in and sit with Babe. We'd all meet up again later this evening.

I silently moved the chair to beside the bed so I could be as close as possible to her. She had just been given some more pain medication and seemed comfortable though a little pale from the meeting with her mother and Morelli. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was even, I thought she was a sleep so I was surprised to hear her speak.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, eyes still closed.

I gently clasped her hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it with my thumb. "I'm not sure what for. But you're welcome." I replied quietly.

She took a deep breath as though considering saying something more. I felt elated at the prospect of her being the one to instigate some dialogue. In the last couple of days she had tolerated my presence, but I had let Les and Bobby do most of the talking. She had not been emotionally ready to talk to me, perhaps that was about to change.

"For respecting my decisions. For standing up for me. For being here."

"Babe." Was all I could whisper, as I lifted her hand to my lips and my cheek. She briefly squeezed my hand and my heart and chest filled with joy. I wasn't stupid, I knew we still had some difficult conversations ahead, and the outcome of them may crush me, but that one small gesture had given me hope and I knew we had taken a massive step forward. I stroked her hair and whispered to her in a mixture of Spanish and English.

"I'm not going anywhere." And she drifted off to sleep.

TBC

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Work has regrettably interfered with me being able to complete this story in the time frame I was hoping for, and I will be away now for approx. three weeks with family. The story is not finished...it will be continued when I return and until I reach the ending I have in mind. Hugs and waves from me and my muse. We're having a great time and have really enjoyed your comments and company. :-)<p> 


End file.
